Mina's seven minutes in heaven
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Mina Ashido, tired from all the recent studying tried her best to get as many of her friends together for a quick improvised game of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Izuku x Mina. Jiro x Momo. Implied Bakugo x Uraraka,
1. Chapter 1

The class 1-A dorms were filled with boredom as the students returned there after classes that day. It was time for the weekend but with even more end of term tests approaching the kids, no one felt like they could spare any time to have fun. None of them except Mina Ashido who was determined to make sure her and her friends had at least a few hours of fun this weekend before their tests, plus she was always fine with blowing off studying.

She sat there in her own dorm room as she quickly took out her phone and began writing out a text for multiple people in mind about her plan she had concocted. " _Hey just letting you know I'm gonna be in the rec room in about an hour and I hope you can come hang with me."_ She purposefully made the text sound like she was only asking one person specifically even though she was sending this out to quite a few people. Making the text sound more personalized made her think it increased the odds of more people showing up to hang out with her.

She giggled to herself as she excitedly began replying back to several texts in only a short while after sending her own. Kirishima, Izuku, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari all said they'd be able to join her to kill a few hours. All wanting to get away from studying for their own reasons. Kirishima even said he'd bring Bakugo if he could convince him to tag along. All these people agreeing to hang out with her on such short notice made the girl giddy with excitement.

She jumped out of her bed and quickly tossed off her uniform and changed into something more casual. A leopard print sweater and sweat pants being what she finally decided on. After getting changed into the much more casual outfit, it dawned on her that she was going to have a lot of people coming down to hang with her, and she didn't really have any plans for them to do anything. She didn't think as many people would say yes as they did.

She rushed out of her room to head for the rec room to see what she could scrap together for her little improve party. Upon rushing out she noticed Mineta was in her hall for some odd reason, probably to try and spy on her or another girl, and he had noticed Ashido in her tight sweater as she came running down. He stared at her with his mouth agape and began drooling, Mina rolled her eyes and upon getting close enough to him proceeded to punt him like a football and sent him head first as he smacked against the nearest wall.

Mina couldn't help but grin and giggle as she heard the grape headed runt moan in pain as she got into the elevator to head downstairs. After arriving at the ground floor she rushed for the rec room. Thankfully no one was using it at the moment, everyone still studying to try and get as much study time as possible more than likely. Mina looked around and all over for anything they could do together. She thought about maybe putting in one of the movies they had here, but by this point everyone's seen just about every movie they had. She thought maybe they could spend the whole time playing video games, but considering some of the people coming over to hang out they may get too bored playing games and regret coming.

She racked her brain trying to think of something they could do and make sure this wasn't a waste of time. She paced around the room and decided to cheek the closet for anything she could use. She opened it up and walked right in, noticing how it could comfortably fit more than one person. And that gave her a wonderful idea. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the first soda bottle she could find, undoing the top and chugging it as fast as possible. She gagged and coughed a bit and would no doubt be regretting this in a few minutes but damn it she was on the clock here and acting on first instinct.

She ran back into the rec room and moved some furniture around, making sure there was plenty of room for a lot of people to group up on the floor. She made her hands into two fists and excitedly shook them up and down at her genius plan. Seven minutes in heaven was for sure going to keep everyone entertained.

It wasn't long after that when everyone had arrived downstairs. Mina excitedly led everyone over to the cleared area she made in the rec room, and right onto the floor where they'd be playing their game.

Kaminari perked up and was the first to say anything, " Are we really playing spin the bottle?"

Mina excitedly shook her head up and down as she squeezed her hands tightly into a fist with joy, " Uh huh! And its the seven minutes in heaven kind! where whoever gets picked goes in the closet!"

Izuku became incredibly red in the face as the girl went on, the others seemed indifferent to this as they all sat down forming a circle. Yaomomo let out an audible sigh, " i suppose we should be experimenting with things like this while we're young. It could be a good learning experience."

Kaminari looked offended at her statement, " Learning experience? Don't try and turn this into a study session yaoyorozu!"

Jiro and Uraraka both with noticeable red tints on their cheeks took their spots on the floor. Uraraka gulped as she kept her face looking downward. She felt a bit uncomfortable playing this sort of game but she knew she'd regret it later if she didn't do this.

Kirishima plopped down with his usual smile and rubbed his nose a bit as he sat next to Ashido and Bakugo, " Ya know this is a pretty cool idea Ashido! Great way to unwind for a little bit."

Ashido grinned showing all of her teeth at the praise her idea received, " Thanks horn buddy!"

Bakugo slumped as he placed one hand under his chin and rested his elbow on his knee, " Just hurry this up already!"

Ashido frowned some at Bakugo's attitude, " We can't start til we all sit down." She said as she pointed toward Midoriya, who was still standing and visibly as red as a tomato. " Come on Midoriya! We need one more guy to play or its uneven!"

" Uh...Um n-no th-thanks Ashido...I think I'll j-just go back to my room..."

Mina looked a bit hurt at the freckled boys statement, " If it makes you feel any better Midoriya you don't have to do anything with whoever you get matched with. You can just talk with them for the whole seven minutes."

Izuku gulped, it was a good argument. Before he could say anything Bakugo let out a ferocious yell, " JUST GET THE FUCK OVER HERE ALREADY! I GOT TALKED INTO COMING HERE AND IM NOT WASTING MY TIME CUZ YOU DECIDED TO BE A LIL BITCH DEKU!"

" Aaahh! s-sorry Kacchan!" Izuku now intimidated by his old friend quikcly hurried over and sat down between Uraraka and Yaoyorozu. Mina smiled as she looked around the circle, " So I figured once two people match they sit out until everyone else goes. That way everyone gets a turn okay?"

Kaminari gave a thumbs up and looked to be even more excited about all of this than Mina herself.

Jiro now twirling her ear jacks cleared her throat, " Um, hey so what if I spin it and it lands on a girl, or one of the guys spin and it lands on a guy?"

Mina put her finger on her chin as she thought about that, " Oh well...I don't know I didn't think about that. I guess its up to whoever gets matched. They could go in the closet together or just spin again. Although I think it'd be more fun if we all just went in with whoever we matched with!"

Bakugo let out a frustrated growl, " Can we just start the fucking game already!?"

Mina puffed up her cheeks some and then handed the bottle to Bakugo, " Fine start us off Blasty!"

Bakugo quickly slammed the bottle on the floor and spun it with zero care. Everyone tensed up as they thought about who would be unlucky enough to be trapped in a closet with Bakugo for seven minutes.

The bottle finally stopped on Uraraka. Uraraka let out a feint worried shriek as Mina clapped her hands, " Allright get in the closet and I'll start the timer you guys!"

Bakugo got up without any care and just marched into the closet, turning around and looking at the scared girl, " Are you getting in here or not?! I want this to hurry up and be done with as soon as fucking possible!"

Uraraka sighed and made her way into the closet to wait out her seven minutes with explosion boy. Uraraka squeezed into the decently sized closet with him and Bakugo slammed the door shut. Kirishima chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head, " i actually had to promise to do his laundry for a week to get him to come here..."

Mina leans over and pats him on the shoulder smiling, " I'm glad you did, we wouldn't have enough people to play if he didn't come."

Izuku gulped loud enough that everyone in the circle could hear him, he thought internally to himself, " _Oh god...whats happening to poor Uraraka in there...what sort of awful things is Kacchan saying to_ her?"

Inside the closet Uraraka was doing her best to hide her massive blush as she accidently kept rubbing against Bakugo's toned torso and arms. " Will you stop fucking touching me already?" he growled at her.

" Sorry! there just isn't a whole lot of room in here...which was probably what Mina was hoping for..."

"...Who's Mina?" Is all Bakugo retorted.

" Seriously? You still don't know your classmates names? Mina is Ashido!"

" Oh Raccoon eyes. And I know plenty of people's names. Its just most of em don't matter anyway."

" Don't matter? okay who doesn't matter in your opinion?"

" The runt for one thing. That damn annoying frog, the big lipped diabetic, the invisbitch, that monster looking fuck, the girl with the weird ears, and that mister goody two shoes with the tail."

" That's not even half the class! Wow I thought you'd say most all of us aren't worth remembering!" Uraraka smiled, legitimately impressed at how few of her classmates Bakugo viewed as irrelevant, much less than she expected.

" Who cares?! ugh when is this going to be over?!" Bakugo exclaimed as he leaned back against the closet wall. Uraraka tried to move around and chuckled some looking at him.

" You know Bakugo, you didn't have to come to this. No one made you."

" SHut up."

" I bet you wanted to hang out with more people but didn't want to come off as eager to be friendly!"

" I said shut up Uraraka!"

" And you know my name! And according to yourself, apparently you know most of our names too! Am I right?"

Bakugo stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away, " Will you shut up and leave me alone? You don't know fucking anything about me!"

" Well...maybe I should get to know you more then...I need help with my studies. And you have the third highest grades in class. What do ya say? Want to tutor me?"

Bakugo turned to the girl with his usual Bakugo scowl, she was smiling brightly and blushing, her arms still rubbing against his in the small space. He groaned before he opened his mouth, " you have to take over my trash duties every time I tutor you. Got it?"

Uraraka smiled and nodded her head, " Got it!"

Uraraka could have sworn she saw bakugo smirk to himself after they made their little deal, but then the door came open and her suspicion turned out to be true. Bakugo had a faint small smirk visible now thanks to the light from the open door, although as quickly as he could he turned it back to his usual frown. Mina looked to the two of them and smiled brightly, " So what happened?"

Bakugo blew out some air as he amde his way past Ashido and plopped down on the couch, now that his turn was up for the round. Uraraka meanwhile smiled to her pink friend telling her, " I think me and him made a connection. He's gonna start tutoring me!"

Ashido gave her friend a sly smile after her comment and the pink girl returned to the circle while Uraraka sat down on one of the couches now to be out of the game so the others could get their turn.

Mina happily clapped her hands together and began rubbing them, " okay who wants to go next?"

Kaminari smirked confidently and grabbed the bottle, " HELL YEAH LETS GO!" He starred at the bottle with a wide grin as it spun around and around. He was more than excited just thinking about being in that little closet with Ashido, or Jiro, and especially with Yaoyorozu. As the bottle began slowing down he could feel his heart beat racing, he began even sweating.

He felt his heart stop dead in its tracks as it landed on Kirishima. Kaminari's hands hit the floor as he yelled out, " FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Bakugo began laughing hysterically on the couch. Kirishima looked embarrassed as hell. " Oh! Well, I don't want to go in with Kaminari!"

" And I don't want to go in with Kirishima so I'm spinning again!" before he could grab the bottle again, Jiro yanked it off the ground and smiled smugly at him, " I dunno guys...Mina is the one who came up with this game, she makes the rules."

Kaminari seemed confused, " She said if a boy matced with another boy we dont have to go in the closet!"

Jiro then wagged her finger, taunting him, " And then she said it'd be more fun to just go in with whoever you matched with anyway, right guys?"

Mina shook her head as she giggled to herself, " That is what I said! And I'm saying that its the final rules! So go on in there!" She said as she pointed to the closet still giggling. Izuku seemed sorry for the to of them. Kaminari looked like he had just been told a close family member died as he slowly got up and marched for the closet, and Kirishima looked like he had just been laid off from work. Bakugo was laughing his ass off in the background the whole time.

The two got into the cloest and Kaminari pointed to Jiro, " I'm gonna pay you back for this Jiro! If you ddin't remind her about that stupid rule then-" Yaoyorozu then closed the door shut before he could get another word in.

The rich girl took her seat back with the others and sighed, trying to hide her blush, " Well...Ashido, Jiro...you two are well aware that two of us are now going to match together yes?"

Mina just waved her hands without care as she kept her grin, " Thats fine with me. Besides one of us is still gonna be with Midoriya!"

Izuku then returned to his flushed state. It just hit him that he was now the only boy left for this. He would have to be in a tight closet with one of these girls. Jiro wouldn't be so bad he thought, she's small and they could avoid contact the whole time if they space out from each other. Yaomomo, there was no way he was going to be able to avoid touching her in such a small space. And then Ashido...he gulped thinking about that. This whole thing was her idea, and she was a very friendly girl. Even if there was room for them to stay seperate, she would make sure they would stay in physical contact.

He began thinking up of ways he could make his time in the closet go by as quickly as possible, every scenario he thought was plausible to happen to him with these three girls. He actually felt confident that nothing would happen when he put enough thought into it. They would probably just talk the whole time and nothing too awkward would happen besides being too close to each other. He let out a sigh of relief as Mina stood up and opened the closet door for the red and yellow haired boys. Kaminari and Kirishima seemed to be pushing each other out of the way to compete for who got to get out first.

Kirishima being the physically superior managed to push him off and get out first, " Finally thats over!" Kaminari then followed soon after and let out a long sigh, thankful his time alone in that small closet was over.

Jiro then began laughing at the two, " You know you two literally just came out of the closet?" She couldn't contain herself as she grabbed her gut and laughed heavily.

Kaminari appeared very red, whether it was from rage or embarrassment was unknown, probably both. " Oh shut up Jiro! That's real mature of you!"

Kirishima just sulked over to the same couch as Bakugo and sat next to him. Izuku cleared his throat as he looked toward the electric quirk user, " Don't worry Kaminari, you two weren't forced to really do anythi-"

" Oh shut up Midoriya! You're guaranteed to be in there with a girl I don't wanna hear it dude!" Kaminari plopped down against the wall and just planned to keep to himself for the rest of the time. Jiro, still holding the bottle then placed it back on the ground.

" Allright..I already have it so I guess its my turn." he spun it fast and shut her eyes. Nervous to see whom it would land on. It was quiet for a few more seconds until she heard Ashido giggling. She opened her eyes and looked at the bottle, it was pointing right at Momo, her best friend. The rich girl had a nervous blush and stood up, extending her hand for her shorter friend.

" I-I suppose it's our turn Jiro..."

Jiro took her friend's hand and her face was now about as red as Izuku's was earlier. " Y-Y-yeah...let's...let's go then." she said as she stood up and walked into the closet with her, shutting the door behind them. Mina then scooched over to Midoriya with a large grin.

" We're the only ones left dude! Its you and me next!" She said with a wide grin showing off her teeth.

Midoriya gulped, trying to keep his cool, remembering his plans to make it as non awkward as possible. " O-o-oh...s-so it seems i-it is..." His face was reaching a shade of pink that rivaled Mina's in complexion as it over took his whole face.

Inside the closet, Jiro and Momo were at a loss for words. the taller girl seemed sorry that her large bust was taking up so much room, practically forcing itself upon Jiro.  
" I'm sorry Jiro, I imagine this can't be comfortable with you. Its just another downside to my body..."

the rocker girl was taken aback by Momo's sudden comment, " What downside? Are you kidding Yaomomo? Do you know what I'd do if I could have a body half as good as yours?"

" I don't see why you would. All it does is cause problems it seems. People think my costume is trashy...that I'm some sort of a harlot. Boys always stare at me and gawk. It feels like most people don't appreciate me for me...they just want me for my body."

Jiro frowned hearing her say all this. " I never knew you felt that way. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not your friend because you're pretty. I'm friend because of who you are on the inside. You're the smartest person I know, a capable leader, caring, and you're more than willing to help out anyone if they need it."

Momo smiled lightly at her friend trying to cheer her up, " thank you Jiro..."

" kyoka. Call me Kyoka...we've been friends long enough to where we can drop last names by now."

" Okay...Kyoka, thank you for saying that. It means a lot to know you think that."

" Anything to make you feel better Momo..." She smiled as she looked up to her taller friend, the two had been making eye contact for quite a while now. They were so close together, Momo's breasts were right against the smaller girl's upper neck and lower face. And Kyoka didn't mind if she were being honest.

" Kyoka...Um..."

" yeah?"

" What's, um. What do you think about..." Momo kept trying to form the words she wanted to say but couldn't for the life of her. Her face was rose filled and her palms were shaking. She shut her eyes and leaned down closer, puckering her lips and planting a kiss on the shorter girl's nose, missing her intended target of the mouth.

Jiro froze in place, eyes wide open. Momo's eyes shot open as well as soon as she realized she had just kissed her nose. She pulled back and covered her face with her hands and looked away, " I'm so sorry! it just came over me! I-I didn't mean to...no thats a lie I meant to..I'm sorry!"

Before she could apologize again, Jiro moved her hands away from her face, " Hey look at me." momo turned her face back slowly to her friend. she noticed Kyoka wasn't mad like she thought she would. She was blushing and had on a smile filled with joy, " I...I liked it. No one's done that to me before...it made me feel pretty."

Momo smiled kindly as the two returned to locking eyes, " Well...you are very pretty Kyoka. I'm sorry if I never let you know that before."

Kyoka smiled and stood up on her tip toes, trying to get closer to Momo's face, " it's alright, just...make me feel pretty again right now."

The rich girl smiled brighter than she ever had before and leaned back down slightly and the two shared their first kiss together. It was tender and slow. Not filled with any sort of passion or drive. It was both their first attempt at doing this and neither really knew what they were doing. They were enjoying it nonetheless. Jiro loved the taste of Momo's lips, it was like a fine wine. She wanted more, she moved her tongue out of her own mouth and pressed it against the lips of her friend. Momo opened her eyes momentarily, surprised at the sudden tongue pressing.

She knew what her friend wanted though and gladly opened her mouth and allowed Jiro's tongue entrance. The rocker girl's tongue explored every inch inside Momo's mouth it could, it was like heaven to the girl. She always thought Momo was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and now the two were locking lips and her tongue was deep inside her mouth.

Momo was enjoying the feeling of this deepened kiss. She let out a soft moan and began wrestling Kyoka's tongue with her own, causing the shorter girl to moan back.

The two stayed like that for what they hoped would be forever. But sadly the door opened up, startling the two girls as they separated from the kiss, their own saliva formed a string that connected their lips. Mina smiled brightly at the sight, she caught a glimpse of them smooching right before they stopped when she opened the door, " Oh my god were you two really making out?!"

The two girls blushed deeply, not really knowing what to say. Momo just sort of hid her face and walked out of the closet and Jiro followed behind and cleared her throat. Kaminari began whistling like he was at a strip club, " Jiro and Yaoyorozu actually made it?! man that is a fantastic mental image! Thanks Ashido!"

Jiro plunged her earphone jack into Kaminari's rib cage to punish him for his crude comment and took a seat with her best friend on another couch. Ashido meanwhile as shaking with excitement as it was finally her turn. " Come on Midoriya! It's our turn now!"

Izuku gulped heavily and slowly stood up off the floor, his face redder than a fire truck, his knees shaking, his palms sweating more than Bakugo's. Uraraka sighed seeing him in this state, " It's only seven minutes Deku! You'll be fine!"

Izuku tried to take a step forward after hearing his friend trying to make things less awkward for him. He may have been okay until Mina grabbed him bu his hand and pulled him into the closet with her. She shut it closed and now it was only the two of them.

Izuku let out a small gasp as he realized now only was he in a dimly light, small space with a pretty girl, but that same girl was smiling at him, making eye contact, holding his hand still and now had her body pressed against his. " I see you're really nervous Midoriya! It's okay, I've never done this sort of thing before either." She said as she looked into his eyes with glee.

" O-oh? T-then why...why d-did you want to...to p-play it so bad?" He could feel his own body start to grow weaker at the closeness the girl was pressing against him. He didn't plan for her to just go straight into something like this. At worst he expected their arms to touch!

Mina kept her smile up and pressed against him more, " Well, to tell you the truth I sort of thought it up on the spot...I thought we'd all like it! it seemed to have worked for Jiro and Yaomomo! So maybe it can work for us too!"

Izuku felt himself now lose control of his legs somewhat as he leaned against the wall of the closet, " A...Auuhhhh, I don't...I don't know Ash-Ashido...I don't know if I can handle..d-doing what they did!"

Mina looked puzzled at his remark, her smile faded and now she just starred at him with confusion, " You mean kissing? Thats what spin the bottle was made for dude."

" W-well I've never played okay?..I'm..I'm not some sort of...party p-person like you and the others..."

Mina looked disapointed at what he was saying, "...Do you think I'm trashy Midoriya? Do you think I go to parties and hook up with random guys?"

" Wha?! I-I d-ddin't sat that! I just mean to say...I dont have as much experience doing this sort of things as you do Ashido!"

She kept her confused look on her, although now she seemed sad almost, she broke eye contact and looked to the side, " I don't have any experience with this either...I've never done this before Midoriya. I haven't even kissed anyone..."

" Huh?...th-then why d-did you want to play this?"

" Most people our age get their first kiss doing things like this right?" she finally looked back to the freckled boy and resumed eye contact, " We don't ever get to be normal kids anymore it seems...I'm sixteen years old and I've never even gone on a date...all my old friends from junior high have all had at least one boyfriend by now. And I haven't even been asked out once."

Izuku saw it in her eyes now, she was hurt. She must have felt like in some way something was wrong with her, a reason why someone wouldn't want to be with her. He hated seeing her like this, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He had no idea if he would regret this or not but he felt he needed to do this.

He leaned wrapped his arms around her back, right in the middle of her and brought her closer as he simultaneously leaned in and pressed his lips against her own. Mina's eyes were now wide with shock, one of the shyest boys she had ever known just initiated a kiss between them. And not just any kiss but her first kiss, and what was probably his too she thought. He held on longer than she expected and she finally decided to close her eyes and enjoy the moment she had been craving for so long.

She placed her left hand on his torso, happy to feel that there was muscle definition on the boy, she already thought he was cute but she always wondered what he looked like under his clothes and now she had a general idea. With her right hand she placed it on the back of his head, grasping his green messy hair and brought him in even closer than before.

The two remained like that for a while before parting from each other for some air. Mina breathed heavily and smiled brightly, Izuku took quick small breathes and seemed more nervous than ever as he couldn't make a single sound.

" Midoriya...wow...what got into you huh?" She asked with a bright smile on her now lilac cheeks. Midoriya looked toward the ground, only to make eye contact with her breasts. his blush deepened and he decided to just look up at the ceiling instead. The two still had their hands on each other, and Mina took advantage of having a hand on his head and readjusted him so he could look at her while moving her other hand around his back, " Don't be embarrassed dude. I...I liked it...I liked it a lot. It was better than TV makes it out to be!"

Izuku managed to form a smile, a nervous one but still a smile, " Oh...I'm...I'm glad to hear that. I-I l-liked it too..."

Before the boy could say another word Mina pulled him in for another kiss. Now that she had initiated it this one was much more passionate, she ran her hand through his hair as she sucked on his lips and occasionally nibbled on his bottom lip.

Izuku was caught off guard by her bringing him in for another kiss. He never even expected the first kiss to happen and now here he was getting his second kiss. And now he had just realized he just had his first kiss moments ago. He actually smiled during this new make out session and squeezed tighter on the girl as he absent mindlessly rose one arm to wrap around the back of her neck, and the other to go lower, as he placed his hand on the girl's firm fit ass.

The two continued going at each other, wet smacking sounds were echoing in the closet as the two deepened their kiss by the second it seemed. Soon enough their kisses became sloppier as they had to stop every now and then for air, only to resume like an animal and usually missing the other's mouth when first going back to it. Neither of them even noticed that they were now so close to each other their crotches were practically grinding against each other. All they knew was they each felt good and they didn't want to stop.

Mina separated momentarily and sucked on his neck. Izuku without even thinking anymore, he was like another man by this point completely overtaken by passion and lust he joined the pink girl and placed his mouth on the girl's side of her face. He even began gripping the hand he had on her ass and let out a lust filled sigh of ecstasy. Mina still sucking his neck stopped from time to time for some air, every time whispering into his ear between breathes, " Izuku...oh Izuku."

Izuku then pulled her off his neck and brought her in for another lust fueled kiss as the two actually began sliding down the wall that Izuku had all his weight focused on. They were on the floor now, Mina in his lap as she continued to kiss the boy with more conviction than she's ever had before. She never would have expected such lust to come out of the boy but she loved every second of it. Izuku now moved his hand that was around her neck and brought it to her front as he held one of her breasts in his hand.

He didn't squeeze hard, it was light but still enough to stimulate the girl enough to stop her in her tracks as she moaned lightly, " aaaahhh..Izuku..." she smiled devilishly as she plunged her mouth back onto his and removed the hand she had on his back, now placing it on the boys crotch. She began secreting just the tiniest amount of acid and had it melt through the top of his pants. With her hand already there she quickly grabbed held of the now exposed pants of the boy and opened them up, exposing his boxers to her.

She let go of their kiss and backed up some, looking up to him and smiling. Izuku smiled back and grabed the upper part of his pants and pushed them down, showing off what the erection he had grown since they had started. Mina smiled as she saw it trying to poke out of the sliver from his boxers. She lightly grabbed it and managed to get it sticking out the sliver if cloth. She formed a veil of acid in the palms of both her hands, it wasn't hazardous tho. This was the weakest stuff she could make, it was essentially lube.

She wrapped both hands around his member and began pumping up and down. Izuku tilted his head back and moaned out her name, " M-Mina..."

As she kept up her steady pace, the closet door opened and the two were now exposed to their friends.

They looked like deer caught in headlights. Izuku's jaw had dropped and he began making strange nervous sounds that couldn't be understood. Mina slowly let go of his cock and wiped her hands on her own pants and was sporting a blush larger than any Izuku had held earlier.

Kaminari was cheering, Jiro looked away, Momo had actually gotten up and left the room as soon as she saw what they were doing. Kirishima looked out the window and pretended like he saw nothing. Bakugo looked dumbfounded, his jaw almost hitting the floor, there he was, the loser deku in the middle of getting a handjob in front of him.  
And Uraraka had been the one to open the door in the first place. She almost slammed the door shut again but she instead just began floating off toward the ceiling and formed into a ball.

Izuku had never felt this embarrassed before, all of these classmates of his, people he saw everyday...had now seen his dick. He quickly covered up and ran straight for the nearest elevator to head for his dorm room. Mina just sat there, still processing what had all occurred.

Izuku was now locked up in his room and was burying his head in his pillow. He couldn't believe himself, he let his lust take him over and as far as he was concerned he violated Mina. She was obviously feeling insecure about herself and he believed he had taken advantage of that now tat he thought about it. To make thing worse his phone was now exploding, every kid in class who wasn't there was texting him.

They all wanted to know how he had managed to pull off getting a hand job from one of the hottest girls in school. He didn't want to talk to them or anyone about it. The worst part was Mineta kept clawing at his door like a stray hungry cat, " MIDORIYA! YOU GOTTA GIVE ME DETAILS! HOW DID HER ASS FEEL?! HOW SOFT WERE HER BOOBS?! DID YOU TAKE ANYTHING OFF?!"

Izuku just ignored it all and kept his face buried in his pillow, ashamed of himself. After a while another knock was heard on the door, this one was gentler though. He had no intention to open it until he heard the voice behind it, " Midoriya?...We need to talk. Please?"

It was Ashido. Oh man she probably wanted to tear into him he thought, scold him for feeling her up like that and leading her to do what she did when they got caught. He thought to himself how he deserved for her to yell at him as he got up and took a deep breath as he made his way to the door. He unlocked it and opened it up, sure enough the pink girl was still there, her cheeks flushed with lilac out of nervousness. " Hey..." was all she said at first.

" hey...Ashido..." Izuku responded as he looked down ashamed.

" Can I come in? I really think we should talk..."

" Y-yeah." He took a step back and let her in. the girl closed the door behind them so they could have some privacy. " Ashido...I am so sorry of what I did."

Mina looked at him very confused, looking at him as if he had let some evil doer steal his quirk on purpose. " Why are you sorry Midoriya?"

" I practically took advantage of you! I'm scum...and I'm so sorr-"

Before he could finish his sentence Mina closed the gap between them and place a light kiss on his lips again. As she finished it she looked him in the eyes and smiled, " You didn't take advantage of anything Midoriya. I enjoyed every second of it until we got caught. I'm...I'm happy a nice guy like you was my first kiss...and also the first guy who's peen I saw and touched hehe!"

Izuku became very flushed as a smile of relief formed on his face, " W-wait! A-are you sure Ashido?"

She shook her head in approval, " Of course I'm sure!" She placed a light kiss on his cheek and kept smiling brightly at him, " I...I know what everyone saw was embarrassing beyond belief...but I think everything we did together made it worth it...and I'd like to do it again sometime..."

" O-oh...you m-me-mean..l-l-like a...a..."

" A date yeah!" Ashido said before he could finish. " You know like...boyfriend and girlfriend...I really felt something with you Midoriya...I thoguht pretty highly of you before, but after all of that. I don't think I'll be able to even think about anyone else besides you."

Izuku gulped deeply. Here she was, a beautiful powerful quirk using girl who he shared his first kiss, who he was intimate with, was now confessing the way she felt toward him, and it wasn't a dream. " I'd...I'd love that..A-Ashido!"

" Mina...call me Mina." She said as she placed another soft kiss on the boys lips as they officially became an item.

 **Author's Notes.  
** **This was something i thought up of for fun one day. Izumina is a super under rated pairing and I wanted to add to the pair in my own way. Any feedback is appreciated! thank you all so much for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

After the recent events between the two, Izuku and Mina had agreed upon the notion of them being a couple. It made sense, they were obviously attracted to each other and made a sort of quick connection thanks to Mina's little game. The two heroes in training spent the rest of that day just talking, really just getting to know each other as much as they could. Mina was particularly happy to hear that Izuku enjoyed video games quite a bit, although he only played ones with super heroes in them.

Of course throughout their time together each of their phones kept getting bombarded with texts. Usually just their classmates wanting to know details about what happened in Izuku's case or calling him a player which added to his embarrassment. He'd show the texts to Mina every now and then and they'd share a laugh over it. Mina while being very much more open about herself than Izuku, refused to show him the messages she had been getting.

" Uh...um Mina? I-I just was c-curious and um...w-what kind of stuff have our friends been saying to you?" He looked visibly concerned. He knew the kind of gossip that could spread about a girl that got caught doing what Mina had. He knew how hurtful peers could be.

Mina smiled innocently at the boy's concern for her, " it's nothing Izuku, just Hagakure and Tsuyu telling me that Kaminari went and told everyone in 1A what we did...and some kids in 1B, and the support department and general studies." She kept her cheerful smile on the whole time she explained it, but Izuku could tell by looking in her eyes. She was forcing this smile and it hurt her to know that possibly hundreds of people now knew how she was jacking him off just a few hours ago and was caught red handed.

Oh god this meant hundreds of people also now knew that his friends had saw his penis! Izuku became incredibly flushed again and Mina began rubbing his back. " You know Izuku, I was thinking. Since we're trying the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing...maybe we should be sure to keep ourselves in check when we aren't in one of our rooms?" She said with her usual Ashido smile.

Izuku, head still rushing as he thought about all the people visualizing him naked looked back to his girlfriend with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, " Keep ourselves in check?"

" yeah you know like, to make sure we don't get caught doing something like that again...I think if word of it got to the teachers no telling how much trouble we'd get into. And I'm pretty close to being suspended for a few days cuz of all the detentions I've racked up! hehe."

She was making sense. Izuku thought he was supposed to be the strategic thinker between the two and while he was fretting over strangers thinking about his slong, Mina had went and thought up a simple solution to prevent something like the closet incident from happening again. " Mina I think that's a g-great p-plan! But...what d-did you mean exactly by...'w-when we aren't i-in our r-rooms?" He already knew the answer but he honestly just wanted to hear her say it.

Mina placed a gentle hand on his face and giggled, " Come on silly don't act all coy on me. I mean if we're gonna get freaky deaky again we gotta make sure no one can see us!"

Izuku's blush deepened. He may have been a bit nervous to hear that but it gave him so much joy to hear this beautiful girl talking to him about them being intimate. Although how intimate they would end up being was yet to be soon fully. Izuku if anything, wanted to make sure he didn't act like a pig again anytime soon and would do his best to keep his lust at bay.

* * *

Downstairs in the rec room Kaminari was now with a group of his classmates as he opened up the now infamous closet, " And when Uraraka opened it they were both on the floor and Ashido had Midoriya's dick right in both of her hands! It happened all right here!"

Mineta quickly ran into the closet and began drooling and almost gasping for air, " that lucky son of a bitch Midoriya! What did he say to get her to do that?! Has he been a secret ladies man all along?!"

Aoyama meanwhile placed a hand under his chin, and used his other hand to extend in front of himself to get people's attention, " it is entirely possible that Midoriya needn't have any skills in romance! Have you never considered that perhaps our pink friend is just a run of the mill harlot?"

Hagakure gasped at the navel laser owner's words, " Mina is not a thot Aoyama! She told me the two of them just got swept up in the moment and it just led there!"

" madam I do believe you are being a bit too trusting of your friend! Kaminari! remind us whom's idea twas it to play this romantic game that led to the fondling of young Midoriya's dongle!"

Kaminari took a minute to process what all aoyama had said, not getting some of the words at first. " Oh, it was all Ashido's idea. SHe seemed really excited about it too, I mean so was I but the game wasn't my idea."

Mineta ran back out after having getting a good long sniff inside the closet, trying to inhale any hormonal energy he could. As he ran back out he tugged on Kaminari's pants, a smile of hope in his eyes, " Dude! it totally sounds like she wanted something like this to happen! Oh man Now I finally know which girl in our class is a slut!"

Hagakure pushed Mineta over and stood over him arms crossed, " I can't believe you guys! You've all known Mina long enough to know she's in no way or shape slutty! And Aoyoma I bet you're just saying all of these things because of your grudge you have against her!"

Aoyoma tried to feint innocence but it was becoming apparent what he was trying to do. He always had a rivalry with the pink girl, a one sided rivalry at that. He always did his best to be the center of attention and never got the results he wanted. Mina was just herself and never had to try to do it and yet she always stole the spotlight without even applying effort.

Kaminari was now rubbing the back of his head, " Well shit I feel pretty bad now...if Aoyama is just saying shit to be mean, I wonder how many of the kids in other classes are actually thinking the same thing legitimately now..."

Hagakure began swatting at the electric boy's arms, " This is why you don't go telling every person you know about this kind of stuff dumb ass!"

* * *

The next day was the last day before it was time to go back to classes, and Mina and Izuku had decided to go out into the town while they had some free time. A real date, a first for both of them. They left the dorm room together walking side by side, Izuku in an All Might hoodie and blue jeans, and Mina in a light red jacket, black t shirt and sweat pants. They had met up in Izuku's room and each of them had bright smiles when they saw the other for the first time that day.

" Y-you look...p-p-pretty Mina!"

Mina blushed her unique shade of lilac and twirled her hair a bit, " Thanks Izuku but I just sorta threw this together since this is a more casual thing you know? I can't look that pretty."

" Y-you shouldn't keep selling yourself so short M-mina!" he gulped as he took the initiate again and grabbed her hand gently, " I think y-you l-look great." He was serious about this whole dating thing and he wanted to make sure Mina knew. He did his best to hide his blush by looking down at the floor after his statement.

Mina giggled some and got up closer to him, their arms now rubbing against each other, " Come on let's get out of here and have some fun yeah? I'm SO excited to show you all these places I visit after school!"

The two still holding hands made a b line for the elevator. After arriving on the ground floor and quickly getting out and passing the rec room, Izuku froze up. Mina looked back at him and tugged some on him with their still connected hands, " Izuku? you coming?" Mina then turned her head to see what had the boys attention, and she let out along exhausted sigh as she saw more than half their classmates were down in the rec room and all of them had their eyes glued on the new couple.

Most of them seemed eager to see if anything would happen or looked nervous with the two now in the same room. Mineta was biting on his nails as he laughed in a maniacal tone, " Are...are you two gonna..hehehehe GIVE US A SHOW?!"

Izuku's face became as red as a fire hydrant as he gave Mineta the response most people expected from the boy by now, " AAAUUUHHHH!" He quickly let go of Mina's hand and used it as well as his other to cover up his face, " Mina I'll be waiting outside take your time!" He exclaimed as he ran out the door leaving the building.

Mina puffed up her cheeks in annoyance, " honestly guys could you all just drop it?"

Tsuyu then popped her head out from behind a chair and remarked in her usual tone, " You mean like how you dropped Midoriya's pants?"

A few of the kids busted out in laughter after the frog girl's witty come back. A few of them like Kirishima and Uraraka seemed uncomfortable with the situation and did their best to try and change the topic to no success.

For once Mina was upset that Iida and Yaomomo weren't here to ruin everyone's fun and make them calm down. Mina gave up any hope of them settling down anytime soon and rolled her eyes as she exited the dorms. As she stepped out she had to wipe away some tears that were forming in her eyes, she hated how her classmates were treating her and Izuku. She saw Izuku was simply standing by the front entrance, hands still covering his red face. Mina placed a gentle hand on his back and began rubbing it in circles, " I'm sorry about that izuku...they'll stop teasing us as soon as something else big happens." She said in an unusually calm demeanor for the pink girl.

Izuku uncovered his face and took in a deep breath before exhaling, " It was my fault you got laughed at Mina. I could hear it all from out here...If i didn't stop in my tracks and kept going like we should have we wouldn't have been able to hear all of their mocking."

Mina smiled warmly as she wrapped the hand she had been using to rub his back around his left hand, " You're like way too sweet Izuku! You're basically a human cinnamon roll you know that?" She said with her usual toothy grin.

Izuku smiled lightly as he looked down and scratched the side of his head out of nervousness, " oh...th-thank you Ashi-Mina! Mina..."

Mina giggled a bit at his verbal blunder and started walking forward hand in hand with her boyfriend, " Come on we should get going already. First we should go eat somewhere I'm starving!" The two ran off together down the street hand in hand.

Mina led the two of them into a very gimmicky restaurant. It was all themed like the 80's. 80's movie posters and CD album covers flooded the place inside and all the waiters and waitresses were dressed like famous characters or stars from the era. As the two of them sat down in a booth, each sitting on one of the opposite sides for it, Mina kept a large smile and appeared to be swaying side to side sometimes, " You're gonna love this place Izuku! They serve all this American food here its so cool! Even the menus are in english and everything!"

Izuku looked at the menu with a bit of confusion, he had eaten american food before but some of the things on the menu had him curious. " Have you uh...ever h-had a...how do you say this?"

Mina peaked over to look at his menu as he pointed toward an item that said, " Philly cheese steak." Mina took her best guess and pronounced it as, " Puh-hilly cheese steak! I think that's what its called!"

They heard some laughing coming from the booth on the other side of them, the laughing man turned around to reveal Neito Monoma of class 1B sitting all alone in a booth to himself, " Oh look at that! What a surprise! A failure from class 1A isn't able to read simple English that well!" His face made him appear as if he hadn't been getting good sleep lately and he looked as if he had been waiting to hurl an insult at a class 1A kid. And now that they thought about it, there was no one sitting in that booth before the two of them sat down. Was he eating here and saw them and decided to waltz over to sit next to them just to wait for an opportunity to mock them?

This was Monoma so of course the answer was yes.

Mina puffed her cheeks at the seemingly crazy boy and scowled at him, " Reading another language isn't exactly easy for most people you know!"

Monoma keeping his trademark psychotic smile leaned further forward, his face now creeping up closer to Mina's, making her and Izuku very uncomfortable, " Not easy you say? I guess someone as easy as you would know when something is hard right?"

Mina and Izuku both let out an audible gasp. They knew Kaminari had told everyone he could but they at least thought that kids they didn't know too well like Monoma wouldn't be so upfront about what they heard. Izuku oddly though, didn't appear embarrassed as he normally would. He actually looked angry and annoyed this time around. He moved his eyes focus from Monoma's smug face to Mina. She had turned her face away from the 1B student and was actually tearing up. He was worried this sort of thing was going to happen once he found out word had spread about what they were caught doing.

Izuku stood up out of his botth and marched over to Monoma's, actually getting in with the boy and giving him a stern look in his eyes, " Look here! If you're gonna pick on anyone about what happened between me and her it ought to be me! I started the whole thing and I escalated it! So you can either stop picking on Ashido and say all the things you want about me or you can leave!"

Monoma backed up some in his seat, he wasn't used to seeing the timid Izuku Midoriya so up front and personal with someone. He shrugged and decided to take up Izuku on his first offer being the bully he was, " Pick on you you say? So this is a free pass to say what I want about the self pain inflicting dork of 1A? Alright kid, you want me to make fun of you and not your little girl toy here then fine. I think you're-" before he could say another word the class 1B rep Kendo had walked over and delivered a karate chop to his neck and knocked him out.

" Sorry about that. He saw you two walk in and rushed over here before I could stop him." she reached into the booth and yanked him out of it, throwing him over her shoulders, " I have a pretty good idea about what he wanted to say to you two and I wanted to let you know most of our class doesn't care about it all. What you two do is your business." The orange haired girl walked away with the crazy boy slumped over her shoulders as they returned to their original seating.

Izuku let out a long sigh before returning to the booth he and Mina shared. He noticed she had used her napkin to wipe her eyes, and now she was smiling brightly at him.  
" Izuku...I can't believe you stood up for me like that."

Izuku's usual timid self began showing again, " Oh! Well...it j-just wasn't right what he was saying! No one has the right to say those sort o-of things to you M-mina!"

" But telling him to pick on you instead of me...you knew he wasn't going to stop anytime soon...and you would rather he ridicule you over me." The girl was blushing now and she leaned closer some, " That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me Izuku."

Izuku felt himself heating up and he quickly grabbed his menu, " i-it was nothing Mina r-really! I'd do it a-again if I have to...but maybe we should call a waiter over and get our food ordered...you did say you were starving and I d-don't want you to get hungry."

Mina smiled softly as she picked her menu back up, " And now you're worried about me being hungry, you are way too cute Izuku!" The girl's comment caused an even deeper and redder blush to appear on the boy's face as he tried his best to read the English letters on the menu.

* * *

After they had finished eating, the two stayed seated at their booth for a while to let their food digest and settle in. Izuku patted his stomach with a smile as he told the girl, " mina you were right this place is awesome. I don't think I've had something this good in weeks."

Mina smiled proudly as she stood up and took her boyfriend by the hand, " I knew you'd love it! Now come on I gotta show you what's next door! It's owned by the same people you'll love it!"

" W-wait Mina shouldn't we pay first?"

" Huh? Oh no I'm a regular here, they put everything on a tab for me and I pay it at the end of the month!"

"...H-how often do you come here?"

Mina rubbed the back of her head as she thought about it, " hmmm..it depends. Ever since we all moved into the dorms I've been coming here anywhere from two to four times a week I think."

Izuku's eyes widened a bit at her statement, he'd never once eaten at the same place more than once in a single week and she was visiting this place constantly every week.  
" D-don't you get tired of it? Eating here so often?"

Mina smiled gleefully, " Nope! Now come on I wanna show you what's next door already!" The two made their way out of the restaurant as Mina led the freckled boy next door. As they stepped through the doors of the establishment Izuku's eyes widened as he saw this place was like an antique paradise. Not just old timey furniture but everything that could be considered classic or vintage, they had an entire section in the front that was just comic books and manga from various time periods.

Mina jumped up and down a bit as she showed off her toothy smile, " See? Isn't this place awesome too?"

Izuku shook his head, " Y-yeah! I don't think I've seen a bigger collection of classic comics this size before!" he said as he walked absent minded toward the comic and manga section. He smiled as he looked up and down the shelves. They had comics from before and after quirks started popping up. And most of them seemed to be in good condition. Mina caught back up to the boy and patted his shoulder.

" Since you're busy with this I'm gonna go check out the movies, music and clothes okay?"

" Y-yeah okay." He gave her a thumbs up as she went further back into the store to look for her own things. As Izuku scanned up and down the shelves he began filling his hands with as many comics as he could. All Might, Spider-man, Superman, the flash, Igenium, and Wolverine comics made up the bulk of what he found and picked out. He had enough money to purchase all of these, but then something else caught his eye.

An Aliens vs Predator series of comics from a long time ago in very, very good condition. He remembered how Mina had wanted to name herself Alien Queen out of her adoration for the Alien series of movies. At first he thought maybe she would like one of these books, but as he got a closer look he realized they were all part of a set, they all together made up one full story and there were a lot of issues for it. There were even more issues of it than all the comics he currently was holding.

He couldn't afford to buy both his own bundle of comics and this one for Mina. He thought maybe he could buy her the first two and come back whenever he had more spending money available. But this store seemed pretty popular once he looked around and noticed just how many people were in here, and the fact that this was a full set of a classic comic series could mean they would go fast.

Izuku really wanted the comics he picked out for himself, but he had so many super hero comics already. And he thought these comics would make Mina happy. He placed all the books back where he found them and then grabbed all of the Alien vs Predator books and bought them, placing them in a brown paper bag before Mina could see so this way it would be a surprise for his girlfriend.

Girlfriend, Izuku still wasn't used to thinking that. He was on a date with his girlfriend and he had just bought his girlfriend a gift. He began blushing furiously in the middle of the store and took a seat near the front, bag of comics in hand as he waited for Mina. A few minutes passed before Mina finally came to the front to purchase her rather small findings of a frilly pair of pink socks and a black t shirt that said Acid in english.

She walked over to Izuku smiling, " So did Ya get anything good?"

Izuku avoided eye contact and scratched the back of his neck nervously, " U-uh yeah...but I didn't exactly buy anything for me...I bought you something M-mina."

Mina perked up some and leaned in closer to the boy, " Honestly Izuku if you get any sweeter I think I'm gonna get cavities!" She gave the boy a quick hug and nuzzled her face into his own briefly before letting go, " Come on let's head back to the dorms, I can't wait to see what you got me!" She said excitedly.

izuku was momentarily frozen in place after the minor public display of affection Mina had given him, he recovered soon after she said they should head back home and just nodded his head and let the girl grab his hand, locking their fingers together as they walked back. " Oh, by the way Izuku, don't worry about lunch, i'll pay for the whole thing once it comes time to pay this month's tab okay?"

" Wha-but Mina, my meal was more expensive than yours! I sh-should pay for mine."

Mina shook her head side to side, " Nuh huh. I already made up my mind about it, since you got me a gift I think it's only fair I cover lunch. I don't want to be one of those girlfriends who just doesn't pay for anything, thats not my style dude. If it makes you uncomfortable just think of it as a gift for you! You got me whatever is in that bag and I got you that lunch!"

Izuku smiled lightly at the girl. She may have been one of the worst students academically but she was people smart and knew just what to say it seemed. " A-alright sounds good to me Mina..."

* * *

As the two made it back to the dorms, they ignored anyone who asked them how their date was and just simply hurried upstairs. Neither of them wanted to deal with their comments about their relationship and it was just much preferable to ignore their classmates than to listen to them shouting out the same old comments and jokes about them getting caught.

The two had gone to Mina's room since it was the closer one from the ground floor. Mina using her key unlocked her door and happily plopped down onto her bed, " aaaaahh..,come on in Izuku!"

Izuku gulped as he started walking into her room. He had seen it before, but now he was going to be alone in her own room with her. His girlfriend and he alone in her room. Oh boy this got him flustered. After he finally took enough slow awkward steps he was at her bed. Only he just stood there with his blush. Mina giggled and pulled on his arm, making him fall onto her bed with her.

She crawled over next to him and leaned on the boy as she smiled, "Soooo...what did ya get me?"

Izuku cleared his throat before he spoke, " I uh...I remember how much you like this certain movie...a-and they had comics about it at the store...s-s-s-o I g-got you the whole set of them. Twelve total...i-i hope you like it!" He quickly placed the bag in her hands and the girl graciously accepted it.

She opened the bag up and reached in with gusto, taking out the first comic she grabbed and began examining it. At first her face looked rather blank, Izuku became nervous. He had totally messed up of course she wouldn't like a comic book he thought to himself. Then her eyes widened and her smile reached ear to ear as she began taking out one after the other, admiring the covers of each issue, " Oh my god Izuku! This is fucking awesome! I can't believe the store had these and I never saw them!" Mina placed the comics back in the bag and placed it on her night stand to read later, making sure they were out of harm's way.

Mina now with her hands free again tackled the boy and had him pinned to the bed as she snuggled up to him, " Thank you thank you thank you! I can't believe you remembered how much I loved aliens!"

Izuku now becoming even more flustered then before tugged at his collar, " W-well i-it was p-pretty easy to r-remember M-mina!...I'm j-just glad you l-like them so much."

Mina looked up, now locking eyes with the boy, she kept smiling even as she leaned in and placed a warm soft kiss on his lips. As she separated from the kiss she snuggled her head into his torso, her smile still large and cheerful, " You're the sweetest guy I've ever known Izuku...I'm the luckiest girl on the planet to have you."

Izuku only blushed a little this time, he smiled warmly as he looked down at his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her forehead, " A-and I'm lucky to be so close with you M-mina." He said in a very low tone, so low it sounded like a whisper to the girl.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **well originally this was going to be a one shot but so many people liked the first chapter i thought it'd be a crime to not continue this as a series. I will update when I can and dont plan on ending this any time soon. any feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

With the weekend over it was time to return to classes. Meaning it was time for Mina and Izuku to deal with their classmates all day without the safety of escaping them in their dorm rooms. They took their time getting ready that morning to make sure at least half of their classmates would already be out the building by the time the new couple had left so they could head to class together without any pestering.

As Izuku finished getting his tie on he grabbed his backpack and headed out his dorm room about fifteen minutes later than he usually would and headed for Mina's room to group up with her. Sounds easy enough right?

As Izuku came to her door he froze in place as a blush appeared on his face. ' _what if she isn't fully dressed yet? And what if she's okay with me seeing her like that?'_ the thought of seeing his girlfriend missing some articles of clothing made the boy feel flustered. He quickly took out his phone and texted the pink girl.

" _Hey Mina are you ready to go?"_

It was only a few seconds later when she responded, " _I'm about ready, I still gotta get out of my pajamas. Why don't you come on in Izuku? ;)"_

Izuku nearly dropped his phone as he read that text, even letting out an, " aaah!" loud enough for Mina to hear him from her room.

His phone vibrated again, another text from her. " _Izuku was that you?"_

Izuku sighed and knew he had been caught, he didn't feel like lying to the girl about something so petty as being outside her door so he quickly typed back, " _Yeah it was me. Is it alright for me to come in?"_

Next thing he knew Mina's door clicked and swung open to reveal the horned girl standing before him. She was half way out of her PJ's as she had discarded her pajama pants, only wearing her panties for any sort of leg cover. For her upper half she had on the undershirt of the UA uniform. Izuku froze in place seeing her like this, causing a giggle out of the girl. " Come on Izuku it's not like I'm stripping for you!" She took him by the hand and brought him into her room before closing the door.

Izuku took a seat on her bed and just began twiddling his thumbs trying to avoid staring at her. The girl grabbed the other parts of her uniform out of her closet and began putting them on piece by piece. As she placed her skirt on she turned her gaze to her obviously nervous boyfriend on her bed, " izuku, are you okay?"

"I'-I'm fine M-Mina! I J-just wasn't expecting to s-see you in your...in your u-underwear...is all." He said all while keeping his eyes focused on his hands as his face reddened.

Mina giggled and quickly placed her school jacket on before sitting next to him on her bed. She smiled brightly and pressed her left side against his right, their arms and legs making contact. " Izuku you've already felt me up a bit already not too long ago...and your my boyfriend so you shouldn't worry about this sort of thing. Besides we're all alone!"

Reminding him of how he felt her up in the closet didn't seem to help. " I-I-I-...That isn't the point Mina...I...I got carried away that time! If we're g-g-g-gonna do something l-like...like that again I'd have to...um you know...ease into it?"

Mina giggled more at the boy. She thought he was too cute for words and she loved how sweet he was, and seeing how she could get him so flustered was harmless fun to the girl. She leaned in closer and her cheeks now pressed against his own, " Oh yeah Izuku?...you saying we should fool around again?" She said in her best attempt at a sly sexy voice, but she was still giggling a bit and it came out sounding a bit corny. It still got to the freckled boy though as his face continued to heat up.

" We should get going to class now Mina!" he said as he quickly shot up before Mina grabbed his hand and yanked him back down. He landed right back in his same spot and Mina now was looking him eye to eye, one hand on his own hand, her other on his face.

She smiled brightly at him and rubbed her nose against his, " We still have half an hour until home room starts Izuku! I usually don't wake up til about now, but I wanted to spend some time alone with you before we got swarmed today, you know?" After ending her sentence she placed a light kiss on his lips and held it for a few seconds. As she let go she noticed the boy had surprisingly calmed down a bit.

His blush was still present, but he stopped moving his limbs anxiously and now returned eye contact with the girl as it seemed like something glimmered in his eyes, " You woke up early for me Mina? You never wake up early for anything! Not even when Sato volunteers to make us special pancakes and waffles!"

Mina smiled softly at the boy and pecked him on his lips again, " Like I said I just wanted to be alone with you some more before school." Izuku was now squeezing her hand a bit harder and he shut his eyes nervously before returning her gesture as the two locked lips. The two remained in a state of bliss in the privacy of Mina's room. This wasn't as lust filled as the kiss they had back when they played spin the bottle, this one was more tender and soft. Izuku was keeping himself in check this time, making sure he wouldn't let his hands go anywhere he felt they shouldn't be , so he simply held onto the pink girl's hands and kept a firm squeeze on them as he admired the feel of her soft lips against his and how he could swear she tasted like strawberries.

As the young couple continued their kiss, they were interrupted as Izuku's phone began going off. They separated and Izuku quickly dug his phone out of his pockets to see who was calling him. It was Iida, and upon looking at his phone he had just now realized time had flown by at light speed because they had spent the past ten minutes kissing. He answered the call and held his phone to his ear, " Um..hey Iida..."

" Midoriya where are you and Ashido?! Are the two of you cutting class to engage in inappropriate behavior!?"

" WHA-?! No! We're just hanging out in her room! Besides we still have almost twenty minutes left before home room starts! Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?!"

Iida sighed before he answered back, " Midoriya you know fully well that it is the mark of a good student, especially a good UA student to arrive as early as they can."

Izuku scratched the back of his neck nervously as Iida spoke. He took school way too seriously. " L-look iida, M-Mina and I just wanted to spend some t-time together before school o-okay?"

" You have all evening and several night time hours to spend together! "

Izuku started scratching the back of his head even faster now and even began shaking his foot out of nervousness. Before he could respond to his friend Mina quickly snatched his phone and brought it to her face, " hey class rep, Ashido here!"

Izuku panicked as she now held his phone, " mina what are you doing?!"

" Look iida, Izuku and I are leaving now okay? no need to get your panties twisted in a wad." She said cheerfully.

" Wha-that sort of speech is not respectful to your class repres-" Before he could finish his come back Mina hung up the phone and handed the device back to Izuku.

" Alright let's head to class Izuku!" She said as she jumped off the bed, grabbed her tie and got it on as fast as she could before opening the door and waiting on her boyfriend, hand extended ready for him to grab it.

Izuku sat there for a few seconds in shock before he stood up, " M-Mina! You just hung up on Iida you know right?"

Mina cocked her head to the side and giggled, " Well yeah of course I know that! Whats the worse he's gonna do? Tell me hanging up on him wasn't respectful?"

Izuku just let a sigh out as he grabbed her hand. The two walked out of the dorms hand in hand, passing by several other students on their way to class, and getting a few long looks from students they had guessed heard of what happened between them over the weekend and how they were caught red handed.

Izuku noticed that there was a wide variety of looks coming from the students of other departments as they marched down the halls. Some of the boys looked at him with a smirk and gave him a thumbs up. Others looked at Mina like someone would look at some swimsuit magazine in a store. Izuku knew this feeling all too well thanks to his quirkless days when everyone would tease him and spread viscous words behind his back. Only now all the malice and cruelty wasn't aimed at him at all. It was all on Mina. He saw several girls look at her with their best stink eyes, or stopping what they talked about just to stare at her as she held Izuku's hand, and then hurdle closer together and whisper something to their friends.

Mina seemed oblivious to it all as she just told Izuku about the dream she had last night where she defeated the hero killer stain all by herself. Izuku wished he could block out all the looks Mina was getting, he was so worried this would happen. All Izuku could do in response right now has make sure no one openly mocked her and got away with it, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

They finally made it to class 1A's doors with plenty of time to spare. Mina let out a long sigh as she let of Izuku's hand, " Well, time to deal with the daily grind." she opened the door for herself and Izuku as they stepped in, being the lat two to arrive.

They quickly took their seats on opposite ends of the room and waited for what the both knew was coming next. Mineta leaned forward breathing heavily, " SO! Midoriya! What all did you and Ashido do this morning huh?!"

Izuku kept his focus on his desk and refused to look at the runt right now, " Nothing that concerns you Mineta."

" Man come on! Ya can't just hog details like this from me! I'm your bro! And bros tell each when they score!"

Before Izuku could tell Mineta to cool it and leave it be, Bakugo shot out of his chair and looked Mineta dead in the eyes as he growled out, " Shut the fuck up grape head! If I have to hear one more person talk about what they think those two are doing I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Mineta squealed as he sat back in his chair, gripping his knees to his chest in fear. Yaomomo actually chuckled lightly behind him, she had begun to find it amusing whenever someone managed to put the delinquent in his place. Izuku actually looked up to Bakugo now, as had the rest of the class. Izuku was about to tell the boy thank you, but before he could Bakugo slammed back down in his seat and crossed his arms.

It was probably best to just not talk to him at all actually now that he thought about it.

Class had begun shortly after that and the kids went on like it was any other day. Only now Izuku found himself drifting from thought time to time. Either his mind would start thinking of Mina, and their kisses they've shared, or how excited she was when he had bought her those alien vs predator comics, and how she said she was the luckiest girl in the world to have him as her boyfriend. When he thought about it, he was actually the lucky one. A year ago he was a quirkless loser who couldn't even make a sound near a girl or he'd panic. Nowadays not only did he own a powerful quirk but he was in a relationship with one of the prettiest girls he had ever met who just oozed cheer and warmness. By all means he knew he was the lucky one in this scenario, had he never met All Might on that fateful day he never would have even met Mina.

For sure though, he knew he didn't regret kissing her for the first time back when they played that game a few days ago.

* * *

Jiro regretted how she and Momo had kissed during their time together in the closet. Their friendship was great and now it had been complicated with romantic interest. Ever since their kiss Jiro had been trying to text her rich friend, but she left her on seen every time. Even yesterday Jiro noticed Momo never left her room unless it was to get food or use the bathroom. Jiro offered to even be her study partner if she needed one and Momo actually turned her down, something she had never done to a study partner before, besides Mineta.

Jiro couldn't even think as to why Momo would be the one to avoid her, she had kissed Jiro first. It was on the nose but still, wasn't the kissed usually the one to avoid the kisser in this kind of scenario?

It was bugging her all day and it wouldn't stop until she had her answer. She had to know if Momo had regretted the kiss or if she just didn't know what to do now. This would be a conversation easier to do if she could make sure Momo had no way out of not answering her. Trying after lunch on their way back to class would be her best bet she thought.

Right now she was already in line for lunch anyway so her opportune time was about to come. She must have been lost in thought because Kaminari started poking her shoulder,, " yo! Earth to Jiro! The line's moving and you're holding it up!"

" What? oh sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff." She replied vaguely as she went back to paying attention to the line.

Kaminari leaned in closer to the girl, inspecting her almost, " you alright? You've been sort of dazing all day."

Jiro blushed lightly and started messing with her earphone jacks before responding, " I-I'm fine! I don't need you to worry about me."

The electric quirk owner shrugged, " Alright I guess fuck me then for being a concerned friend. Sheesh."

" Yeah some friend you are, telling pretty much the whole school about what you saw Ashido and Midoriya doing. I thought you were cool man."

Kaminari looked offended at what she said, " Wha- aw come on now Jiro don't be like that! How could I not tell everyone about that! It was the juiciest thing to happen to this class since we started coming to this school that didn't involve super villains!"

Jiro maintained her blush and kept moving with the line, " Well...no one asked me about me and Yaomomo...and what we were doing...are we not good enough for you to talk about?"

Kaminari looked like some cogs were now freshly turning in his head,"...SHIT! I forgot all about that! You two totally made out! Man Ashido and Midoriya totally stole the spotlight from you two huh?!"

Jiro sighed as she grabbed what food she could before heading for her usual table. On the way there she saw Ashido was now sitting with Midoriya's usual lunch group of Todoroki, Iida and Uraraka, and Ashido was as close to Midoriya as she could get as they were practically cuddled together. The green haired boy had a large blush on his cheeks and the pink girl had lilac covering her own as they enjoyed their meal together with friends.

As Jiro neared her usual table, she noticed Momo wasn't there today. She sat her tray down but remained standing as she looked around. SHe finally spotted her taller friend quite a ways away as she sat with Kendo and the other girls of class 1B.

"So that's how it was going to be." Jiro let out a long sigh as she sat down at her table with the rest of her friends and began staring at Midoriya and Ashido. She was honestly jealous of what they had. How is it that those two barely spoke to each other before playing that game and were now seemingly the happiest couple in school, and meanwhile herself and Momo were best friends before they played that stupid game and now they weren't even talking to each other.

" Romance is some bullshit." Jiro said to herself as she started eating, giving up on trying to talk to her now former best friend if she was going to go to such lengths to avoid her.

* * *

Izuku and Mina sat as close as they could together as they ate lunch with Izuku's usual friend group. Out of the five students there none of them really knew how to get a conversation going for all of them to join right now as Mina and Izuku just talked to each other, leaving Todoroki, Iida and Uraraka out to dry. Iida decided they were being too close on school grounds, boyfriend and girlfriend or not he believed this was no proper behavior for UA students.

" Ashido and Midoriya! Are you two aware of how close you are sitting to each other!?" He said as he rose his voice to spoke over the two. " You are both right up against each other, your arms and legs are touching as we speak!"

Mina waved her hand at him like it was no big deal, " Come on class rep lighten up. We aren't hurting anyone."

" Ashido you are being very disrespectful today you know!?" he responded back in his best attempt at a booming voice. Uraraka and Ashido both started giggling as the glasses wearing boy was now practically doing all he could to get respect out of the pink girl.

Izuku sighed, " I'm sorry Iida, honestly I just sort of forgot about that PDA rule...W-we've gotten sort of used to b-being this close lately I-I think." After his reply Izuku scooted just a tiny bit away from his girlfriend to give her the space Iida demanded they give each other.

Mina pouted at Iida saying, " you're no fun dude."

Iida kept a stern look as he answered back, " Call me what you like but at least I am honoring our school!"

Mina took a bite of food and whispered to her boyfriend, " I didn't know having a stick up your butt was honoring the school." Her comment gained a soft chuckle out of Izuku.

Uraraka then cleared her throat, " SO um...Todoroki I didn't see you much over the weekend, did you do anything fun?"

" I studied." is all the half and half hero said as he continued eating. Uraraka let out a defeated sigh at her failed attempt to get a conversation going. As she turned back around to look at her other friends she noticed some boys from the other courses had stopped by the trash cans and were now openly staring at her direction. She mentally traced where their eyes would be aimed exactly and they were all looking right at Ashido, no doubt saying Mineta levels of perverted thoughts about the girl.

Uraraka began blushing herself as she remembered the fateful event that caused Ashido and Deku to become a couple, and how she had opened the door to see the freckled boy's pants down, and his throbbing erection in Ashido's hands as she massaged it in her palms moving her hands up and down the shaft until they both snapped out of their lust filled daze and the two of them stared like trapped animals at their friends.

It was the most embarrassing thing she had ever been a part of. She felt sorry for the two, they were the main talk of the school right now and it wasn't in a good way. In the midst of her self thought, Ashido spoke up.

" oohh..Izuku I got way too much on my tray...do you want some?"

" O-oh, sure M-Mina."

Mina smiled and grabbed her fork, using it to impale a piece of chicken meat, she then lead it toward Izuku's mouth. " U-uh, Mina I can eat it myself...I d-don't really need you to play airplane with me..."

" Come on Izuku it's already in my hand and on my fork...~you knoooowww you waaaant iiit iiizuuukuuu~" She said in a soothing singing voice to her boyfriend.

Iida face palmed, thinking they were being childish. Uraraka did her best to try and not laugh, and Todoroki just ignored them without trying.

Izuku laughed a bit at her singing to him about wanting to eat food. He had a slight blush and quickly opened his mouth and took the whole piece of chicken in one go before chewing it and swallowing. Mina smiled brightly and giggled before placing the rest of her leftover food on Izuku's plate for him to eat. izuku although, seemed to be getting caught up in the moment.

He had a strawberry on his tray and remembered how Mina's lips tasted like the sweet fruit. He grabbed it by hand and then pressed it against the girl's cheeks, " uh...Um..M-mina...here..."

Mina looked legitimately surprised as her cheeks turned lilac again. Without using her hands she took a large bite out of the juicy fruit in Izuku's hand. After her bite she kept her eyes focused on him as she chewed it all and then wiped her mouth on a napkin, " Feeding me by hand Izuku?...that's a lot more intimate than me using a fork ya know." She had a warm smile on her face again as the two made eye contact.

Iida then stood up and stretched his legs over the table, forcing himself between the two as he plopped down in the middle of them. " Alright that is MORE than enough lovey dovey attitude while you are under my watch!"

Izuku suddenly realized what he had done, he just hand fed Mina a strawberry by hand in front of his friends. He looked to Todoroki and Uraraka who both seemed uncomfortable by his actions. He cursed at himself mentally, ' _damn it Izuku! You were getting out of control again! You cant keep doing this! People won't stop saying such awful things about Mina If I cant control myself around her!'_

Mina looked down and pouted after Iida had separated her from Izuku, " I'm sorry If I made you feel uneasy...I was just trying to have some harmless fun..."

Izuku then quickly sat his head back toward her and Iida, " what you did WAS harmless Mina! I was the one who took it too far again..."

Mina chuckled some before replying, " Izuku that was a 50/50 thing. You need to stop beating yourself up over things I did okay?"

Iida nodded his head vigorously, " MMHMM! Ashido is right Midoriya! Neither one of you alone are responsible for making us here feel uncomfortable with your acts of PDA! It was a team effort! You are BOTH responsible for putting us in such an uneasy mood."

The two of them looked down ashamed and both said, " I'm sorry." in Unison.

* * *

As they sat in homeroom for the last time today, Izuku kept thinking over ways to show more self control. Even when it came to mundane things like eating lunch or getting ready for school he just couldn't seem to keep himself from enjoying Mina in any way he could, and he always took a perverted pleasure from it. He and Mina had already talked about not being too openly lovey dovey out in public, and compared to how often they seemed to cuddle and lock lips behind closed doors they were doing a swell job at keeping their public affection down, but they still found a way to be affectionate enough to push the boundary in public without being too extreme.

As classes came to a close Mina had walked over to his desk and happily stood by his desk as she waited for him to leave. " Ya know Izuku, I actually thought of a way to help me study and get my homework done better!"

Izuku smiled at the girl he adored so much as she brought up what seemed to be a harmless topic, " oh yeah?"

" Uh huh!" She shook her head up and down rapidly, " AND it involves you too!"

" Oh? Well what is it Mina?"

She had her eyes open wide and grabbed his hands as the two made eye contact, " Alright, so! I figured every time I get an answer right you have to kiss me! And every time you get an answer right I kiss you! Sounds good right?"

Izuku became very flushed after the girl just declared this with several classmates still in the room, and even Mr Aizawa too! " O-o-oh! Th-that sounds like a good idea...we c-can try it out t-tonight if you want..."

Mina smiled brightly as he accepted her offer, " Awesome! I feel like this is gonna give me better results than Yaomomo's study sessions! No offense Yaomomo!" She said as she turned to the number one student whom was still at her desk.

Yaoyorozu sighed, " no offense taken Ashido...but while you're here...I was hoping we could talk...just you and me."

Ashido's smile vanished as the pink girl looked at the onyx eyed beauty confused, " huh? Talk about what?"

Momo looked away slightly with a mild blush, " I er...I need some advice."

Mina looked surprised that the smartest girl in class would come to her, the second worst student in class, for advice. " Um, alright sure. Whatever you need Yaomomo!"

Izuku stood up as he gathered his things, " I guess you two want privacy about this right? I'll uh..I'll go ahead and head for the dorms Mina...j-just text me when you're th-there."

Mina waved bye to her boyfriend as he left the class, " Oh, yeah sure thing Izuku." She turned her attention to Momo and sat down in what was normally Mineta's desk, " So what's up Yaomomo?"

Momo sighed, avoiding eye contact as she began to speak, " you see...well you saw Jiro and I when we played that game of yours and how we were...you know."

" making out?" The pink girl asked casually.

" yes that." momo replied with a deep crimson covering her cheeks. " I haven't been able to find the courage to talk to her or even look at her since it happened. I feel terrible and I think I've ruined our friendship. So...I just wanted to know, how are you and Midoriya handling your situation so well? You two barely talked to each other before and now you're in a relationship...even with so many people saying awful things about you. How do you do it?"

Mina was taken a back by all of this coming out of the girl, she never took Yaomomo to be the sort interested in this kind of thing. She placed a finger on her chin as she thought of a way to give Momo the answer she needed, " Well...after Midoriya and I...you know...I thought about it for a long time alone in my dorm room. I thought about how sweet he was, and brave, inspiring, cute, and how he actually made me feel better about myself with just a simple kiss. I hadn't felt like that about anyone before, so I figured I should give it a shot and ask him out. And the people saying all those things...well that's just how gossip goes I guess you know? It'll pass in time and besides, Izuku stood up for me to someone's face about it...so I don't think anything anyone can say will change my mind about how happy I am that this happened between me and him."

Momo seemed to be taking it all in almost like Mina's explanation was a history lecture. " So...you're saying if I really feel something special, I shouldn't worry about how other people will act?"

Mina shrugged with a smile, " Yeah I guess that's an easier way to put it!"

Yaomomo stands up with a thoughtful look to her face before flashing a smile to Ashido, " Thank you Ashido. This helped me a lot. I've got a lot of thinking to do now I suppose, more so than before."

Ashido stood up and gave the rich girl a light hug, " ~Aww~ don't sweat it Yaomomo, it's what friends are for!"

Aizawa then appeared behind the two hugging girls, " You two are aware that I can't leave the class room until all students are gone right? So get out."

Ashido and Momo seperated from their friendly hug and seemed embarrassed at holding up their teacher. Mina giggled some soon after, " Sorry Mister Aizawa we were just talk-"

The teacher then closed the gap between him and the girl and looked Ashido right in the eye and planly said, " I don't care. I just want to go home and sleep. Get. Out. "

* * *

Izuku was currently waiting up on Ashido in the rec room. He sat in a chair near the back and just read the latest hero news. A few yards from him Bakugo sat on the floor with his back leaned against the couch as he was now tutoring Uraraka and Kirishima, and seemingly getting really fed up with it, even though they had just started.

" HOLY FUCK YOU TWO! HOW HAVE YOU PASSED ANY OF THE TESTS SO FAR?! NEITHER OF YOU HAVE GOTTEN A SINGLE FUCKING QUESTION RIGHT!"

Uraraka was scooting back some from the explosive boy's temper and Kirishima just sighed and actually laughed a bit, " Come on dude, we've only been asked one question each so far."

Izuku sighed as he saw Bakugo continue to go off as he angrily went over their science with them and explaining how they even take notes wrong. Not too long after that he had gotten a text from Mina saying she'd just left the main building and was headed for the dorms. Izuku cleared his throat a little as he started thinking about them studying together, and Mina's idea for their study session.

Even though he always found himself getting consumed by her affection and always enjoyed it, it was never easy to think about. It made him feel awkward how a beautiful girl was willing to let him touch her like that, kiss her and even grope her. They hadn't had a repeat of what happened their first together back when they were in that closet playing that game. Hell all they've really done since then was cuddle and kiss, but really they had only been together for three days now.

Were they moving too slow or too fast? Izuku's mind raced back and forth as he tried to think of an answer. If they were regular high school kids maybe they'd be moving at a normal pace right now, but they weren't normal high school kids. They were training to be pro heroes and they were being targeted by who knows how many villains, by all means maybe they were in fact moving too slow. But Izuku knew he wouldn't be able to handle going any farther than they were currently, unless he just let his lust take over again. Which he had no plans on doing anytime soon.

He hoped so anyway.

While he was trapped in his trance of thought he felt something very warm and soft press against his face as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He quickly moved his eyes to meet the soft pair of breasts that were now pressed right up against his face and heard an excited, " Izukuuu!" Come from the owner of the set of melons.

His face quickly became redder than blood and he felt his heart jamming against his chest as if it were trying to burst out of him. "a-a-ah! M-Mina! Don't you think this isn't the right place for us to be so close?!" he said in a worried voice.

The pink girl quickly let go of her hug but grabbed on to his left hand, " It was just a hug Izuku!It's not like I was handfeeding you a strawberry hehe!"

Izuku stood up with his backpack slung over his shoulder and let out a sigh of defeat, " O-okay haha very funny Mina. I just meant you know..y-you had your...up on my...on my..."

Mina looked at him confused as she blinked a few times before answering the quiet boy, " I had my what on your what?"

" N-never mind it's not important I g-guess. Let's just head to my r-room and we can work on our homework and study."

The two started walking for the elevators and Mina let out a long bored sigh, " Really dude? Already? We just got out of school for the day and you want to hop on homework already?"

As they stepped into the elevator Izuku seemed confused, " huh? Well yeah Mina. I a-always start on my homework as soon as I can. D-don't you?"

Mina shook her head side to side, " nope! I always chill out for an hour or two...sometimes more after I come home and then I'll do my homework...or I just speed through it before going to sleep and finish whats leftover in home room."

'Oh so thats why she had such awful test grades', Izuku thought to himself. He was determined now to make sure she got into a good study habit and he was going to be the one to lead her down that path. " Well, you should start doing it as soon as possible. a-and that way you have all night to look forward to having free o-once you finish."

Mina shrugged as the elevator arrived on Izuku's floor, " I guess." the pair started walking toward Izuku's room as he fiddled around his pockets for his keys, having them out just as they got to his door and unlocked it. Mina quickly ran inside and plopped onto his bed with a happy sigh escaping her mouth, " We're still gonna do my idea for studying right ~Iiizuuuuukuuuu~?" She sang cheerfully to the nervous boy.

Izuku gulped a bit as he sat down next to her and started unloading his backpack, " Y-yeah of course we are..i-if you think it'll h-help you st-study."

Mina smiled at the answer she had hoped for and quickly took out her own homework. Her folders that contained all her notes were messy, and over filled with old notes, looking like they would burst open at any moment.

" uuuhh...Mina? When was the last time you emptied out your folders?"

Mina looked at her boyfriend confused, " What do you mean? Shouldn't I keep all my notes together so I can study it all when it comes time for finals?"

" Well...y-yeah but you should put them away form your new notes, you don't want to mix up your old notes from last semester with the new stuff from this semester you know?"

Mina sighed as she felt like an idiot, " I guess you're right. I never even look at the stuff anyway."

Izuku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and offered her a sincere smile, " Well hey don't beat yourself up M-Mina...I'll make sure you g-get the best grades you've ever gotten i-in your life okay?"

Mina smiled and placed a quick peck on the boy's cheek as a thank you for his kind offer, " Thanks Izuku! So, which subject should we start with first?"

" Well that depends...I say we get whatever is hardest for you out of the way first. So, which do you have the lowest grade in right now?"

Mina placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it, " Weeelllllll...that's tough to say. I have D's in everything right now actually."

Izuku's mouth dropped at her confession. " Wha-are you sure? N-nothing but D's in all our classses?"

" Well all the academic classes!" mina pouted and started scratching the back of her head, I do fine in gym and the main hero class. It's just math, science, literature, history and English that I have a hard time in."

Izuku mentally cursed as he thought to himself, 'just those classes? thats every single academic class we have!'  
He cleared his throat and knew he had to keep to his word. He was going to turn her grades around and make sure she made it to at least the top fifteen of the class' grades.  
" Okay well, science is my easiest subject so we can start with that."

Mina nodded and quickly took out her science homework which she had to yank from the deeper part of her backpack and uncrumble it, it looked like she had just smashed it into her backpack without a second thought as soon as she was given the sheet of paper. Izuku's sheet looked pristine as fuck compared to hers.

" Okay well, um...question one. Without looking at your notes Mina...c-can you tell me what the power house of the cell is?"

Mina looked at the sheet of paper for a while before smiling and shouting out, " The nervous system!"

Izuku just looked at her blankly, she had obviously not paid attention at all today in class. " N-no Mina...it's the Mitochondria..."  
The next several questions went on like this, Izuku asked her a question and Mina either blurted out a random answer or asked to skip it and come back later. She came close to one answer at some point. When asked what animal cells had to protect them she answered cell walls. Close but not the right answer, but that did help her with her next question.

" o-okay Mina...plant cells have what on their outside to protect them?"

Mina excitedly smiled as she answered back, " a cell wall! A cell wall!"

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, " Y-yeah...way to go Mina you finally got one right..." even though the answer to this question was obvious from the last one. Nonetheless at least he knew she was paying attention to what he was telling her, but now he had remembered. She got one right so it had to reward her with a kiss.

Mina smiled brightly as she scooted closer to Izuku, " Alright Izuku! I got one right!" she started giggling out of joy of getting her reward. Izuku quickly shut his eyes with a large blush on his face as he held onto her hands and brought himself in towards her, locking their lips together. Yet again he was met with her sweat, succulent strawberry tasting lips and he loved it.

He leaned in more and deepened the kiss best he could, his mind always seemed to go blank when he and Mina got so intimate, as if nothing in the world existed anymore but her. Izuku didn't even flinch when he felt her tongue force its way into his mouth. Izuku let out a soft moan as the pink girl explored every inch she could of the boy's inner mouth and returned some moans of her own as Izuku began wrestling her tongue with his.

Izuku had now let go of her hands and brought them up to her head, placing his left hand on her face and his right on the back of her head, running it through her hair and admiring how soft it was. Mina moved her own hands to Izuku's waistline, keeping a firm grasp on it as she leaned forward as much as she could, pressing her breasts against the boy's torso.

Izuku kept his lips locked with her as he did he best to bring her in closer, but they were as close as they could get sitting up like they were. So instead Izuku kept his hold on her and slowly himself down onto his back and bringing her with him. As he laid back down on his bed he now had Mina on top of him as they continued their passionate kiss. It was never Mina's idea for her reward of getting one question right to be so extreme, she assumed Izuku knew she only meant a quick kiss but right now her mind wasn't focused on anything other than Izuku and how warm and safe he made her feel. She adjusted herself atop of him to try and get more comfortable, resting her crotch against his, feeling his hardened member present under his pants.

Every now and then they broke the kiss for some air, but whenever one of them did it the other just continued assaulting the other's face with their mouth and tongue, practically licking each other like animals whenever their lips weren't smashed together. Izuku absent mindlessly drifted one his hands down Mina's back until he reached her ass. Like last time he placed his hand over it, only now he had begun to squeeze it and held on as he began actually moving her with his hand. This resulted in her crotch riding against his own pants covered crotch, the friction created by the two caused more lust filled moans between the two kissing teens.

Izuku continued groping her firm and tight ass and moving it around, not stopping once even when he broke their kiss for some air, he made sure to keep the friction going between the two. He was in a state of pure lust right now and it only strengthened the longer this went on. Soon enough he had actually began gyrating his hips as he rubed against her skirt covered crotch and thighs, making both of them feel more aroused than before.

Neither of them knew when they would stop, neither of them were thinking. They were simply overcome by their natural hormones and lust, completely in a daze. Until Izuku began suddenly thrusting upward and pulled away from the kiss and let out a long moan as his eyes seemed to roll back some, " M-Mina!..,ooohh..."

His eyes then shot wide open and he pushed her of of him. " I-I-I-I-I...Oh no!" Izuku was looking down at his pants with the brightest blush he ever had.

Mina was surprised that Izuku had just pushed her off like that and looked at him with a rather upset look, " izuku what's your deal?"

Izuku just kept staring at his own pants and refused to look up, covering his crotch with his hands, " I'm, I'm, I'm...I'm so sorry Mina! B-but you need to find someone else to h-help you study right now!"

Mina narrowed her eyes at him and was obviously confused, " Izuku what's going on?"

He stood up and turned away from her, " Y-you don't want to know okay! Please! I'm not upset with you a-at all..it's m-my f-fault! Again!"

Mina sighed and walked over to the boy. placing her hands on his back as she began massaging him and spoke in a soothing voice, " Izuku what's wrong? Please tell me? ~Pleeeaaaaasssee~?"

Izuku gulped and felt his chest tighten. He knew it would just be rude not to tell her but he felt so embarrassed. " L-let's j-just say that I...I need to change my...my...u-underwear..."

Mina looked even more confused now and rose one eyebrow quizzically, " Did you pee yourself?"

"...No..." Is all Izuku responded with. It took Mina a minute but the dots were finally connected when she realized Izuku had gone off and busted a nut inside his own pants while they were going at each other.

She kept massaging the boy and kept speaking in a soothing voice, knowing how awkward and embarrassed he must feel about this ordeal, " Well, hey how about this? I'll let you...clean yourself up and I'll go get us some drinks and snacks. We don't have to worry about my idea for the whole kiss reward thing again tonight...we can study the normal way okay?"

Izuku let out a long sigh and turned around, flashing her a smile as his face stayed red as fire, " Th-that sounds alright...o-okay yeah..."

Mina let go of her grasp and left the boy alone in his room while she retrieved food and drinks for them. Izuku walked over to his dresser and slammed his head against the wall three times. He took out a clean pair of boxers and quickly removed his pants. As he took off his now soiled pair of boxers he held them up for inspection. Sure enough there was a massive wet spot where he had gone off. He let out a defeated sigh as he tossed them in the trash can and put on his new pair before covering them with his pajama pants.

He had a long way to go when it came to self control around Mina.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **Yo thank you all so much for your continued reading of this series! I'm honestly surprised at how quickly this has become my most popular story in less than a week but I'm thrilled at all the positive responses and just want to say thank you all so much again. As always any and all thoughts and criticisms are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since Izuku's embarrassing moment he had with Mina during their study session. He had been trying to practice more self control since then. He only kissed her when she kissed him first, and kept his hands to himself for the most part. This proved difficult for the green haired boy though, whenever they were alone all he wanted was to be close to her. It was like an urge to him, but he didn't want to continue feeling like he was violating his girlfriend so when he felt his urges getting too strong he simply placed his hands under his thighs and sat on them until he felt his urges go away.

This was, somewhat working. The school week was almost over and he had managed to avoid any perverted acts thus far, but with the weekend closing in he knew he and the girl would no doubt venture into the city again on another date. He was looking forward to it yes, but he feared of losing control over himself again. He'd be with her all day saturday no questions, and he could barely contain himself just from the few hours they spent together after school studying and doing homework.

Right now though he just needed to focus on going through this last school day of the week, take the usual weekly tests and then he'd be totally free to worry about all new things.  
Things seemed to be going alright today for the One for all inheritor. He was keeping himself calm around Mina, he felt confident about the tests he took and now he was just enjoying a nice lunch with all his friends and Mina.

Uraraka was in the middle of telling them all how much of a ball buster Bakugo was as a tutor, " Everytime Kirishima and I got any question wrong he'd start yelling and howling like a crazy person! it stopped being scary after all and just got kinda funny. I even messed up a few times on purpose just to get a reaction out of him."

Izuku couldn't understand why anyone would purposefully make Bakugo mad but Mina seemed to be enjoying the story as she laughed with the zero gravity girl. After Mina stopped laughing she began telling her own story of Bakugo's raging, " One time I got paired up with him in science class to do a report right? At first he was making me do quite a bit of work, but it was sooo boring! So I told him I bet someone like Izuku or Todoroki could do this whole thing alone and he lost his mind and did everything by himself and I still got full credit!"

Izuku became uneasy thinking about how he was used to fuel the explosive boy like this, " Uh...when was th-this exactly Mina?"

Mina waved at him to calm down, " no worries Izuku it was back like a month before we started going out."

" That doesn't make me feel any better a-about it though. I'd rather Bakugo not have any reasons to be upset with me you know?"

Iida cleared his throat and then interjected into the conversation, " I for one must say I am both impressed and disgusted with how you handled that report Ashido! it was a group project and you just tricked Bakugo into doing it all alone? Honestly if you have enough smarts to trick Bakugo into doing as you pleased you have more than enough wits to simply do what was needed from you in the report!"

Mina sighed and leaned back onto Izuku, resting her head on his shoulders, their arms touching as she yawned, " yeah yeah whatever Iida. I'm doing better now though right Izuku?" she said in a cheerful manner as she snuggled into the boy's shoulder.

Izuku gulped and began turning red. " Y-yeah! Our studying's really been helping her a l-lot Iida! I b-bet next report we have due she'll for sure score in the top ten of the class."

Mina giggled and smiled warmly at the positive reassurance form her boyfriend and scooted a bit closer to him. Iida placed a hand under his chin and seemed to think about what Midoriya had said about her, " Hmmm...well if you speak so highly for how well she's performing now I suppose I can't be too upset. But I must ask the two of you to separate immed-"

Todoroki covered Iida's mouth with his left hand before he could finish. " Iida come on. You were young once too right? let them have their fun." He said in a dry manner.

Iida pushed the hand out of his face and looked agitated as hell at Todoroki's comment, " And what is that supposed to be mean?! Are you implying I act like some old geezer who doesn't understand kids?!"

" yeah let's go with that. Sure."

Mina was laughing hard into Izuku's shoulder as she grabbed her belly, laughing hard after just eating so much wasn't a good combo. " hahahaha! Oh my god who knew Todoroki could roast someone like that?"

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle as well. It wasn't often when Todoroki interacted with others like this but it was always a treat. Without thinking as he laughed at Iida bickering at the half and half hero, he placed a hand around Mina's waist and rested his own head on her's, avoiding her horns best he could. He took a light sniff of the girl's pink hair and noted how it smelled like a fresh flower shop. With his other free hand he instinctively placed it on Mina's knee and gave the girl a light squeeze.

Mina giggled a bit more as she pecked Izuku on the neck, " Hehe...Izuku, that tickles!" She said playfully into the boy's shoulder.

Her laugh was so pretty he thought to himself, her hair so soft and inviting, and her skin was smooth and warm. He entered his daze like state again as he began moving his hand now up her leg, caressing her healthy thigh and rubbing it with his hand. He could feel how she got warmer and warmer the further up he went, he even felt himself touching her skirt now and then.

Mina then placed a hand on his own, at first Izuku welcomed the touch of the girl but then she moved his hand away from her and placed it over the table before removing her head from his shoulder. " Izuku," She whispered, " Don't you think that's a bit too much while we're in public? What if someone can see under the table? We'd both get in a lot of trouble you know."

Izuku snapped out of his daze and began blushing like a madman, " O-o-oh! I'm s-sorry Mina...I just sort of got l-lost in a trance I s-suppose!"

Mina smiled warmly at him and rubbed his hair with her left hand, " it's alright...we just need to be more careful in public remember?"

Izuku nodded his still blushing face in agreement, " R-right. Um, excuse me Mina." he said as he stood up, " I'm j-just going to use the bathroom real quick alright?"

" Alright, hurry back Izuku!" She said as she blew a kiss toward the nervous boy. All this time Iida had continued his lecturing to Todoroki about respecting your higher ups.

* * *

Izuku was now splashing cold water onto his face, trying to calm himself down. He had been making good progress over the week, then all it took was Mina cuddling up next to him and he lost control again. It was a good thing she stopped him before he did anything too severe, after all his hand was really only a few more inches away from her underwear and her...

" Stop thinking like that Izuku!" he said as he splashed more cold water on himself. As he continued to stand over the sink splashing water in his face, two boys from the business class walked into the bathroom as well. One was of average height and had blue hair combed over to the side, the other was about as tall as Sato and bald as can be.

At first they just didn't seem to notice Izuku, walking past him. Then one stopped and turned around with a sly smile, " Say! You're that Midoriya kid who fought Todoroki right?"

Izuku turned the sink off and faced them, " Oh m-me?" he said pointing to himself. " Yeah th-that's m-me."

The two came closer to him with eager faces, " wow look at us using the bathroom with a small time celebrity and possible future client!" The tall bald one said.

The blue haired one crossed his arms as he looked Izuku up and down, " Eh, I dunno about the future client part. He has a powerful quirk but his appearance is so bland."

Izuk sighed looking at the boy deadpanned, " I'm standing right h-here you know."

" I Know."

The taller bald one took out a small notebook from his back pocket and began writing notes down as Izuku would often do himself. " Midoriya...on the shorter side...appears shy...not eye catching..." Izuku was thinking it was about time he left the bathroom now, until the other one spoke again.

" Speaking of not being eye catching! You know who IS eye catching though, Ashido. You know, the pink girl with the black eyes and horns."

" Ohh yeah! Hell even in a crowd of other mutated heroes she'd still stand out! AND I bet she'd be an amazing client to have!"

Izuku didn't know if he should leave or stay now, they were talking about Mina and he was fearful it would go someplace bad. The blue haired one smiled with an air of smugness to him, " Oh ho I bet she would!" He turned to Midoriya, " I heard Ashido gave you some rather good one on one time in a closet in your dorm right? If she's like that to a classmate imagine how friendly she'd be with her boss right?"

Izuku scowled and got closer to the two business majors, " Shut up! She isn't like that at all! Neither of you know what you're talking about!"

Before either of them could make a remark, a flushing came from one of the stalls before its door quickly came open, and out stepped another student not form the hero department, only Izuku knew this one. His purple hair and purple eyes gave him away easily, Hitoshi Shinso. The brainwashing quirk user waltzed over the to trio, sensing the tension in the air, and having heard everything from the stall was rather annoyed.

He looked at the tow business students and yawned, " WHat are your names?"

The blue haired student rose an eyebrow in confusion, " Um, I'm Naka." Naka's eyes then glazed over and he froze in place. Shinso turned his gaze to the taller bald one.

" ANd you you? What's your name? Go on spit it out."

The bald boy seemed confused, it appeared as if he didn't remember the general education boy from the sports festival. " My name? My name's Shika..." His eyes did the same as he froze in place.

Shinso then cleared his throat before saying, " Now then...both of you are going to stop talking about Ashido. And while you're here go ahead and use the bathroom...where you're standing."

The two boys stayed frozen with their zombie like eyes as piss began pouring out of their pants. Izuku covered his nose and backed away with Shinso who was now looking at Midoriya with his usual deadpan tired look. " Don't think I did this to help you or your girlfriend. People won't shut up about the two of you lately and I'm sick of hearing about it all the time."

Izuku nonetheless appeared grateful of the brain washer's actions. " O-oh..well, still I want to say thank you Sh-shinso! You didn't have to do that for me but you did anyway. Like a hero would I guess."

Shinso formed a very small curve at the edge of his lips, a small smirk. " It's not very heroic to make two kids piss themselves Midoriya."

" B-but it is heroic to jump into a situation you h-have no place being in and helping anyway!" The two walked out of the bathroom together and made their way back to the lunchroom. " S-so how have you been Shinso? If you don't mind me asking?"

Shinso shrugged his shoulders, " Meh. Just getting b. Trying everything I can to get into the hero course."

" O-oh, I see. " Izuku ddin't really have anything to say about that. On one hand he wanted Shinso to follow his dreams and make it as a pro hero, and to get into the hero program like he himself was. On the other hand, this would mean one the students already in the hero course would have to get swapped into general studies so he could take their place.

" Anyway, Midoriya. While we're talking I need to ask you something."

" Y-you aren't gonna brain wash me again are you?" Izuku said concerned.

Shinso sighed, " No don't worry about that. This is just a little favor I need of you."

" U-um, alright...w-what is it if you don't mind me asking?"

Shinso rubbed the back of his neck and smirked a bit, " Well, you remember that crazy girl Mei Hatsume from the support course?"

" Y-yeah I remember her? Why?"

" Well, for some reason she's interested in testing my quirk out in any way possible. We've been hanging out a lot for the past few weeks and now she's made some helmet that she hopes can counter my quirk. She wants to test it tomorrow. So I said let's make a day out of it, catch a movie and get dinner and all of that. And no I didn't use my quirk on her so don't even ask."

" O-oh! So, you're going out with her?"

" Basically. I'm new to this though...and you're the only guy I know who's done this before. So what do you say, double date tomorrow with me and Hatsume?"

Izuku thought it over as they kept walking. He would end up going out with Mina anyway this weekend, and he was trying to show more self control. So maybe having more people around would keep him in cheek, it mostly seemed to work at school, until he got too into his admiration for Mina anyway. " You know what? Sure. It c-could be fun. A-and I bet Mina would l-like to do it too."

Shinso smiled and gave a sly thumbs up to the freckled boy as they entered the cafeteria. " Awesome. Just meet us at the gates of the school tomorrow at noon alright?"

" S-sure thing!" He waved to the purple haired boy as they separated to return to their tables. As Izuku came closer to his table, he noticed Mina was absent from the table. He looked around and couldn't see her. He took his seat at the table. Iida had now taken out several notes of paper and had apparently given a mini lecture about how Todoroki is disrespectful and needs to mature. Todoroki just had his ear buds in listening to music ignoring him.

Uraraka looked exhausted from listening to Iida bickering on and lightened up once she saw Izuku, " ohhh thank god you finally came back!"

" S-sorry it took so long...um, where's Mina by the way?"

" Oh Yaomomo walked over and asked to talk to her for a minute, I think they're back in the classroom."

* * *

Mina was sitting in her own seat in the 1A classroom, visibly not pleased to be in the class during the lunch break but Yaomomo said they needed to talk again and it needed to be private. The rich girl sat in Aoyama's seat, they had to tell him to leave the classroom since he was eating in their alone and he simply did a flashy twirl before leaving them alone to the room.

Mina stretched some in her seat and looked at the onyx eyed beauty with curiosity, " Sooooo...what did you want to talk about this time? Jiro again?"

Momo shook her head as a light blush spread across her cheeks, " yes. You see I thought it over for a few days...I started talking to her again but its been so awkward! Neither of us can even seem to bring up the kiss we shared."

Mina looked apologetic to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, " Give it time you guys will be back to normal in no time Yaomomo."

The rich girl then looked to Mina with some sadness in her eyes, " But...I-I don't want us to be...what we were before. I want us to be more. I want us to be like you and Midoriya. So...I need a favor from you. Please?"

Mina seemed confused and motioned for her to go on, " Um, alright? i don't really know what I can do to help anymore than advice though."

Momo looked away holding her hands together at her chest, " Well...yous see...I sort of told Jiro that you and Izuku had invited me to hang out with you two tomorrow since it's saturday and all...and that you told me to bring someone along."

Mina sighed, " So you lied to Jiro about what? Like a double date?"

Momo continued avoiding her gaze from the pink girl, " Y-yes...I'm sorry Ashido. I just think if we have more people to bounce off of and talk to it can help us get over this awkward hump we're in! I'll pay for lunch! For all of us! I just need this one favor Ashido...please? I wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't have us play that game after all..."

Mina sighed and leaned into her arms on her desk. " Hmmm...I don't know how Izuku would feel about a double date you know? But I'm sure I can convince him that'll be fun" She smiled and tapped the rich girl on her back, " Plus we're friends right? Friends do this kind of stuff anyway! And I've secretly always wanted to try out a double date at least once you know?"

Momo smiled brightly and returned her gaze to the pink girl, " Thank you Ashido! You don't know how much this means to me."

Mina waved her hand as if she was dismissing the compliment as she kept grinning, " Aw don't thank me just yet! Just be sure to dedicate your wedding with Jiro to me okay?" Momo blushed even harder and Mina quickly looked at the room's clock, " Well, we still have a few minutes of lunch left so Imma go do that alright? See ya Yaomomo." Mina walked out of the classroom and thought about the best way to break it to Izuku that two girls would be double dating with them tomorrow.

* * *

By the time Mina had returned to the table at lunch they really only had about five minutes of lunch left. As she sat down next to Izuku she gave the boy a big toothy grin. " Hey! So Izuku...I have something I need to run by you real quick!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow before adverting his gaze, " O-oh? W-well..I er...I h-have something I n-need to run b-by you too Mina..."

Mina now had her own curious look to her face as she leaned in closer to the boy, " Oh yeah? Well how about you go first okay?" She said in a friendly demeanor.

Izuku cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room nervously, " Well um...when I went to the bathroom earlier...I r-ran into S-Shinso...you know the brain washing guy from the sports festival?" Mina shook her head acknowledging she remembered the purple haired boy. " And uh...before I ran into him s-some guys were saying some bad things...and Shinso helped me out. So I sort of owed him a favor I guess...and h-he has a date tomorrow, w-with Hatsume from the support class..."

Iida then turned his head away from Todoroki and looked as if he was having PTSD flashbacks at the mention of the support class student's name. Mina just seemed confused about all of this as she brought a finger to her chin, " Sooo...what does them having a date have to do with you Izuku?"

Izuku started twirling his thumbs as he spoke up again, " W-well...I s-sort of agreed that they c-could double d-d-d-d-date with us tomorrow..."

Mina started giggling, much to the surprise of the freckled boy. " Oh my god Izuku this is hilarious! You're gonna love this!"

Izuku looked at her confused, " uuuhh..M-Mina don't y-you want to talk about this double date situation?"

The girl giggled some more and then placed her left hand on the boy's shoulder, " Of course I do! Because we aren't going on a double date! We're going on a, HAHA, a triple date!"

Izuku froze as he looked at his girlfriend, "...huh?"

" Yaomomo needs help with Jiro. Things are awkward with them right now and she asked if I could help by letting them tag along with us tomorrow! Oh man, and I was worried you'd be upset about me setting up a double date for us without asking you first but you did the exact same thing! Hahaah!"

Izuku just let out a sigh that was a combination of relief and added stress. He really wasn't even that comfortable with the thought of a double date, it sounded awkward enough but he owed Shinso and it could help him keep himself in check. But now two more girls were joining them, he didn't know how he felt about that but it would be hypocritical of him to object to Yaoyorozu and Jiro coming since he had already made the plans for Shinso and Hatsume to come.

Nevertheless dozens of thoughts were now racing through his head, he'd have to spend all day surrounded by four girls and only one guy. They'd all be on a date with another sure but he was used to being in situations where there were less girls around, and he was worried about what if he lost his cool around Mina again and tried something perverted with her with their friends around. He'd just have to come up with an analogy of sorts to help him show more self control around the girl like he did when he honed full cowling.

His thought was then interrupted by the school bell going off. Time to return to class. Mina stood up and yanked the boy up as she grabbed his hand. They had a small pop quiz when they got back to class and got their scores back at the end of the day before they left homeroom. As Iida and Yaomomo handed out the now graded quizzes, Izuku was pleased with his score of eighty eight. It was a bit lower than his usual score but still plenty high. Then everyone in class froze as what sounded like the highest pitched screeching ever created on the earth erupted in the classroom.

The whole class looked over to the creator of the sound as she was now jumping out of her seat in joy. Mina was holding her paper up and had an immensely bright and large smile covering her face. " I got a ninety six! I got a ninety six!"

Bakugo then stood up with a large scowl as he growled out, " WHAT?! HOW DID YOU DO BETTER THAN ME RACCOON EYES?!"

Izuku sunk down in his seat as he knew the next words out of Mina's mouth. " It was all thanks to Izuku! Thank you so much Izuku!" She said as she ran over and embraced the boy in a hug. Bakugo turned around and glared at Izuku and kept it going for as long as Mina hugged him, making Izuku feel very conflicted as he enjoyed the warm embrace of his girlfriend but was intimidated by Bakugo's glare.

Aizawa then hollered to the pink girl, " Ashido you can squeeze Midoriya after school get back to your seat!"

Mina let go of the boy and giggled as a blush formed on her face as she quickly went back to her seat between Asui and Aoyama. " Sorry Mr Aizawa!"

* * *

Now that the day was over Izuku and Mina enjoyed each other's company in the girl's dorm room. They were cuddled up together on her bed, Izuku had his arm around Mina's back and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Mina loaded up some show she wanted to show the boy on her laptop. " You'll love it! they do all these funny poses and the fight scenes are so bizarre and outlandish!"

Izuku yawned as he waited for it to load, " You know, I'm really proud of you for scoring so high on that quiz today Mina...You got the third highest grade on it out of the class apparently!"

Mina smiled brightly as she snuggled deeper into the green haired boy, " it would have been impossible without you Izuku!" She placed a gentle kiss on his neck before she continued speaking, " There's no way I would have even made like a seventy five at most if I didn't have you helping me out. I wanted to make sure I did well to show how much you tutoring me meant to me."

Izuku blushed at the girl's words and smiled warmly. He didn't feel nervous right now, and he was doing a good job of suppressing his perverted thoughts. It was his idea for them to start watching a show together and Mina suggested this Bizarre Adventure show he had heard a lot about before. He figured as long as his mind was focused on something else he wouldn't attempt anything while they were alone.

The night went on and they ended up finishing the whole first season, Izuku seemed visibly upset about the ending. " Bu...but they just can't kill off Johnathan like that! Th-then it's like Dio won!"

Mina giggled at the boy's reaction to the ending of the show's first season. Izuku had gotten invested into the characters and loved the gentleman protagonist of the show. Mina yawned as she snuggled deeper into him, " You liked it though right?"

" Huh? O-oh yeah...it was really good."

" Then you'll love everything after this! You haven't even seen anything yet! Things get so much weirder after this you'll think all of what just happened was tame!"

Izuku chuckled at that. He loved that he and Mina had something else they could do together that didn't require them going out and seemed to keep Izuku's lust for the girl under control as he could just focus on the show. He covered his mouth as he yawned and sunk deeper into the girl's pillows and mattress. It was getting late and the two of them were so comfortable as they were right now. He looked around and noticed the Alien vs Predator comics he had bought for the girl were on her dresser. " Do you like the comics I got you still Mina?"

Mina looked up and smiled, " Like them? Dude they're awesome! I'm halfway through it all right now and its kick ass!" She let out a long yawn after her response and brought one of her hands up to the boy's chest, resting it on his muscular body, much the girl's delight.

Izuku had no idea what time it was currently. All he knew was it was late, and they were both tired and comfortable. He figured it wouldn't hurt anyone if they stayed like they were right now. He was about to ask Mina what she thought about it, but as he looked down to ask her, she already had both her eyes shut closed as she snuggled deeper into the boy, their faces now touching.

Izuku blushed and let out a yawn of his own as he shut his own eyes and began drifting to sleep with his arm still wrapped around the girl. They had a busy day ahead of them after all, and they were both so tired already. Izuku soon fell quickly asleep unaware Mina was just fake sleeping.

Mina made sure to wait a while, making sure he was asleep as she whispered, " izuku?...Izuku?" She smiled and grabbed her blanket off the foot of her bed and covered the two of them up, doing her best not to disturb him. She felt so safe and happy when her and Izuku were alone like this, she didn't want it to end yet, and she thought he'd object if she offered to him sleeping over, so naturally she thought her best course of action would be to just let him pass out in her bed. With the blanket now covering the two she placed her head back on his shoulder and cuddled up to him best she could. Soon they were both asleep with a smile on their faces. 

* * *

**Author's notes  
** **I'm honestly surprised at how I've been cranking out these chapters so fast one after the other, usually it takes me a lot longer to think of things to write but for this story I can't seem to stop thinking up what to do next. Anyway, all the feedback has been freatly appreciated and the continued support for this story is fantastic! Thank you all so much and see you next update**


	5. Chapter 5

As Saturday dawned the next morning Izuku's shut eyes were met with the warmth of the morning sun. He slowly peeled his eyes open as he let out a small yawn. He was so comfortable, he hadn't slept so well since, ever now that he thought about it. He was still a bit groggy and in the midst of waking up when he looked around the room some and noticed the lack of All Might Posters and figures. Instead he noticed he was in a cute bedroom as one might call it. Then it struck him as he finally remembered.

He was in Mina's room, in Mina's bed, and with Mina. He looked over to his side as a blush crept onto his face. Mina was sound asleep. Very sound asleep. She had her head rested against the boy's shoulder and chest, one arm sprawled to the side and hanging off the side of the bed, the other resting on Izuku's stomach. Only half the blanket was on her, it looked like she may have kicked some of it off of her in her sleep, and she had a long string of drool coming from the side of her mouth that pooled onto Izuku's tee shirt, leaving a noticeable wet stain on the boy's All Might shirt depicting the hero in his modern costume.

If this were any other girl Izuku knew he would have jumped out of bed immediately and screamed like he just witnessed a murder, but with it being Mina he felt no need to even move. He just moved a hand up to her hair and softly began petting her. The girl soon let out a loud yawn as she opened her eyes, smiling up at the boy, " mornin'." She said in a half awake half asleep voice.

" M-morning Mina..." izuku replied back. " I'm sorry if you're upset at all about me sleeping here l-last night...y-you just looked so peaceful and comfy, and I didn't want to w-wake you."

The pink girl giggled lightly as she snuggled her head into his chest, " mmm...I wasn't asleep before you Izuku. I thought you'd leave if I were still awake so I just pretended to pass out. Looks like my plan worked hehe." Izuku laughed lightly at the girl. She really was a lot smarter than most people thought she was. More importantly though Izuku realized, he had actually spent all night in bed with the girl and didn't try anything perverted. Maybe he was finally getting a handle on things.

Mina sat up some and reached over to the nightstand by her bed, grabbing her phone, " uuuugh...it's only nine thirty! We still have like two and a half hours until the triple date. Waking up early sucks sometimes ya know?"

Izuku shrugged as he sat up in the bed, stretching his arms out before forcing out a deep yawn, " I guess. I never really slept in before anyway...I got used to waking up early and training before I entered U.A."

Mina turned around and looked like her curiosity had been peaked, " What kind of training did you do? Cuz no offense dude, but when you first got here you were really bad at using your quirk you know?"

Izuku looked down knowing it was true. It wasn't his fault though, his body wasn't used to One for All, if he had been born with the quirk he'd have it mostly under control by now like his classmates and their quirks. Instead he was born quirkless, something he hadn't yet told Mina. It was probably better that way. And now he was taking too long to answer her question he realized, " Well the training I did was all just strength and stamina based...y-you know building muscle and a-all s-s-so I could handle my quirk easier..."

Mina smiled as she patted the boy's abs, " Well you defiantly built some nice muscles Izuku! " She said with a toothy grin. " So, quick question. How much of your muscle is natural? I imagine some of it has to be from your quirk right?"

Izuku coughed into his hand and looked back to the girl. He didn't like talking about his quirk but he was sort of locked in a corner here. " Well..i-it's all from my training actually...I-I had no muscle a-at all before I started working out and training to get into U.A."

Mina smiled brighter and then grabbed the boy's bicep, admiring its tone, " Wow so this is all from training and hard work?! That's so cool! I always thought it came from your quirk!"

" Y-yeah... I got like this all through hard work. Lot of hard work actually...but it was worth it, if I hadn't endeared that training, I-I w-wouldn't have gotten into U.A."

Mina let go of his arm and kept her smile going, but now it gone from a toothy grin to a warm smile, " Well, I'm glad you did it! I wouldn't have met you otherwise!" She quickly placed a quick kiss on the boy's lips before getting out of bed and throwing her pants and tee shirt off, much to the boy's surprise.

" M-Mina?! W-hat are you doing?!" Izuku screamed as blood rushed to his face.

Mina turned around, giving Izuku a full view of her in her bra and panties. He had seen her panties before sure, but not her bra, and now he was seeing both at once. He had a full view of her toned athletic build, her healthy thighs and fit stomach. Cleavage as far as the eye could see, he couldn't help himself but gawk at her beauty. " Dude come on it's fine! We're all alone! I'm just changing into something for the thing today."

Izuku let out a long sigh, for a minute there he thought she was about to start coming onto him dressed like that. He knew there'd be no way he could control himself had that happened. " O-oh...right good call. I should probably go change too." The boy got out of the bed and walked toward the door as Mina placed a black shirt over her that said Acid across it.

Before he could get to the door Mina grabbed his hand, " Just hurry back when you're done changing okay?" She gave him another kiss on the lips but held it a bit longer this time. As she parted Izuku held onto her hand, a dreamy look covering his eyes as the two made eye contact after the kiss.

" y-yeah I will...I'll be right back." he said as he returned the favor and gave the pink skinned girl a gentle, longer lasting kiss. The two stood there for a while, holding hands and keeping their lips joined together. Their morning was off to a good start that was easy to see. Izuku with his free hand placed it on Mina's back, bringing her closer to him as their bodies pressed against each other.

Izuku lowered the hand on her back and once again found himself admiring her fit, toned ass. He gave her a light squeeze and the girl let go from the kiss giggling, " Izuku come on we can do this after I put some pants on."

Izuku's face quickly turned a light shade of red as he let go of the girl. This was the closest he had come so far to touching one of her more sensitive areas while they weren't covered. Really, all that kept him from just grabbing hold of her ass fully was just a thin piece of fabric, but he knew he wanted to touch her bare, warm and smooth skin everywhere he could. He quickly shook his head to get those Mineta thoughts out of his head. " R-right sorry! I'll be right back, for real this time." He said as he ran out the door.

* * *

After the two got dressed they spent some more time in Mina's room as they waited for noon to roll around. They listened to music and showed each other some videos they liked online. Nothing eventful really. They were simply killing time until it was time for the triple date.

Then when it came close to noon they made sure they had their phones and wallets and walked out of the dorms hand in hand, Izuku in a green all might hoodie and blue jeans and Mina in a red jacket with white strips going down the arms and red sweat pants with white strips going down the legs and her black t shirt reading Acid being under the jacket.

By the time they had reached the main gates of the school, Yaoyorozu and Jiro were already there waiting. Mina waved excitedly to them and hurried over, dragging Izuku along as he tried not to trip to the sudden change of speed. Yaoyorozu was in a grey turtleneck sweater and wore black dress pants. While Jiro was wearing a long sleeve shirt with an Aerosmith logo in yellow over some flames on it, and over that she wore an unzipped black leather jacket and black cargo pants.

" Yaomomo! Jiro! You two look great!" Mina shouted as they finally reached the gate. " Are the other two not here yet I'm guessing?" Mina asked.

Jiro shook her head, " Nope. And last time I checked none of us had their numbers so I guess we're waiting."

Izuku scratched the back of his neck as he looked down, " Y-yeah I probably should have asked him for his number yesterday...I'm s-sorry guys."

Mina patted the boy's shoulder with a smile, " Aww don't worry Izuku! We know how awkward you are about this stuff so no worries!"

Izuku let out a disappointed sigh, not exactly the reply he was hoping to get but better than what he expected. As he looked back up he noticed Momo and Jiro both looked a bit uneasy. He figured they were probably very nervous about this. Mina had told him how they had essentially stopped talking entirely after they kissed that first time and now they were going out on a triple date, so if anyone was going to be the most nervous about this ordeal it'd be them.

Before Izuku could try to lighten the mood himself he heard some familiar voices call out to the group.

" Yo!" Shinso called out as he and Hatsume walked over to the group. He was in a purple hoodie and blue jeans, and looked about as tired as he does any other day.

Hatsume on the other hand was wrapped up in a thin red long sleeve shirt with a yellow tee shirt over it for extra warmth and then wore a dirty pair of cream colored cargo pants. Then there was the thing on her head. She had on a very bulky helmet that covered every inch of her scalp and nearly covered her eyes. This was probably the invention she wanted to test out to see if Shinso's power would still work if one tried to counter it with some sort of defense.

Hatsume quickly rushed over to Yaoyorozu as she exclaimed, " Woah! Why are you covering your body with that sweater?! You can't use your quick effectively like that right?! You are the creation girl right?! How does that work?!" She came closer and closer after she finished each sentence, making the rich girl visibly uncomfortable. " If I show you some blue prints can you just make the invention for me?! That'd save me sooooo much time!"

Yaoyorozu finally had time to speak up now that the zoom quirk girl had asked a question and eagerly awaited her response. " Oh...well, I don't think I should. If it were an emergency situation sure...but the school provides you with all the parts and equipment you need to make your inventions so I don't think I should."

" Oh Booo!" was all Hatsume said as she kept her energetic crazy smile. She didn't seem phased by the rejection at all really.

Yaomomo took a few steps back from the estranged girl, " Um, anyway. Where would you all like to eat? my treat."

Mina smiled and pointed to the left down the road, " there's this awesome American place down here! I go there all the time!"

Jiro shrugged, " I could go for hibachi."

The brain washer seemed to like the hibachi idea, " yeah I'd rather go for that than burgers and fries."

Hatsume then turned some dials on her helmet, " Shinso! Time to test this baby out! Ask me if i want to eat hibachi!"

Shinso sighed, " Alright fine. Do you want to eat hibachi?"

She giggled with excitement as her invention was being tested, " Do I?!" She then froze in place with her eyes going idle.

Shinso then shook her out of it, " Let's just go already come on."

Mina giggled some seeing the girl's invention fail so fast already. Hatsume removed the helmet and started adjusting the dials on the helmet and tweaking with the device as they all started heading toward the restaurant.

Mina noticed that while they all walked down the street that her and Izuku were the only ones holding hands. Shinso was just walking with his hands in his hoodie's pockets, Hatsume was still messing with her helmet and Jiro and Momo just didn't seem to know what to do. It actually made her strangely happy seeing how much closer Izuku and her were compared to the other couples.

They finally reached the aforementioned hibachi place and ended up taking up a whole table between all of them as they crowded around one of the grill stations for their lunch and show. Izuku and Mina took up the middle, with Jiro and Yaomomo next to the pink skinned girl while Hatsume and Shinso sat next to the freckled boy.

Mina giggled in her usual excited way as she leaned on her boyfriend, " I haven't actually been to one of these years now that I think about it! What about you Izuku?"

Izuku instinctively leaned back on her as well before responding with a somber voice, " Well... my mom told me that my dad had taken me to one of these before he left the country for work...she said I had a good time with him but I dont remember anything about it..."

Mina's smile vanished as the boy spoke about his father. He rarely ever brought him up and he was never happy when he did. Mina did her best to comfort him as she wrapped her left arm around his right and pecked him on the cheek, " Hey, he'll be back to stay countryside some day Izuku. We can talk about it more after all of this tonight if you want." She snuggled into his shoulder and neck after her statement to try and make him feel better in some way.

Izuku smiled softly at the affection he was getting from his girlfriend, " M-maybe...we'll see."

The two's sweet moment was then interrupted as Hatsume was now invading Izuku's personal space as her face suddenly bolted within a few inches away from his, " WHAT SORT OF QUIRK DOES YOUR FATHER HAVE?! WITH ONE AS STRONG AS YOURS IM REEEEEALLY CURIOUS WHAT YOUR PARENTS HAD TO MAKE YOURS HAPPEN!"

Izuku's face reddened as he jumped in shock to the girl's sudden burst of excitement. During his sudden and harsh movement he accidentally elbowed Mina in her chest causing the girl to let out a grunt of pain as she let go of the boy and gave off an angry expression at the two.

Izuku quickly turned to face his now visibly angry girlfriend with concern over taking his face and voice, " Mina! O-oh my god are you okay?! I-I-I Didn't mean to do that! I just got st-startled is all!"

Mina sighed as she rubbed the spot where she got hit, " I-it's fine Izuku...it's not your fault I guess, but Hatsume can you please get out of his face? You're making him uncomfortable." Mina said the last line with a bit more malice then one would expect from the girl.

Hatsume tilted her head confused, " But we're talking! Come on Midoriya! Let me know right now what kinda quirks your parents had to get yours created! I bet your mother had muscle manipulation and your father had a natural strength enhancing quirk right?!"

Izuku backs up best he can in his chair and pulls at the collar of his hoodie, " W-w-w-well...um...they have n-neither of those actually...m-my dad can breathe fire and my m-mom can float small objects toward her..."

Hatsume's intrigue only increased as she stood up out of her seat and was now back to invading the poor's boy's personal space as their noses were only an inch or two apart, " REALLY?! THEN YOU MUST BE A MEDICAL MARVEL TO GET SOMETHING SO VASTLY DIFFERENT THAN EITHER OF THEIRS! ITS NOT UNHEARD OF BUT YOUR QUIRK IS SO MUCH DIFFERENT THAN EITHER OF THOSE! HOW DID IT HAPPEN?!"

Izuku's face was about as red as a fire truck as he just stammered for an excuse. Thankfully Mina stood up and pushed the girl back down into her chair, Hatsume retaining her crazy like smile. Mina glared down at her before saying in a ticked off tone, " Shouldn't you focus on talking to your date?"

Hatsume shrugged, " Oh right! I still need to test my baby more!" She turned around to look back at Shinso who just appeared annoyed at how the girl was acting. She put her helmet back on and the two went back to testing to see if the invention could stop his quirk.

Izuku let out a relieved sigh as Mina sat back down. " Th-thank you Mina...that was getting pretty intense for me you know?"

Mina just drank from her cup before speaking back, " Don't worry about it. It wasn't cool of her at all to just get up in your face like that. "

Yaoyorozu leaned in some, " honestly it was just improper behavior! She should know better than to act like that around someone."

Izuku scratched the back of his neck in a nervous manner, feeling like he was to partially blame for it. " Sh-she's just excitable is all...I sh-should have told her what she wanted to hear quicker I guess."

Mina frowned at the boy before crossing her arms, " Don't tell me you're defending her Izuku. I saw how uncomfortable she made you. "

" W-well yeah she did make me u-uncomfortable but still, she shares the same kind of passion for heroes and their quirks that I do I think. She just expresses it differently you know?"

Mina took in what the boy said and she guessed she could see where he was coming from. Even still she didn't like at all how he was coming up with an excuse for another girl getting that close to him. Before she could say anything else the hibachi cook appeared and began working his magic as he prepared food for the six of them.

They all let the cook know what they wanted, except Hatsume who still failed to make her helmet protect her from Shinso's power. The purple haired boy had to shake her to get her out of the trance so she could order.

They all watched as the cook masterfully performed tricks they couldn't even dream of doing. He did the usual, the massive flame with the cooking oils, an onion volcano, tossing the knives into the air and catching them and taking individual pieces of shrimp onto his spatula and tossing them into each of the kid's mouths. Jiro had missed hers, as did Shinso but the others caught theirs with minimal difficulty. Mina's even hit her on the nose but she quickly grabbed it as it bounced off her and giggled as she placed it in her mouth.

They all left the restaurant satisfied with their meal and full as fuck. Yaomomo even let out an uncharacteristically loud burp she didn't know was coming. Loud enough that people a few yards away down the street even heard her and turned to look. The rich girl covered her mouth and looked down with a mild blush in shame, " I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't know that was coming!"

Mina held back her laughter as long as she could before finally letting go and holding her gut, "HAHAHA! Oh my god! It hurts to laugh! " she said as she gripped her stomach and continued laughing as she leaned onto Izuku.

Jiro patted Yaoyorozu on the back and covered her own mouth as a few laughs escaped her as well, " Momo, hehe, its fine we don't mind!" She snickered some more after finishing her attempt at reassurance to the girl.

Shinso yawned as he stretched, " Well, you guys up to go see a movie now? That was the other thing Hatsume and I agreed on."

The inventionc crazy girl smiled as she nodded her head up and down fast, " Yes! The nearest theater is playing this biopic about the life of the first number one hero!"

Izuku smiles upon hearing that, " O-oh really? That sounds cool."

Mina's laughing calmed down as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes that came out from laughing too hard at Momo's expense. She looked to the green haired boy with some confusion, " Really? We spend all day learning about hero stuff and you want to spend money to see a movie about a guy we already learned about last semester?"

Izuku gives her a look that says " of course " all on its own, " Well yeah! Honestly I can't get enough of the stuff you know?...but if you dont want to see it we don-"

Mina cut him off, placing a finger on his lips, " We'll see it." She said before smiling, " If you're excited to see it and I didn't let you I'd be a shitty girlfriend dude. Besides It's always cute when you nerd out you know?"

Izuku had a faint blush on his face as he smiled warmly at her, making eye contact and grabbing her hand. It was a simple statement but it still warmed his heart to hear her say she liked seeing him get excited about the things he loved. Like her. Izuku then froze up a bit as he realized he just thought to himself admitting he loved this girl. " _B-but we've only been dating for a week!"_ he told himself. _" M-maybe I'm just exaggerating how I feel about her?...No, I haven't been this happy since, well I don't know when. And it's all because of her. Yeah... I love her."_

Izuku was unaware of how long he had dazed off as he thought about his feelings for the girl. He snapped back to reality after Jiro jabbed him in the ribs with one of her earphone jacks, " AAH! OW! Wh-what was that for Jiro?" he said in a confused and hurt manner.

" Dude we've been trying to get your attention for a while now, you were just muttering this whole time while looking at your feet."

Mina giggled some and nudged him, " I was waving my hands in front of your face and shit too. Had me worried a bit, what were you thinking about?"

Izuku blushed madly as he quickly turned away, grabbing the girl's hand, " oh?! Just...st-stuff! let's head for the movie before we're late guys come on!" he hollered as he darted off down the road hand in hand with Mina.

* * *

The movie theater wasn't very packed at all so each couple was able to sit together in their own spots through out the room. Shinso and Hatsume sat near the middle while Jiro and Yaoyorozu sat a little closer to the front and Mina and Izuku sat very near to the back.

As the movie started Shinso let out a long yawn before wrapping an arm around Mei, whom didn't seem to notice as her eyes were glued to the screen.

Jiro and Yaomomo sat quietly as they watched the movie. After about ten minutes the onyx eyed beauty began blushing as she slowly moved her hand to Jiro's, placing it on top of the shorter girl's hand. Jiro turned her head to look at the girl, a small smile visible on her face. After nearly a week of barely talking to each other and a so far awkward date, they were finally making a connection and going forward with their relationship in a way the purple haired girl wanted.

In the back Mina and Izuku were as comfortable as could be. Their hands interlocked, Mina's head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on her own as they watched the movie together. Izuku was captivated by the film. Sure he knew all about the first number one hero's career as a pro and all his hardest battles but he never new about his personal life. It was intriguing to see that this man had his own family and friends that encouraged him on even when he had doubt in himself.

Mina was enjoying it as well, not for the same reasons as Izuku, she just thought it was a good movie. Her favorite parts though were easily the fight scenes and the scenes between the hero and his wife. She was always a sucker for romance in movies and TV and ever since she could remember she wanted a relationship like the ones she saw a hundred times on the screen. But now that she was in a relationship of her own, she realized how much more she preferred the relationship she and Izuku had over the ones portrayed in film. Sure it wasn't a glamorous romance they had but she was happy. Izuku had stood up for her on more than one occasion, Izuku helped her with homework and studying, Izuku remembered her interests and went out of his way to buy her an awesome gift and Izuku just couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Mina loved so much about the boy. She felt her own eyes widen as she repeated that last part in her head. She thought to herself, _" Did I really just think that? I mean, sure Izuku's the best thing to happen to me since...okay he's the best thing to ever happen to me but we've only dated for a week now! But is it wrong to feel this way? People do fall in love at their own pace right?"_ She blushed wildly as she realized her feelings for the boy had escalated to love. She squeezed his hand tighter as she tried to think of ways of letting him know without potentially making the boy too much of a nervous wreck.

* * *

The movie concluded after two hours and the six teens found themselves back outside together. All of them seemed to have mixed feelings about the film.

Izuku, Mina and Hatsume all had a good time watching the movie and enjoyed it. Shinso thought it was too long and took it self too seriously and didn't have the right actors to pull it off. Jiro just wasn't impressed and Yaomomo was indifferent to the film entirely, only really caring about how historically accurate it was.

Soon enough they started a little mini debate about whether it was a good movie or not until Shinso grew bored of talking about it. " Anyway...we've done lunch and a movie, anyone have any other ideas or do we call it quits and head home?"

Hatsume then tweeked around her helmet some more before being the first to respond, " Hold up!" She put it on one last time and smiled as she waited in anticipation, " Ask me again what I want to do Shinso!"

Shinso sighed, convinced the girl's "baby" would never work. He asked in a dry and bored manner, " Do you want to go somewhere else or go home?"

Hatsume then yelled out, " I want to see how my helmet turns out!" She kept her smile and her eyes widened in joy as she realized the boy's quirk hadn't taken effect. " It worked! it worked I'm a genius!" I'm a genius!" She kept shouting as she started running down the street, " I have to tell Mister Maijima about this right now!"

She kept running until she was out of sight. Shinso then smirked and chuckled some, " Nobody tell her but I made sure not to use my quirk that time." Mina giggled some happy to see the girl who got so close to Izuku had been tricked so easily by the brain washer. Shinso then waved to the group as he started walking down the sidewalk, " I'll be headed home then. I had fun."

Izuku waved back to the purple haired boy, " O-okay! S-see you around Shinso."

Yaoyorozu rose her hand some before she spoke up, " We should probably head back to the dorms now too. We don't want to be out too late after all."

Jiro shook her head in agreement with the taller girl, " Yeah I need to get some study time today too."

Izuku seemed to agree with Jiro's statement, " oh good idea Jiro. Mina and I should study some too before it gets too late."

Mina sighs as she leans her head against the boy, " Can't we study tomorrow? I'm already doing a lot better than before dude."

Izuku sighed and patted her on the head, " Y-you are yeah...but you want to keep doing so well r-right? That means you should get in at least an hour of studying every day, especially on the weekends.

" oh alright." the horned girl said as she grabbed his hand. " But only for an hour today okay? "

" Yeah, one hour hour is better than no hours after all."

Jiro rolled her eyes at Izuku's corny statement as the two couples made their way back to the UA Dorms.

* * *

Izuku and Mina spent their hour of studying like they had agreed to and were now playing video games in the boy's dorm room. It was a fighting game with a bunch of pro heroes as the characters. Even though Izuku owned the game and Mina had never played before he couldn't seem to get a single win over the girl.

Every time she beat him Mina giggled and gave the boy a quick kiss on his cheek saying, " Don't worry about it! You almost had me dude!" He lost count of how many times she had said this now.

As they continued playing Izuku started thinking back to his internal monologue from earlier. How he had confessed to himself he loved the pink skinned girl. Then he remembered thoughts he had before that one, of what if they were moving too slow? They were both targets for the league of villains and who knew what else. By all means, they were living dangerous lives. He didn't want to think about if something bad happened to Mina, but it was a huge possibility and it was foolish to think otherwise.

He continued being lost in his train of thought before he felt Mina nibbling on his ear. Izuku snapped out of his trance and turned to her blushing, " Wh-what was that for Mina?"

Mina smiled warmly as she looked at the surprised boy, " You zoned out in the middle of our fight dude. I didn't want to win when you weren't paying attention. Plus I wanted to see how much you'd blush if I tried doing something like that suddenly, hehe!" She noticed the boy's blush got a bit deeper after her statement, " Yeah I'd say you're about as red as a worn out red crayon right now! I've seen you redder plenty of times though."

Izuku laughed lightly some as the two made eye contact. Her eyes were still a marvel to look at for him. Yellow irises surrounded by a black that somehow reflected light gave her the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen. And the contrast they made with her pink skin just made them all the more lovely, there would never be anyone else like her he thought to himself. Not just physically speaking, by all means if she had kids they had a possibility of inheriting a few of her physical attributes. But when he thought to himself how there will never be anyone else like her, he meant who she was on the inside.

She was caring, brave, sweet, energetic and cared for the boy like he'd never seen anyone care for him before. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before he said, " M-m-m-Mina...I n-n-need to tell you s-something..."

Mina rose an eyebrow in curiosity, " Oh yeah? "

Izuku gulped as he then grabbed hold of both the girl's hands, doing his best to maintain eye contact, " Y-yeah...Mina I...Mina I...I..." he felt himself begin to shake. He began worrying what if he scared her off by telling her this so early? What if she didn't feel the same? It was too late now, and besides, he wanted her to know. " I l-love you Mina!"

Izuku's face began heating up like an oven as it reached a shade of red never thought possible before. Mina's own face began blushing her unique lilac color as well before she grinned ear to ear with all her teeth showing. " You...you mean it Izuku?!" She leaned in closer to the boy who nodded quickly in response. Mina then tackled the boy and hugged him tighter than she ever had before, before covering his face in kisses. Only stopping to look him in the eyes herself and saying, " Guess what?! I love you too Izuku!"

Izuku actually smiled brightly after hearing that. No more nervousness, no more shaking, just joy. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a deep kiss as he experienced a feeling of warmth he never had before. He was in love, and she loved him back. 

* * *

**Author's notes  
** **well they just both took a pretty big step in their relationship id say. Again thank you all so much for reading and any criticism is welcomed and appreciated as it helps me fix any issues in the future. see you all next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Mina and Izuku had just told each other those three words that change every relationship. After saying I love you to each other the two teens hadn't separated themselves for even a single second. They remained hugging, cuddling, kissing and smiling for nearly half an hour before they were interrupted. Izuku's phone was going off and as he took it out of his pocket he nearly had a heart attack fearing Mina would see that All Might was calling him.

" Um! M-Mina I uh, I gotta take this...C-can I have some privacy? I-if you don't m-mind?" The boy said as he hid the phone's screen from her.

Mina let go of her embrace around the boy and removed herself from the bed before cheerfully saying, " Uh, sure. I'll just go downstairs and get us some drinks then I guess." She headed out the door before saying, " Just call or text me when you're done...I love you!" She smiled and giggled with a visible blush on her face as she started closing the door.

Izuku smiled awkwardly and replied back, " L-love you too Mina!" She closed the door after he had said it back. He let out a sigh thankful that Mina was understanding of him needing to take a call in private and then answered it to speak with All Might. " H-hey there All Might! Is something wrong?"

" Oh? nothing's wrong on my end no. I just wanted to check up on you is all. You haven't been talking to me as much as you usually do. Anything you want to tell me?"

Izuku sighed as he realized he had been so wrapped up in spending all his time with Mina he had somehow forgot to even speak to All Might a lot throughout this week. He had no issue in letting people he was in a relationship with the pink skinned girl at all. It was just the reactions they usually had after he let them know is what made him nervous. His mother cried like a baby as she howled out, " my baby's becoming a man!"

At least All Might if anything, would be rather calm about it right? " W-well there's a reason for that All Might...I've been spending all my time with Mina Ashido lately you see? W-we started dating actually..." he said in his most calm confession of it yet.

All Might chuckled some after hearing the boy's confession, " Yeah I thought you two had become an item. I've seen you holding hands in the halls more than once young Midoriya. I have to say I'm surprised the two of you out of everyone in the class became a pair." Midoriya felt his face heat up a bit learning he had been seen holding hands with Mina by his inspiration and mentor. At least All Might seemed unaware of how the two of them started their relationship with that game.

Before Izuku could speak up again, the former symbol of peace cleared his throat. " Now, I feel the need to ask young Midoriya...um..." All Might's voice became noticeably more awkward, like he felt uncomfortable about what he was about to say. " How...close are the two of you? if you don't mind me asking?"

Izuku had a blush forming on his face. Less than half an hour ago he just told Mina he loved her and she had said it back. Saying they were close right now would be an understatement. " W-well, we're really close I'd say All Might. Really we've been spending just about all our free time together. We do our homework together, study together, eat together, we show each other new shows and songs...and we've gotten a few gifts for each other." As Izuku finished his little rundown of the simpler part of his romantic relationship with the pink skinned girl a very noticeable warm and joy filled tone was in his voice. It was like when he fanboyed out over heroes.

All Might smiled hearing his inheritor had found young love, but his smile vanished as he realized he hadn't gotten the reply he fully hoped. His nervous and awkward tone coming back, " That's good to hear. I'm happy for you Izuku...but, I need to know one thing specifically." He took a long pause before he spoke up again, clearing his throat and drinking some water before finally getting it out, " Are you practicing safe sex or do you plan to?"

Izuku felt himself freeze. Sure he had thought about Mina and him going further physically before but he never really brought it up to anyone and now All Might was asking him about it point blank. All he could do to reply back was make nervous embarrassed gasps for air. All Might let out a sigh after hearing how he had broken the kid, " I know it isn't easy to talk about it kid...but I was once your age, I know how riled up boys can get and you actually live in the same building as Ashido. So...what I'm getting at is its foolish to not be prepared..."

Izuku brought his free hand up to his face and covered his forehead as he took in all of what All Might was saying. He kept trying to say out something but he couldn't think of anything to say. Even if he wasn't a gasping stuttering mess right now he wouldn't know what to say. He had been worried he and Mina might be moving too slow given their situation, but he got so flustered and nervous thinking about them going further than they have already.

All Might took notice of the boy's lack of response and quickly began talking again, " If it's too...uncomfortable for you to buy some...protection young Midoriya; then...I'll gladly run down to a store and get you what you need...okay?"

Izuku felt so conflicted about this all. All Might was making sense. Izuku knew more than anyone how he can just get lost in his lust for the horned girl and how one day they very well could go all the way and their living current conditions made an ideal easy way to do as they pleased in the privacy of their rooms without fear of parents catching them. But at the same time he worried what if someone found the protection in his room or if he misplaces one? Class 1-A had stopped teasing the two about their relationship but if any of them found a condom in the dorms...it'd be obvious to everyone who's it is and it would lead to possibly more rumors about the girl he loved. But if he's as careful as he possibly can be about hiding them, it would never become a problem.

He gulped as he racked his brain. He finally cleared the lump in his throat as he said, " C-c-c-c-can you...c-c-can you...b-buy me a pack of it p-p-please All Might?" the boy said as he tightened his free hand on his shirt, clinging to it like a stress ball. He wasn't able to see his own face but it was currently redder than the proudest soviet Union flag ever was.

All Might sighed some air of relief hearing the boy would be smart about this and take the protection. " Alright then. I'm...glad to hear you're being smart about this Midoriya, I've seen a lot of people's lives be put on hold or just change completely because they weren't smart about this you know...but yeah. I'll run down to a pharmacy later tonight and I guess...drop it off to you after that."

" A-a-alright...th-thank you All Might..." Izuku said slightly calmer now that the subject had seemingly ended. " J-just l-let me know when you're here with...it."

" Yeah, yeah sure thing kid. See ya." All Might said before hanging up the phone.

Izuku let out the longest most embarrassed sigh of his life as he covered his face with his hands. He lightly slapped himself a bit to get him back to normal before texting Mina and letting her know he had finished his phone call.

* * *

The two of them enjoyed the rest of their night together. They studied and watched some more of the show Mina had shown him earlier. They called it a night around nine or so and Izuku met up with All Might outside the dorms to get the items they talked all about earlier. Izuku made sure not to take it out of the bag or even look inside the bag until he was in his room. He didn't want anyone else seeing what he had.

As he made it to his room he quickly shut his door and locked it before placing his bag on his bed to inspect it. He let out a nervous sigh as his shaky hand reached into it. As he grabbed hold of a box, taking it out he investigated every inch of it, he asked himself, " D-did he really have to buy a box with thirty of them in it?" He walked over to his clothes cabinet and placed it in the same drawer as his underwear, a place he knew no one would bother checking if they were in his room.

He felt a lot more at ease now that the condom box was out of the way from where anyone could see it. He actually felt like he could sleep now, as soon as he stopped shaking and his heartbeat calmed down. After changing into his All Might pajamas and getting under his covers his phone started going off again. He checked it out and saw his mother had texted. She was asking if it would be alright if she dropped by tomorrow. She wanted to meet Mina and take the two of them out for lunch.

Izuku didn't see any harm about this. His mom had been asking him about Mina every day since he told her they were dating and she seemed eager to get to know her. He agreed and hoped his mom wouldn't make a scene or find a way to embarrass him in front of Mina.

* * *

Izuku and Mina stood together holding hands by a subway stop waiting for the boy's mother to arrive. They were both dressed much nicer than usual, Izuku wore a nicer jacket his mother had bought for him earlier in the year, brown with a few pockets throughout itself. He left it unzipped so the dress up shirt he wore underneath could be visible and his outfit was completed with his tan khaki pants and his rather plain looking tennis shoes.

Mina was wearing black dress pants and a comfy looking black sweater with stylish white strips going down it throughout. She couldn't help but smile as they waited, " I can't believe I'm about to meet your mom Izuku! If she's even half as nice as you've said she is then she's already one of the nicest people I've met!" She said as she snuggled the side of her face onto his, causing a small blush on the boy.

" Y-yeah you don't have to worry about her being nice. She's really looking forward to meeting you too you know."

Mina just giggled lightly at the response before lighting up as another subway car came in for a stop. " Izuku I bet she's in this one!"

Izuku shrugged, " I dunno, she never told me what train number she was tak-"

As the door's came open a short chunny woman with green hair came running out with tears in her eyes and quickly wrapped her arms around the freckled boy, " Izuku! Oh it's been too long!" She said as tears started coming down her face and hitting the ground like a faucet in a sink. After hugging the boy tightly she turned and spotted the pink skinned girl she had come to meet. She let go of her son and wiped her eyes, seemingly inspecting the girl as she continued crying, " You're Mina Ashido yes?" She said hopefully.

Mina giggled as she reached over and straightened up Izuku as he recovered from the monster hug he had received, " Yep! I'm Izuku's girlfriend! It's so awesome to meet you Ms Midoriya!" She said as she smiled brightly at the older woman.

Ms Midoriya started sniffling as she held back tears. She took out her phone and started taking pictures of the two before muffling out, " My baby boy is dating a beautiful hero in training!" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and looked away blushing.

" M-mom you don't need to take pictures of us you know? "

Mina waved her hand in a casual manner, " Aw come on Izuku. Let her have her fun."

After taking a few more pictures of the two of them, asking them to hold hands, smile, and hug each other for the sake of the photo Ms Midoriya smiled with teary eyes and asked, " Alright...so who wants to eat now?"

* * *

The three of them ended up going to the same place Izuku and Mina had ate at during their first date. seemed to have a hard time reading the menu but Mina had eaten there so many times she was able to just explain what everything was off of memory alone. As they waited for their food Mina excused herself to the restroom.

The bathrooms were way in the back of the restaurant, it was quite a walk just to get to a toilet. After taking care of it and exiting the restroom she headed back toward her booth before being stopped by a large man that seemed familiar. " You're Mina Ashido right? "

Mina paused and blinked at the large man, having to cock her head up just to see his face, " Yeah why?"

The towering figure leaned down some to look her in the eyes. He had noticeably green eyeballs, no irises and no pupils. Just green eyeballs. he was fully bald all over his face too, didn't even have any peach fuzz or eyebrows, or even eyelashes. " I'm Chikara. You may have seen me before, I'm a second year student at U.A. I think we should talk real quick."

Mina was rather confused why a second year student would just approach her like this let alone why he would even want to talk with her. " Um, I'm sort of with people right now so I'd rather not. Maybe tomorrow at school though if it's important?"

Chikara shook his head side to side, " No by tomorrow we won't have time. Look I'm trying to help you here. My class has to pair up tomorrow and fight all of you class 1-A guys for a class project. It's just a simple project for us but it's like a big test grade for you."

Mina rose an eyebrow about this, she wanted to hear about this now. " Why are you telling me about this though? I mean I appreciate the heads up but it's not like you have anything to gain by telling me dude."

Chikara smirked some as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, " Oh no, I do have something I can get out of this. So do you." Mina still wasn't sure what he was getting at. " See, me and my friends already know who we're going up against out of your class. Me and my buddy Shirudo get to go against you and Midoriya. Now, I can ensure to you right now that you win. We'll both make it look like we put a good enough fight to get a decent grade for ourselves and then let you two overwhelm us so you can get a really good score and look cool in front of your friends. But Shirudo and I need something back from you if we do this."

Mina was just starting to get more and more confused as he went on. Why would someone in the hero course purposefully throw a match even if it was in exchange for something? She didn't even know of anything she or Izuku could give to these guys they couldn't get themselves, and she didn't even like the idea of winning by what was basically cheating. " I'm not really interested but I do want to know what I'd have to give you two for throwing the match. I'm pretty confused about all this really."

Chikara rolled his solid green eyes before speaking again, " Look. Word got around to our class too alright? We know what you got caught doing. So, if you do a little more than that for me and my friend you'll get the best grade of your life. How's it sound? We'll even make sure you have fun with it too. You could have us both at once if ya want, hows that sound?"

Mina's heartbeat started beating like a war drum as her hands turned into fists and her face turned into a deep scowl. This creep was asking her to essentially sell herself for a good grade? She wanted to toss some acid at him right now and watch him cry from the pain and burns but she knew there would be far too many repercussions to that. So instead she grabbed the drink Chikara had on his table and tossed it all in his face, " Fuck off creep!" She shouted as she stomped back to her own table.

Chikara groaned as he cleaned himself before yelling back at her, " You'll be sorry! Now we're gonna make sure the two of you get real hurt tomorrow!" Mina gave him the finger as she kept on walking back toward Izuku and his mother, not looking back at the green eyed student.

When she finally got back she plopped down and was visibly still angry. Izuku looked worried and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, " Mina are you okay? You look upset."

Mina turned to him and saw how caring and concerned he looked. She knew she had to tell him about what just went down, but his mother was right there. For once Mina actually felt uncomfortable speaking what was on her mind. " It's...I don't want to say it out loud." She took her phone out and sent a text to Izuku explaining everything.  
Ms Midoriya looked at the two worried with no clue what was going on.

Izuku soon got the text and began reading it in silence. Ms Midoriya cleared her throat as she noticed Izuku's face becoming visibly angry. " Izuku honey? What's wrong?"

Izuku placed his phone down and reached for his glass of soda. His hands were shaking and he drank in a heavy and fast manner gripping the glass tight before it actually started cracking a bit. He set it back down and wiped his mouth before turning to Mina with his face still visibly in a state of rage. " Where is he?"

Mina gulped hard seeing him like this. She had seen him mad before but not like this. He looked about as angry as Bakugo was when he first saw Izuku use his quirk. He wanted to hurt Chikara right now she thought. He doesn't want to wait for tomorrow for their mock battle. Mina quickly grabbed his hands and it was her turn to be worried, " Izuku...I-I can tell how you're feeling. Please don't do anything rash that you'll regret!"

Izuku then stood up and started turning his head to different angles looking around the restaurant for the green eyed sleeze before being pulled back down by Mina. " Izuku please! If you do anything right now you could get expelled!" She started actually tearing up seeing him get worked up like this. She loved it when he defended her from Monoma but he never seemed like he was planning on doing anything to physically hurt the boy, but now he just felt like using a Detroit smash on Chikara for what he said to Mina.

Ms Midoriya started crying soon too, still unaware of anything going on. " What?! What do you mean he c-c-could get expelled?! Izuku what are you going to do?!"

Izuku shut his eyes and brought his hands under his legs, resting on them before he started taking deep breathes. " I'm not doing anything..." he said finally. " Not right now...you're right Mina, I could get kicked out of school if I...if I did what I want to do to that creep." Ms Midoriya gasped as she brought a hand over her mouth, her little baby boy was planning on hurting someone with his quirk wasn't he?

Mina wrapped a gentle hug around him and began petting his hair trying to help him calm down. Izuku let out a few more deep breathes before stating, " Besides...if I did something to him right now I may not have as much time or freedom to do more to him in the mock battle tomorrow." He said with a huge note of malice in his voice.

* * *

After he calmed down more, Mina explained to Ms Midoriya how, " Some creep said some awful things to me." not wanting to go into the details of it. They tried their best to move ahead after that and enjoyed their meal together, Mina and Ms Midorya going back and forth asking the other questions. " Okay, I bet Izuku dressed as All Might every single Halloween didn't he?"

Ms Midoriya laughed lightly as she nodded her head. They finished their lunch and Izuku's mother paid for the three of them. Afterwards they all returned to the dorms, Ms Midoriya insisting Izuku show her around. He got a few light teasing remarks about his mom being with him but they were all in good spirit and meant no ill will to the boy. Ms Midoriya tried to say hello to Bakugp when they were in the kitchen and Bakugo promptly responded, " Bite me cow." before going to the elevators.

This caused Izuku's mother to tear up a little bit as her son and Mina both quickly tried to reassure her that Bakugo was just meant to everyone. But none of her tears actually made it down her face this time, " That's the first time he's ever said anything back to me in years! He used to ignore me whenever I said hi but he actually spoke back this time!" She then hugged Izuku and smiled brightly with shut eyes, " This school must be doing such wonders for everyone here!"

After showing her everything the building had available for all the students Ms Midoriya insisted on seeing Izuku's room. He figured why not and the three of them took the elevator and were all inside his room in no time. Ms Midoriya smiled as she walked around the room teary eyed once again, " It's so much bigger than it looks in the pictures you've sent me Izuku!"

Mina giggled seeing her reaction to all of this, " Ya know Ms Midoriya I was wondering. Is this even half of Izuku's All Might stuff? I bet he has a loads more back home right?"

Ms Midoriya started laughing some and Izuku made a deadpan look. " Oh this is almost close to half of it! All his All Might comics and his PJ's from when he was younger are still back in his room! He did bring just about all his All Might clothes though!" She quickly grabbed held of one of the drawers of his cabinet and Izuku could feel his heart jump up into his throat. She was opening his underwear drawer, where he had hidden his box of condoms. " I bet I can find at least four pairs of All Might under wear in here!"

" MOM NO! PLEASE NO!" Izuku yelled as he rushed over with his hands up motioning for her to stop. " I-I don't want Mina seeing my underwear okay?!"

Mina and Ms Midoriya both started giggling, Mina because she had already seen the boy in his boxers and even a few All Might boxers too. Ms Midoriya was just laughing at his reaction to this, " Come on now Izuku. It's just underwear! Everyone wears it no need to get so flustered." She then opened the drawer and Izuku dropped to his knees as he covered his face with his arms and hands. His mother was laughing a little as the top pair sure enough was an All Might pair of boxers, and then she noticed the box next to it and went dead silent.

Mina noticed she was just staring at the drawer with wide eyes and shrinked pupils and walked over wondering if anything was wrong. " Is something going on that I don't get?" She said as she stood next to her boyfriend's mother and looked down at Izuku who was still on his knees covering his face. She then turned her head and focused her sight on where Ms Midoriya was just staring at and a heavy, large lilac blush covered the pink girl's entire face. " Oh..."

Ms Midoriya then turned around and just started walking out the door, " It was nice meeting you Mina...I'm glad Izuku found you...Izuku please stay safe" she said as she started crying as she left the two of them, closing the door behind them.

Izuku uncovered his eyes and looked up, his eyes full of shame as he looked at Mina who was now holding the box and inspecting it. " I...I didn't want you or a-a-anyone to see those...I h-have them for just in c-case we e-e-e-e-end up...you know..."

Mina still blushing crouched down so she could be at eye level with Izuku. " I...I'm not mad or upset with you Izuku if you're thinking that." She said in what actually sounded like a bit of a shy tone for her. " I...I actually have something like this too."

Izuku uncovered his face, his blush now on full display as he looked at her with his mouth agape, " huh?"

Mina grabbed the boy's left hand and the two of them stood up together. Now standing, Mina looked down to the floor and had a shy smile on her face. " W-well...you see once I told my parents about us, my mom thought it'd be a good idea to send me...some condoms" She then brought her eyes to rest on his, she giggled a bit at their awkward situation, " I would have told you but I didn't want you to think I was going to rush us into something we might not be ready for."

Izuku gulped as he returned eye contact, he gripped harder onto the hand he held of hers, " I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable doing Mina." he told her, " I didn't even buy these!" he said as he tapped on the box of condoms she held in her hand, " Someone else got them for me, said they wanted to make sure if...if I was going to...you know, with you then I should be safe. I actually just got them last night too. That's what my phone call was all about."

Mina giggled some more, " So...we're both prepared for when we go all the way then huh?"

" Y-yeah I suppose so..." he said quickly and nervously as he looked away.

Mina took a step closer and placed a quick light kiss on his cheek, " Maybe sometime...soonish we can put one of these things to use?"

Izuku turned to her as his blush became far more intense than before. He noticed how Mina was still blushing and was twirling her hair in a nervous pattern as she looked at him with a shy smile. Izuku returned a shy, nervous and clumsy looking smile of his own as he said, " M-maybe we can...after we beat those second year guys tomorrow? As a...a way to celebrate?" He made a hard audible gulp after asking that.

Mina looked down real quick, her lilac blush deepening before she looked back up and smiled, " O-okay! Tomorrow then! To celebrate kicking those assholes into the dirt!"

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **This chapter took a lot of brainstorming to come up with but I'm pretty glad with how it turned out. Next chapter will focus on the first legitimate action part of this story and I hope I can get it out sooner than I did this one. As always any feedback is appreciated and thank you all so much for continueing to read this.**


	7. Chapter 7

As Monday morning dawned for the students of class 1-A Mina and Izuku woke up with the feeling of stress and excitement. Today they had to face those two second year students Chikara and Shirudo for a grade today. Only it wasn't just for a grade. With what they had suggested to Mina, Izuku was determined to make those two regret even opening their mouths about her. Izuku and Mina just hoped these two sleeze balls didn't have any overly powerful quirks. This is where all their stress was coming from.

The excitement however, came from thinking about after the fight was over. The two had decided that if they win today they would celebrate by giving each other their virginity's. Needless to say this put the two in an awkward feeling as they went back and forth constantly thinking about the two subjects.

Their day went by pretty fast, all the two cared about today was kicking the asses' of those second year's and then doing what they planned to after. But when it actually came time for the hero course class that day they couldn't help but feel anxious.

Class 1-A was gathered all together in the same screening room they had been in before, where All Might in his regular form greeted them. " Alright young ones listen up! Today is a special challenge for all of you! You're really gonna have to push past yourselves to overcome what you're all about to face!" he turned on the monitors and revealed each pair of two second year students each in their own battleground. " You've all been pre selected and put into a team of two by Aizawa and myself, and you'll be fighting a team of two second year students each. You should know none of them were randomly selected to fight you either. They were all hand picked to specifically fight who we've put them up against."

Izuku and Mina both got visibly worried hearing that. Could they be fighting people who's quirks completely countered their own or maybe just out right over powered theirs? As Izuku thought about the previous sports festival he watched on TV he couldn't remember anyone named Chikara or Shirudo that stood out so it was a lost cause to try and figure out what their quirks were before their fight.

All Might then rose up a list and smiled, " Alright then! Now I need all of you to make your ways to your designated battlegrounds and standby until I give the announcement to start the fights! And in case you're wondering how well your friends might be doing since you won't be able to watch them no worries there! Every time a battle ends I'll announce the results of the fight over the speakers for all of you to hear!"

Kirishima rose his hand after that, " um sir won't that throw us off our game if we just hear a loud announcement mid battle? Especially if it tells us some of our classmates failed?"

All Might let out a hardy laugh after that, " That's the point young Kirishima! You need to learn how to zone out outside circumstances that have nothing to do with the battle at hand! Now then, get out there and go beyond!"

* * *

Izuku and Mina were now standing at the base of a building inside training zone Beta, where Izuku had taken his entrance exam. He was walking around in circles muttering to himself trying to think up what two quirks could be a good match against his one for all and Mina's acid. Mina meanwhile was doing some stretches to ease her body and get herself ready for the fight, which caused Izuku to stop his walking and muttering when he saw just how high and far back she could stretch her legs.

" Izuku are you as nervous about this as I am?" The pink girl asked as she started stretching her arms.

" Huh? Well, yeah I'd so say. If that green eyed guy hadn't talked to you yesterday I'd feel a lot easier right now." he looked down and started twirling his thumbs around each other in a nervous pattern. " What he said to you was awful and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I'm tired of listening to people saying such awful things about you Mina...and now I actually have a chance to get back at someone who's been bad mouthing you and I'm worried. If I can't beat them, then what kind of a boyfriend am I if I can't defend your honor?"

Mina smiled warmly as she approached the green haired boy before placing a hand on his shoulder and lightly poking his nose, " Come on Izuku don't worry about that. I want more than anything right now to beat those two up you know? But it's not gonna happen if you keep worrying about if we fail, think about the positives dude! Like what we'll be doing tonight a-after we win!" She said the last part with a bit of nervousness but maintained her smile before placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek.

Izuku looked off from the ground and made eye contact with the girl before nodding with a determined, blushing face. Before another word could be shared between the two they heard a loud announcement over the speaker system as All Might declared, " Alright you bunch of noobies! It's times to start! GO!"

The two love birds quickly began jogging off for the center of the training grounds, they figured that'd be the easiest spot to find them.

Little did they know each second year team was being told by their teachers where their opponents were currently and where they were going. Chikara listened in as his teacher told him Ashido and Midoriya were going straight for the center of the training grounds. " Shirudo! If we stay where we are we'll be able to ambush the two sound good?" The green eye balled, bald tall student asked.

Shirudo looked over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up. He wasn't that tall at all, maybe about as tall as Ojiro. He seemed to be in much better physical shape than his partner though as his muscles were showing through his costume. He then combed his hair through his pale blue mohawk before asking, " Need me to hit you some more before we go in? Or do you have enough built up?"

Chikara popped his knuckled before smirking down at his partner, " Oh I've got more than enough built enough. I've been stockpiling since yesterday. Just leave Midoriya to me and you handle Pinky."

As Izuku and Mina continued jogging down the streets they were completely unaware of just how close they were to the enemy. They stayed on guard though, it would be dumb not to be. The two of them lost their cool momentarily when the speakers came on again, " Team Iida and Mineta have lost their battle!"

The two stopped in their tracks and Mina gave Izuku a worried look, " Has it even been five minutes yet?! "

Izuku shook his head, " These second year kids aren't messing around are they huh?" he said in a worried tone. " if Iida lost so fast he really must have been at a disadvantage!"

While the two stopped to talk a strange blue orb came zooming out of seemingly nowhere and formed itself into a wall as it blocked off the road ahead of them. Mina looked at the strange new manifestation and quickly shot out some acid at the strange object, only for it to slide down its walls and have no visible effect. " Crap I can't melt it!"

Izuku took his own stance and looked around trying to get an eye on the enemy. From behind one of the smaller buildings came the tall, bald, and green eyed Chikara and from the alley way came out the mohawked Shirudo. Izuku did a quick analysis of the two, neither of them really having any physical features that could give their quirks away. But it was obvious one of them had created this wall that was blocking off the nearest escape route.

Izuku focused his gaze on Chikara, " Okay, Mina I'm going to go knockout the bald guy with a Detroit Smash. It shouldn't take long but do you think you can handle the other guy for the meanwhile? As soon as I knock him out I'll rush over to help you!"

Mina nodded as she began gathering acid in her hands. Izuku gave his girlfriend a thumbs up before he activated full cowl and lunged for Chikara. He didn't know what his quirk was, but if he could land a solid blow before he could even react in time it wouldn't matter. As Izuku came closer and closer at his high speeds he noticed the second year student hadn't moved from his spot at all, all he did really was turn his head around trying to keep up with Izuku which he couldn't even do fast enough. Izuku jumped off the nearest street post for a good launch and landed behind the bald creep before shouting out, " FIVE PERCENT DETROIT SMASH!"

As he slammed his fist into the back of the tall student a strong gust of wind blew from the resulting impact...only Chikara stood still, unphased. Izuku pulled his fist back and looked beyond confused, " What?" he jumped back to give himself some distance from the older student who now turned to face him. " D-do you have shock absorption or something?"

Chikara smirked as he took his own fighting stance, " Something like that only a lot more powerful..." He began giving off an odd glow as he launched himself from his spot similar to how Izuku launches himself with full cowling, Izuku brought his hands up to block the oncoming second year student, but as Chikara swung his fist faster than Izuku anticipated and made a hard crushing blow onto his side he was sent off flying nearly thirty feet down the road as he let out a scream of pain.

Izuku got up slowly, gripping his side as he hunched over in pain. " Wha-what the hell was that?!" Chikrara was now jogging toward Izuku, his previous showcase of speed and strength seemingly gone.

As he jogged over he smiled looking at his own fist before looking to Izuku, " Wow your quirk really packs a punch! I've never hit someone so hard before! But stop messing around and throw one of those big punches you threw at Todoroki so I can send you both to Recovery Girl!"

Izuku took another fighting pose and tried to figure out what his quirk might be and hoped Mina was having an easier time.

Mina was currently skating around using her acid trying to land a decent hit on Shirudo. Every time she came close that same blue orb moved over and intercepted them before transforming into a wall or a shield of some sorts. It either stopped her in her tracks or if she tossed her acid it just stopped the acid from going any further. " This is so unfair!" She shouted as she began spraying out her acid like a hose aimed for the boy. He quickly made a motion with his hands and sure enough the same blue orb appeared between him and the girl and formed itself into a wall and protecting him.

Mina stopped spraying for now seeing it as pointless. Shirudo ran his hands through his mowhawk before saying, " you really shoulda taken the deal CHikara made for you. We coulda all had a lot of fun with this and afterwards especially, but you had to go and turn us down. I dunno if your teachers told you or not but we were picked to fight you because we can counter you so well so you're royally fucked!"

The speaker came on again, " Kirishima and Uraraka have lost their battle! OH! What's this?! Yaoyorozu and Sato have just lost theirs as well!" All Might proclaimed.

Shirudo smirked hearing that, " See? You can't match up to us! My portable force field here will stop you and your acid in its tracks every single time skank!"

Mina scowled as she formed a little more acid in the palms of her hands. She knew she couldn't beat this guy, her acid just slid off his weird quirk and she couldn't get near him. But the other guy however...She began skating away again, knowing she'd be blocked off by Shirudo's quirk again but she wasn't trying to run away. She just had to get into hearing range of Izuku, " Izuku! Switch with me!" Sure enough she got stopped by the orb turning itself into a wall after that.

Izuku was currently keeping his distance from Chikara, trying to figure out what his quirk could be. The way he worded himself it sounded like he could use Izuku's quirk as his own but if that were the case he wouldn't be so slow right now. Just earlier he was even faster and stronger than Izuku and now he was moving around slower than Izuku before he got into shape. Izuku needed to test something, he deactivated full cowl temporarily and landed a normal punch on Chikara. Chikara once again looked unharmed but seemed annoyed Izuku didn't use a smash on him. Just then he over heard Mina calling out his name, " Izuku! Switch with me!"

Izuku turned to face her while at the same time jumping back away from his opponent. He saw the same wall that blocked them off earlier now had Mina blocked from going any further. Chikara gave the boy a dirty look but Izuku noticed how he looked nervous after Mina's shouting. " You don't want to switch do you really? You saw what I did to you! Imagine what I could do to her!"

Izuku decided to test something, he momentarily turned on full cowl and rushed for Mina before stopping abruptly. As he quickly turned around exiting full cowl mode he saw Chikara's face had worry written all over it. Izuku then pieced it together. Chikara wanted him to hit him with his smashes, he got annoyed when it was a normal punch, and that devastating showcase of power earlier was just a one time thing apparently. Plus he said his power was similar to shock absorption but more powerful. Izuku smirked in an intimidating fashion as he glared at the man who had harassed his girlfriend yesterday, " Your quirk allows you to absorb and stockpile blunt force doesn't it? You store up the collected energy you get from blunt blows and release it all at once later right?"

Chikara's uneasy face was all the answer he needed. Izuku spoke up again, " Yeah i'm right aren't I? So I'm useless fighting you since all I can do is land blunt blows. But acid isn't blunt at all is it?" Izuku kept his smirk as he activated full cowl again and rushed for Mina, Jumping over the force field wall created by Shirudo and landing next to his girlfriend.  
Izuku pointed back to Chikara before saying, " Don't try to punch him or kick him, just use your acid and he'll be nothing to you!"

Ashido smiled brightly but before the two of them could run off the force field wall had now began changing shape again as it turned into a dome and trapped the two students inside. Mina yelled out in frustration, " Oh come on! this thing is more OP than Tokoyami's quirk!"

Chikara made it over to his friend as the two were trapped, " We just need to hold them in there for a minute and we win right?" Shirudo shook his head as he kept his hands up with open palms, probably to control the shape and state of his quirk. " This isn't good enough! The bitch ruined my favorite shirt yesterday when she threw soda at it!"

Shirudo sighed as he lowered one hand and appeared to focus all the effort of controlling his quirk into one hand, it taking a noticeable strain on him, " If I use one hand I can hold them there for a minute, but that Midoriya is super strong right? So you're gonna need to build up if they get out." He began using his free hand to punch Chikara over and over to help him build up and stockpile more power.

Inside the dome Mina and Izuku looked for any noticeable weaknesses and having zero luck. " I'd say we could melt through this but I tried earlier a lot, whenever my acid makes contact with this dumb thing it just slides off!"

Izuku activated full cowl once more, winding back his fist, " Eight Percent Detroit Smash!" he slammed his fist into the wall of the dome and created a large visible crack in it.

Mina giggled and hugged the boy, " Izuku! You can just break through this thing!"

Shirudo and Chikara heard the loud impact of power and now seemed more on edge than before. " Damn it!" Shirudo cried as he stopped his hitting of his partner and brought his other hand back into controlling his quirk, the cracks vanishing slowly.

Izuku fired another eight percent smash against the dome but the crack this time wasn't even half as large as the earlier thrown punch. " Damn it! he must have reinforced it somehow!"

Mina glared at the crack and noticed it vanishing again, " Just keep punching it until t shatters! Don't let it fix itself dude!"

Izuku nodded and began firing off a flurry of punches faster than he's ever done before trying to free himself and the girl. It didn't take long before he felt pain in his arms and hands, hitting this over and over again wasn't like punching a pillow, and firing off eight percent smash after eight percent smash was having a toll on his body. But sure enough after nearly ten seconds of his barrage the dome around them shattered.

Shirudo gasped as he started taking several steps back, " Oh come on! it's gonna take me an hour before I can make another orb!"

Chikara grit his teeth as he took his own stance, " We'll be fine! Look at how tired Midoriya is! If we focus on taking them out one at a ti-"

Before he could finish his sentence Izuku zoomed past him and landed one last smash on Shirudo's gut, causing blood and spit to come flying out of the mowhawked hero's mouth as he crashed through the window of the nearest building and smashed into a wall unconscious.

Chikara let out a loud gulp as he saw what Izuku had done to his partner, leaving him alone to face these two. Then he re-examined Midoriya, his arms were limp now and he was breathing hard. He really was too tired to fight anymore wasn't he? Even if he wasn't tired his attacks couldn't do anything to him anyway he thought to himself. He turned his focus onto the pink and hoped he had enough built up energy to take her down quick.

Mina started sliding in towards him on her acid, generating some in her hands, " Want to take back what you said asshole?!" She shouted as she got closer to him. Chikara put most of his built up energy into his feet and lunged like a predatory animal for the girl, hoping to tackle her and pin her to the ground.

As he was launched through the air he stretched his arms out getting ready to grab the girl. However Ashido's reflexes were far too fast for this to catch her off guard, She easily ducked in time and Chikara flew right over her head before he landed onto the pavement of the road face first. Before he had a chance to get up and recompose himself, Mina jumped up and did a little twirl mid air, changing her course and headed right for him.

As she zoned in on the perv, he finally gathered his senses and looked at her with pure fear as she hurled her acid at him. It was some of her weaker stuff, not strong enough to melt through human flesh but it still burnt like hell as it covered his face, back and arms. He screamed out in pain as he tried to instinctively wipe the acid off of him, which only caused the burning pain to spread to his hands and fingers. Mina stood over him, more acid dripping out of her finger as she glared at him, " Give up yet creep?"

Chikrara began nodding his nod furiously, " I GIVE! I GIVE! Please no more!"

All Might then announced for everyone to hear, " Team Midoriya and Ashido have won their battle!"

Ashido squealed a bit in glee as she ran over to Izuku who hadn't left the spot he landed on when he punched Shirudo as his arms lay limp to his sides. She embraced him in a tight hug and began covering his face in kisses as he smiled weakly. " Izuku we did it! we did it!" Izuku mustered what strength he could and wrapped his arms weakly around the girl and leaned onto her.

" Y-yeah we did...quick question Mina. Are you okay with helping me walk over to Recovery Girl's? I'm really worn out after trying to break down that force field..."

Mina quickly re positioned herself and Izuku so that he was now basically riding her like he were a backpack as they started heading toward the exit sliding on her acid trail. " I meant something more along the lines of me just leaning on you as we walked mina." He said with a red face as she carried him.

Mina giggled, " Aw come on Izuku this is fine! Besides you don't weigh much at all really." Izuku sighed and decided to let her do what she wanted here. He let himself relax and snuggled his face into her hair and took in her sweet scent of strawberries. Mina then in a lower volume than before and with some nervousness to her voice spoke again, " B-besides...you need energy for tonight you know?"

Izuku's blush deepened as he remembered. They had won their battle which means they'd be celebrating tonight like they said.

* * *

After they made it back to the classroom they learned the only other teams to win their battles were Bakugo and Shouji's team and Todoroki's and Ojiro's. Even then those two teams apparently took much longer to win their battles than Mina and Izuku had which made the two feel rather good knowing they were one of the few teams to win and on top of that win with the fastest speed.

But none of that was really on their mind much right now. All the two teens could think about right now was what they'd be doing tonight. The two got so lost in thought about it they were even confused when the school day had ended and it was time to head for the dorms. Mina stood up quickly and rushed over to Izuku's desk. The boy still looked tired from using his quirk so much earlier and from seeing recovery girl. Mina extended her hand to him, " H-hey so it's time go to the dorms now Izuku...you should probably lean on me til we get back to my room okay? Just to make sure you don't use up too much energy now you know?"

Izuku with a large blush nodded and took her hand, letting her pull him up from the desk before he leaned into the girl's side slightly. He was nowhere near as tired as he was earlier but he still felt like he should just collapse in bed and not get up for several hours.

The two of them made small talk on their way to Mina's dorm, being careful not to talk about what they had planned and risk someone hearing. Last thing they wanted was someone eavesdropping on them when they were alone. Soon enough they finally reached Mina's room and Izuku plopped onto her bed.

Mina laid her and Izuku's backpacks down at her closet and sat down next to him her cheeks flushed with that lilac color she made when she blushed. " So, Izuku...are you up to doing this still?"

Izuku sat up, his face as red as a tomato as he nodded, " Y-yeah! I haven't b-been able to really think about anything else since we said we would...can we just you know...e-ease into it? I feel like i-if we just...if we just go into it I might not be able to do so much considering how tired I am. I just need a few more minutes of rest is all."

Mina nodded as she leaned in and started placing gentle, quick kisses on the boy's neck. " We can go as slow as you want Izuku...I don't really have a preference how we do this." Izuku smiled at her words and actions, she was always so good to him. As she continued kissing his neck he moved his right arm over her leg, placing it atop her thigh before he began slowly massaging her.

Mina let out a light moan at Izuku's action as she started to nibble at his neck and jaw. Izuku began lightly squeezing her upper thigh before asking, " Uh...sh-should we put on some music you think?"

Mina stopped her nibbling and seemed to think it over, " I guess we could. It could help block out any sound. But I think if we did put some music on I'd just start laughing."

Izuku rose an eyebrow at that, " Why's that? Doesn't it help most people get in th-the mood though?"

Mina smiled and shrugged, " it just seems cheesy to me. Plus, I'm already getting into the mood anyway." Mina then quickly removed her school jacket and threw it behind her before giggling some more. " We're really doing this aren't we?"

Izuku's blush remained present but it wasn't as bright as it would have been a few days ago if he had been in this kind of scenario. " Y-yeah we are...if you still want to."

Mina nodded with her smile still present, " Yeah totally! if you still want to I mean."

Izuku gave her a quick peck on her cheek before whispering, " Of course I d-d-do Mina."

Mina giggled some and scooted closer to the boy before locking her lips onto his and entering his mouth with her tongue. He didn't respond at first but he soon began wrestling her tongue with his own as they fought for dominance. While the two Frenched, Izuku resumed the thigh massage he was giving Mina, rubbing her toned, soft pink skin as he got closer and closer to being under her skirt.

Izuku stopped their kissing for a moment as he used his left arm to gently push Mina onto her back before he tossed his school jacket off. Mina giggled and was blushing more than she usually did when she and Izuku got intimate. The boy began unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as he could, fumbling with the buttons and messing up every so often, making it take longer than he expected to get the thing off. He cursed at himself after he got it off, he was hoping for once he'd look sexy to Mina and instead he looked like his usual stuttering nervous self.

Mina didn't seem to mind at all at how long it took him to take if off and motioned with her finger for him to " come hither "

Izuku leaned down so he was over Mina face to face. She still had a noticeable blush that even deepened as she started running her hands up and down his torso and abs. This was her first time actually seeing him without a shirt fully off and she was enjoying it. Izuku just sort stayed in his position over her letting her feel him up as he looked down at her beautiful smiling face.

Mina then wrapped her arms around his back and flipped him over so that she was on top now. She sat up as she straddled his lap and took hold of his hands, leading them to her school shirt and resting them on the top button. " Go on Izuku...hehe!" Izuku bit his lower lip as he started undoing the girl's buttons, one by one, going further and further down and with each button undone more of her chest was exposed each time. Soon enough it was wide open and the pink girl threw it off before reaching behind her back and started to undo her bra.

She seemed to be nervous about it , messing it up about as much as Izuku messed up unbuttoning his own shirt. Eventually she managed to get it undone and brought her hands forward onto Izuku's chest and let the bra fall down her arms as Izuku saw her breasts for the first time fully exposed. Izuku's breathing started to get heavier and his heartbeat faster. He took in the sight before him and was thankful he had ended up being able to come to U.A. or he wouldn't be in this situation right now. Without thinking of what to do next he rose up to meet the girl and lowered his head so that his face rested in front of her large breasts. For the most part they were pink like she was all over, except her nipples which were more similar to the shade of pink her hair was. He cupped the right one in his hand and brought it toward his mouth as he began kissing, sucking and licking the sensitive area.

Mina wrapped her hands around his head and began petting the boy's green hair as she let out soft moans. The boy soon placed his mouth right onto the girl's nipple and began gently nibbling on her, causing louder and sexier moans to come out of the pink skinned girl. He remained like that for what seemed like a good while, he could stay like it all day he thought. He loved how she felt, how she tasted in his mouth and the sounds she was giving off, but he didn't complain when she pulled him off of her and pushed him onto his back.

Mina was now breathing about as heavy as Izuku but sported a much larger blush and a brighter smile. Mina lowered herself and began kissing the boy again as her chest pressed against his. Izuku gripped the back of her hair in his left hand and held onto her back with his right. While she kissed and sucked on his cheek the boy said into her ear, " I...I think I'm ready to st-start the full thing now Mina..." Mina then quickly rolled off the boy and hopped off the bed as she went over to her closet. She started tossing out what looked like dirty clothes she was too lazy to wash and finally found the box she had hidden underneath them.

Izuku let out a deep breath as he unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants before throwing them off of his feet. Mina opened the box and actually tossed Izuku one of the condoms like it was a frisbee, nearly hitting him in the eye as it bounced off his nose. Izuku quickly caught it as it bounced off of him and was as careful as he could be as he opened it, worrying he would tear the thing in half if he were too hard about it. As he finally got it open he shakily took it out of the wrapper while Mina was getting out of her skirt and hoped back onto the bed with a large grin on her face.

Izuku held it in his hands and looked toward the girl with a nervous smile, his eyes focused on her breasts the whole time as he attempted to make eye contact, " W-well...all we gotta do now is...is ah, take our underwear off and we can start this."

Mina nodded quickly and gripped the sides of her panties before quickly taking them off and throwing them near her door. Izuku held onto his condom with his right hand and used his left to remove his boxers, kicking them off as they got down to his ankles. The two momentarily paused to looks at each other again. They took in the other's full naked body and both felt joy knowing who they were with.

Izuku then cleared his throat and began trying to put his protection on, having a fairly tough time doing it. He hadn't practiced at all doing this and it showed. Mina giggled and crawled over, " he-here. Let me help Izuku...I watched some videos about this last night." The girl confessed as she took hold of the condom in her hand before placing it over the boy's tip, being as careful as she could as she gripped the boy's hardened member for the second time now. She produced her lube like acid again and covered the boy's penis in it before sliding the protection over him and making sure it fit. As she got it down to his base she looked up and smiled before shaking her hands a bit in excitement.

Izuku smiled and did his best to hide his now enormous blush. " Th-thank you Mina..." he said before he took her hands in his and the two lowered themselves down. Izuku wasn't too sure what to do now. He knew where his dick was sure, but he didn't know exactly where Mina's entrance was and felt rather awkward. He didn't want to just thrust into her and miss that'd be so humiliating and could ruin the whole moment. So he took his gaze away from her face and looked down to see where he needed to position himself.

Mina took notice about this and stretched her legs out to the sides as far as she could. stretching them much farther than the average girl would be able to. " That better Izuku?" She asked warmly.

Izuku chuckled a bit seeing he had been found out and nodded his head. He finally positioned himself right where he needed to be as his members rested less than an inch away from her vagina. The two kept holding hands and Izuku told the girl, " Okay...h-here I go." which caused the girl to giggle before it turned into a sudden gasp as the boy penetrated her.

Izuku began thrusting into her at a steady pace. He wanted to go fast and climax as fast as possible to make himself feel good but that would be an awful and rude thing to do to Mina. This was just as much as a big experience for her as it was for him and he wanted to make sure she felt as good if not better than he did. So he found a good pace to stay at as the two began breathing heavier and gripping onto each other tighter. Mina let go of the boy's hands and wrapped her arms around his back and brought him in as close as possible as she lightly bit onto his shoulder, sending a shiver down Izuku's spine.

Izuku still felt pretty tired all things considered but since him and Mina started this he felt like he had gained a second wind. The bed began creaking a bit due to the constant movement Izuku was generating. Mina's moans soon turned into gasps as Izuku continued, she re-positioned her head so she could kiss the boy's lips as this went on. She noticed Izuku was wincing a bit as she came closer to his face, " ah...Izuku...ah ah...are you okay?" She asked through hard breathing and gasps of pleasure.

Izuku nodded before sounding out, " You're just...really tight Mina! D-don't worry though it feels good! Real good!" Mina smiled seductively up at him before locking their lips together again as they moaned into each other's mouth. Izuku began picking up his speed by this point and Mina began scratching lightly down the boy's back and biting on his lower lip as he did so.

Soon enough Mina's grip on the boy became stronger as she even quit kissing and nibbling on him. By this point her eyes just focused on Izuku's as she smiled with her mouth open and sweat pouring down her face as she let out several louder moans before her face tensed up and her hold somehow got even tighter as she shouted, " IZUKU!"

She breathed heavy and fast after that last scream of pleasure as her grip on the boy loosened up and she was now simply looking up at him with a satisfied look, occasionally tensing up as Izuku began increasing his speed with her. " Izuku...I love you." She said as she started lightly kissing the boy's lips and cheeks. Izuku now had his hands on her waist as he figured it was safe to say she had climaxed by this point. He began thrusting harder and faster into the girl causing her to moan lightly more as she kept up her gentle kisses on the boy.

Izuku then, like her, gripped onto her tighter as he felt himself climax, " Oh! M-Mina!" He brought himself to a full stop after he did and just laid on top the girl who now began petting the boy's green hair as he rested on her. The two of them just basked in the afterglow for a while, not speaking a word as they just took in what had happened. Izuku was the first one to break the silence as he pulled himself out of her and shined a content smile at his girlfriend, " That was...that was fantastic Mina...wow."

Mina nodded her head as she sat up smiling, " Yeah, I heard everyone's first time is actually pretty bad though, but I guess none of them ever had you for their first time huh?" She said as she rubbed her hands on the boy's arm, causing the boy to chuckle a bit.

Izuku then looked over to their backpacks, " We should probably start on our homework soon though...maybe we can do this again before we go to bed?" He asked shyly.

Mina nuzzled her face against his before whispering into his ear seductively, " We can do this as much as we want Izuku." Izuku smiled softly as he felt like he melted a bit hearing her say that. They ended up doing it again after they had finished their homework and studying, and once more when it came time for them to go to bed for the night. The two of them fell asleep sweaty, tired and satisfied in each other's arms as they shared Mina's bed once again.

Izuku was convinced this was the happiest he had ever been with his life.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **Well that was certainly something, I hope you all enjoyed the action scene and the love making scene that I've had thought up for a while. I'll update again when I can and as always I am thankful for your continued reading and support.**


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku woke up the next morning nude in Mina's bed, with an equally nude Mina in his arms. Normally this would have caused the boy to have a heart attack out of stress but now he simply smiled and began petting the horned girl's pink, strawberry smelling hair. Mina's eyes started to open and she soon looked up at the boy with a soft smile on her face before sweetly saying, "Morning hot stuff."

Izuku chuckled a bit hearing this new nickname of his. He sat up some and brought the girl with him so that they could be face to face. Mina hummed lightly as she leaned on the boy's shoulder and nuzzled into him. " Hmmmmm...do you think we can get away with skipping class today? Just spend the whole day in bed?"

Izuku placed a light kiss on her head while he rubbed her back, " No way, Iida would barge in here and drag us into class unless we were running fevers."

" Sounds about right." Mina replied before turning her head to her clock, seeing they were up an hour earlier than they needed to be. " Damn we really passed out early didn't we?"

" Well we were pretty tired. Especially after, you know...heh."

Mina then winked up to the boy with a smirk on her face, " Yeah I know, we did it three times after all dude."

Izuku blushed lightly before letting out a small yawn. " You know since it's so early we can get dressed pretty quick and have a little romantic breakfast for ourselves before anyone else uses the kitchen."

Mina seemed to like that idea as she quickly tossed the covers off of her and got out of bed, stretching and yawning as she did. Izuku took in the sight of her naked body doing so, not really embarrassed to see her like this anymore. It didn't feel to him like he was violating anything at this point. He loved her and she loved him back and they had shown their love physically to each other.

Mina grabbed a plain t shirt and some gym shorts before putting them on and turning to Izuku with a large blush on her face, " Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower before we eat since no one's probably using them yet...and if you're quick enough I'm sure you can get what you need out of your room and meet me in there." She said with a wink before walking out of her room.

Izuku quickly jumped out of the girl's bed and grabbed his boxers, putting them on as fast as he could before hastily putting his dress shirt on and his pants, not even bothering to button either up. He ran out of her room and B lined for his own dorm room on the other side of the floor. As he approached his room he hastily swung his door open and began gathering the supplies he needed, fresh underwear, shampoo, soap and a towel.

With what he needed in his clutches he turned around to see Mineta standing in his doorway with a dead vacant look on his face. " Midoriya...you never came back to your room at all last night...and you're still in your uniform even though its all messy. Be honest with me Midoriya!" Mineta then lunged for Izuku, clinging onto his leg like a scared infant would to its mother. He looked up to Izuku with bloody tears of jealousy streaming down his face, " DID YOU SCORE LAST NIGHT YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"

Izuku blushed fiercely and tried to pry Mineta off of him, " That's none of your business Mineta! What Mina and I do alone is between us!"

Mineta clung onto the boy harder, his face looking more and more distraught, " SO YOU DON'T DENY IT?! YOU TOTALLY BONED HER DIDN'T YOU?! YOU LUCKY MOTHER FUCKER!"

Izuku had enough of hearing this from Mineta. He scowled down at the runt and activated full cowling before grabbing Mineta by the back of his shirt and yanking him off in one go and holding him up to his face before commanding in a harsh tone, " Mineta. Stop. I'm not going to tell you anything okay? And whatever you plan on telling anyone, you won't got it? You aren't going to tell anyone what you think Mina and I did. You won't tell Kaminari, you won't tell Aoyama, you wont tell Asui, and you won't tell anyone from any other class. I'm tired of people saying awful things about Mina and you won't let the fire spread anymore okay?"

Mineta was shaking in fear, shocked at how harsh Midoriya sounded. If he were screaming and making death threats then he would have sounded just like Bakugo Mineta thought. Mineta shook his head in compliance with Midoriya, " Y-yeah okay man...I won't tell anyone w-what you t-two did! Just please p-put me down Midoriya you're scaring me!"

Izuku deactivated full cowling and looked away from Mineta's face as he let him down, " S-sorry Mineta...I didn't mean to get like that. I still mean it though...you can't tell anyone okay?" Izuku said in his usual more introverted demeanor.

Izuku started heading out his room and Mineta followed. Mineta expected Izuku to just head on into the bathroom they had in their hall since Izuku was carrying so many shwer supplies, but instead he kept going and looked like he was going for the girl's hallway. Mineta stopped in his steps and just watched Izuku as he marched over to the other hall before muttering to himself, " Damn it Midoriya when did you become so cool?"

* * *

As Izuku entered the girl's hall of his floor he let out a deep sigh as he approached their bathroom. He was so close to it without another interruption. Then Uraraka came out of her own room with her own shower supplies in hand. Izuku froze in place, covering his torso with his towel since he still had his uniform's undershirt unbuttoned, and he had all these shower supplies with him. It'd take an idiot not to place two and two together.

Uraraka blinked tiredly at Izuku confused, " uuuuuhh Deku? Are you sleep walking or something?" uraraka asked in a very, very tired sounding voice. She was never up this early Izuku thought to himself.

" Uh...n-no I'm perfectly lucid haha...wh-what are you doing up so early though Uraraka?" Izuku asked hoping to try and get her to go back to bed and sleep some more so he could shower with Mina.

Uraraka rubbed her eyes with one hand before letting out a long yawn, " I had an awful time sleeping last night...It was so weird when I started studying I swear I could hear ghosts moaning and even screaming down the hall...scared the hell outta me. Then a few hours later when I was trying to go to sleep and forget about it I heard them again...I kept having nightmares all night and couldn't sleep cuz of it."

Izuku gulped hearing all of this. He was smart enough to know Uraraka heard no ghosts, she just over heard Mina and Izuku during their love making sessions last night. But since Uraraka was so tired he hoped he could take advantage of this, " G-ghosts huh?" he asked timidly, " Mina didn't tell me about hearing any...maybe you're just getting pranked you know? B-besides you look really sleepy why d-don't you go back to bed and sleep for another 45 minutes or so? We still have a lot of time before classes start you know..." Izuku crossed his fingers and hoped Uraraka bought it.

Uraraka shrugged as she started walking toward the bathroom, " nah if I passed out now I'd be out cold and feel worse when I wake up...I just need a good hot shower to wake me up." Izuku sunk down in disappointment hearing this. So much for a nice shower with his girlfriend. As Uraraka started turning the door handle to the bathroom she looked at Izuku again, "...by the way Deku, why do you have all that shower stuff over here?"

Izuku cleared his throat as he looked away before Uraraka elbowed the boy's arm playfully, " You and Mina were gonna shower together weren't you you sly dog huh?" She said in the same tired tone.

Izuku's face lit up as he adverted his gaze from his friend, " P-please don't tell anyone Uraraka..."

Uraraka opened the bathroom door and waved at the boy casually before saying, " Don't worry I won't go blabbing my mouth...but I'm not letting you shower with her while I'm in here so go use your own shower, kay Deku?" She then shut the door before the boy could answer.

Izuku groaned as he started walking back to his own hall so he could shower alone.

* * *

Izuku finished his shower first out of the two and went ahead downstairs to start cooking for them. He was making a pancake that the two of them would share, and then some bacon and eggs as well. As he stood at the stove cooking he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a soft warm presence press against his back before he heard his now favorite voice to hear softly sing, " ~How come ya didn't join me Izukuuuu?~"

Izuku sighed as he finished up cooking, putting their food all on one big plate, " Uraraka saw me trying to get in there with you and she said she didn't want me in there when she was...a-and she heard us yesterday. B-but I don't think she knows what were doing!"

Mina let out a sigh as well as she let go of Izuku and plopped down at the nearest table as Izuku brought their plate over with a fork for each of them. " If she heard us how wouldn't she know what we were doing?" Mina asked confused.

Izuku sat down and placed the plate between the two of them and gave the girl her fork, " W-well, she told me she heard ghosts moaning...I don't know if she meant that or if she was j-just being coy about the fact she heard us..."

Mina shrugged and started digging into the breakfast Izuku had made for them, smiling as she favored each bite. " Uraraka isn't gonna gossip about something that makes her uncomfortable to talk about, so we don't really have any worries I think." She took her first bite of the pancake and hummed lightly before asking Izuku, " Did you put chocolate chips in this?"

" Yeah I thought you'd like it...s-sorry if its not as good as Sato's..."

Mina leaned over and pecked the boy on the cheek before taking another bite, " It taste great dude! You shouldn't doubt your abilities about this kinda stuff Izuku! You're a natural."

Izuku shrugged as he took a bite of it as well, " A-all I did really was just follow a recipe I found online..."

" Well you followed it like a champion Izuku, it's hella good and sweet!" She then quickly poked the boy on his nose a she smiled brightly and said, " But not as sweet as you, hehe!"

Izuku smirked at her words and finished up eating his half of the meal. He got up from the table and motioned toward the elevators before asking, " H-hey I'm gonna go ahead and grab our backpacks from your room...d-do you mind washing the plate and skillet I used or would you rather I do it?"

Mina waved at him to go ahead and go, " Nah you went and cooked all this for us so it's really only right that I at least clean up Izuku." She took her last bite and stood up, grabbing the plate and silverware before marching into the kitchen to clean up after Izuku.

Izuku started heading for the elevators and shouted back, " Thanks Mina! I'll hurry back as fast as I can!" before the elevator door closed on him and took him up.

Mina grabbed the nearest washrag and applied some soap to it before she started cleaning off the plate first, running it under some hot water and wiping the soaped up rag all over the plate. As she finished it up and reached for the skillet near the stove she heard someone walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge before the confused voice of Kirishima spoke, " Ashido? What are you doing up so early?" The red haired hero asked as he took out some energy drink out of the fridge and started sipping on it

" Oh, hi Kirishima! Izuku and I just woke up early is all! We both passed out early last night, sooo yeah!"

Kirishima walked over still looking confused. He was in his UA gym outfit and looked rather sweaty, he probably just came back in from his morning jog. " How long have you been up though? I mean you're fully dressed and it looks like you already ate."

Mina shrugged and grabbed the handle of the skillet off the stove and brought it over to the sink to start cleaning it, " Izuku and I have only been up for like less than an hour so it's not like it's anything bizarre dude."

Kirishima leaned against the counter and chuckled, " Yeah it wouldn't be for most people, but you never wake up early. And you say you and Midoriya woke up at the same time huh? How in sync are you guys lately?"

Mina blushed lightly at his question and turned to look at him, not paying attention to the still hot skillet she was cleaning, " We're just super close is all! I guess it just sort of hap- OW! FUCK!" Mina dropped the skillet into the sink and gripped the wrist of her right hand as it throbbed in pain. While she wasn't paying attention she had accidentally gone and burnt herself on the thing.

Kirishima rushed over and made sure the sink started producing cold water as he lightly grabbed the pink girl's arm and led it under the cooling flow trying to ease her pain. " It's alright, it's alright. It didn't get you too bad did it?"

Mina took some deep breathes trying to calm herself down from the burning pain in her hand, " N-no I don't think it got me too bad...it still burns like hell though!" She shut her eyes hard and with her free hand grabbed onto one of Kirshima's and held it tight to try and ease some of the stress.

After a few moments Mina let out a hard sigh and opened her eyes, easing up on her tight hold on her friend's hand, " O-okay it's starting to get better...it doesn't really hurt that bad anymore."

Kirishima let out a sigh of relief and patted the girl on her back, " Well, hey that's good to hear. I was really worried about you there. You should keep your hand under the cold water for a while though, until you're sure its gone, and oh! I got an idea!" He let go of her hand and walked over to a bottom cabinet, opening it and taking out a zip lock bag before approaching the fridge again. He opened the upper half which served as a freezer and grabbed handful after handful of ice and put it in the bag before making his way back to the girl. " Here just hold this in your hand and it should help some too!"

Mina turned the sink off and took hold of the ice filled bag in her burnt hand, wincing in pain a bit as she did so. But it also felt relieving to have it counter the burning sensation. " Thanks Kirishima, I owe you one."

Kirishima blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, " oh? Well, how about at lunch today you join the gang like you used to? You haven't hung with us once since you and Midoriya started dating you know...not that there's anything wrong with that! It's just I miss, I mean we miss talking to you and having you around is all!"

Mina seemed to think it over and then shrugged, " I dunno Kirishima...Bakugo and Izuku don't exactly get along and I don't want him to be uncomfortable you know?" She cringed in pain a tad bit after speaking and gripped onto the ice bag harder.

Kirishima seemed to look pretty disappointed to hear that. He looked down and simply said, " Oh...it's fine then don't worry about it." The ding of the elevator then rang out as Izuku stepped out holding his own and Mina's backpacks. He walked over, greeting Kirishima and then noticed the ice bag in Mina's hand, " Mina why do you have a bag of ice in your hand?"

" I burnt myself when I wasn't paying attention and Kirishima made this for me...it's helping a lot." Izuku looked worried hearing she had burnt herself and started looking around her hand to see if there were any burn marks.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his hair and seemed to be rather uncomfortable, " She wasn't burned badly Midoriya, and I got her some help for it immediately after it happened."

Izuku turned to Kirishima and looked relieved, " You did? Thank you so much Kirishima!" Izuku then turned his attention back to Mina and he still seemed worried and even looked like he felt guilty, " oh man if I just washed this stuff myself this wouldn't have happened! I'm so sorry Mina this is all my fault!"

Mina put on a pained smile and did her best to giggle at the boy's worry over her. " Izuku come on don't go blaming yourself for this. I should have paid attention is all, it's all my fault."

Kirishima with a still disappointed look on his face just sort of waved at the two as he started heading for the elevators, " Well, I'll let you two be then I guess. Ashido can you at least consider more about what I asked?"

Mina looked towards the red haired boy and then simply asked, " If you want to hang out with me so bad Kirishima just join me and Izuku's table today."

" I...yeah sure. I can do that." He entered the elevator and left the two alone.

Izuku rose an eyebrow at his girlfriend before he asked, " Did Kirishima say something about you two hanging out?" He asked in a worried tone.

Mina shook her head up and down before stating, " Yeah, after he helped me with the burn I told him I owe him one. He said he's been missing me lately, and said the other members of the gang are too. Though I gotta say I doubt Bakugo misses me, but anyway he asked if I could sit with them today at lunch at least and honestly I'd rather not."

Izuku smiled very quickly hearing Mina turn down Kirishima like that but then he went back to his concerned and confused look, " But why wouldn't you want to sit with them? Those guys are your closest friends right?"

Mina looked the boy in the eyes and sighed, " Izuku come on, Bakugo is part of that group. I know how you two are with each other. I don't want to give you any stress you don't need."

Izuku appreciated hearing that. She was willing to avoid hanging out with her best friends just to keep some extra stress out of Izuku's day to day life. But at the same time she was avoiding her best friends just for his sake. All of the friends in that group were guys too and that made him worried admittedly. He trusted Mina more than anyone else right now but he still didn't want anyone else even trying to make a move on her. He felt confident enough to say Bakugo wouldn't try anything since the explosion boy didn't give a single shit about that kind of thing and Sero just seemed to not care too much about it. But Kaminari and Kirishima were another story.

Kaminari was the second biggest perv in the class and he was the one who started to spread word through out the school what Izuku and Mina had been caught doing in the first place. Kirishima though, was arguably her closest friend at the school. But Izuku could tell Kirishima wanted a bit more than friendship from his lover. Even after he and Mina started dating he would still catch Kirshima looking warmly at Mina a few times through the day. He didn't want anyone trying to make a move on her, but he trusted her to not let anything happen.

He took a deep breathe and rubbed her back lightly, " If you want to eat with them by yourself that's alright too Mina. You've been eating with my group everyday since we started dating, it's not fair for me to keep you away from your friends."

" I don't want to eat without you though Izuku. Like, I'd rather just you and me eat alone than with a group of our friends if I'm being totally honest. Right now you're really the only friend I need."

Izuku closed his eyes and sucked on his own lips as he thought to himself, " too pure! " Mina giggled lightly at the face the boy was making and spoke up again, " My hand isn't hurting so much anymore, I think the ice bag's numbed it all by now. You wanna watch some TV before we gotta go to class?" She asked him warmly.

Izuku shook his head and held onto the unharmed hand of the pink girl as the marched over into the rec room, plopping down into a chair together as they cuddled up and turned on some cartoons to watch as they waited out the clock.

* * *

As homeroom began everyone sat at their desks waiting for Mister Aizawa to show up any minute. It wasn't too uncommon for him to be a little late but it did annoy some of the more serious students. Mina didn't mind at all and was just leaning back in her chair talking to Asui and Uraraka. Izuku just had his phone out and was reading up on the latest hero news.

After nearly half an hour went by the students honestly were starting to think their teacher had slept in and wouldn't be coming to class. Then the door finally came open as he walked on through speaking in a very dry and annoyed tone, " Hello class I suppose you're all wondering why I'm so late yes?" The class waited for his response and a few nodded their heads at their teacher. Aizawa then approached his desk and scanned over the class, seeming more annoyed and upset than usual. " Well I had to attend a meeting this morning with the principal and a few other teachers. We all had a talk about how some of you are acting in the dorms after we reviewed some security footage."

Aiziwa then quickly glanced back and forth from Izuku to Mina, letting the two of them know this was all because of them. " Our hallway cameras have now twice caught a pair consisting of a male and female student staying in the same room together over night. We aren't idiots we know what's going on." Mina and Izuku both began sinking into their seats as their faces were flushed with red and lilac.

Aizawa then took out some chalk and began writing on the board, " We aren't going to necessarily punish the two responsible directly but now some of the other teachers feel we need to introduce a new subject for all you kids." As he finished writing on the board several members of the class felt their face's heat up and heart beat increase as the words " Sexual Education " was written across the board.

The door then opened again and a familiar female teacher began waltzing rather seductively into class. " And Aizawa won't be teaching this alone either kids!" Miss Midnight made her way up to the front and stood next to Aizawa and held up a stack of papers, " i'm taking charge of this subject and we'll be covering it twice a week for the rest of the semester!"

Izuku just looked down in embarrassment. Only an idiot wouldn't know this was because of him staying in Mina's room overnight. He then felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and he turned his head to see a smiling, sweaty Mineta, " midoriya...this is all because of you and Ashido! You two are the best man!"

Izuku just felt himself sink even lower after hearing Mineta say that. Miss Midnight then ordered Iida to start handing out some papers she was holding to each member of the class. As Izuku got his he quickly began reading it and face palmed as he muttered to himself.

Midnight smiled devilishly at the front of the class as she held her whip like feathered accessory in her hand, " This subject won't focus on 100% education per say! We want you all to be comfortable about this! So please fill out the questions on the paper and don't bother writing your names! I want it to be anonymous when I read your answers all out loud for the class to guess who wrote down what!"

Izuku felt his heart actually stop beating as he heard that. The paper before him was asking him to write down what he found attractive in a partner and what his ultimate dream of a romantic night would be. No doubt this was the punishment aspect intended for him and Mina, only the teachers decided everyone should pay.

Midnight then cracked her non lethal whip and demanded, " Now then! You all have ten minutes to answer the questions! Failure to do so results in an F!"

After the ten minutes were up Midnight and Aizawa went desk to desk to collect the papers, making sure each student had filled it out. Mina had her head in her hand as she looked down at her desk with a still large blush feeling so embarrassed about all of this. As Midnight came by and took hers, the older woman and leaned down, whispering into the pink girl's ear, " By the time this semester is over you and your boyfriend will have oh so many new ways to spice things up! Just thinking about your young love really turns me on."

Mina's face reached peak blush after that and she just buried her whole face in her hands. Soon the two teachers had all the papers and stood in front of the class again as Midnight took Aizawa's and then shuffled them all together so no one could guess the order when she started reading them out loud.

* * *

By the time lunch had rolled around all of 1-A kids had still seemed rather embarrassed. None of the were being really talkative and they couldn't stop thinking about who said what in their papers. Most of the stuff read aloud by Midnight seemed normal, " i'm attracted to curvy athletic bodies on women!" or " Abs are the sexiest part of a man!" stuff along those lines. The ultimate romantic night had more variety and made guessing who wrote down what rather easier.

" A concert seeing my favorite band and then falling asleep listening to music." was obviously Jiro's answer. Then there was the obvious Mineta answer of, " the ultimate night is having all six of the girls in class to myself all at once in an ultimate orgy!"

Izuku though couldn't for the life of him figure out what Mina's answer was though. She had already figured his out. His answer was " Relaxing at home with my significant other after a successful day of saving people." Izuku felt like it should have just come to him naturally what her answer would be but he just couldn't pin point which one it was. The two were now sitting side by side at their usual table as Iida looked at the two with steamed glasses and a large blush on his face.

" I hope you two are happy with yourselves! Because of your antics we have yet another class to worry about and it's the most uncomfortable class in the world!"

Izuku and Mina let out a sigh together in unison before the pink girl replied, " Well, I think it was worth it. I'd do it all again honestly. Even if the aftermath is just more of that class..."

Izuku smiled lightly at her and then rose up some looking to his glasses wearing friend, " You know what? Same here!" he then turned to Mina and in front of Uraraka, Todoroki, Asui and Iida laid a giant smooch on his girlfriend's cheeks without shame. He was tired of having to feel embarrassed about his love for Mina and if people were going to keep finding out what they do together anyway then he may as well show he'll stay by her side and that he cares for her.

Mina was blushing hard now that Izuku had done this in front of his friends and giggled as she messed with her food, " Izuku! I, I thought you didn't want to do stuff like that in public..."

Izuku shrugged, a light blush present on his face but he seemed calmed down from his earlier embarrassment from the teachers. " Well, I used to, but I don't think it matters anymore if we hide our affection or not since someone always seems to find out."

Mina smiled brightly and wrapped her arm around the boy and snuggled up closely to him much to Iida's discomfort. As she snuggled into him she heard someone clearing their throat to the side of them. The girl looked up and saw Kirishima with his food tray and a light blush as he stood over them, " H-hey Ashido...is it still alright if I join you guys for lunch?"

Mina smiled and scooted over to make room for the boy, " Of course it is! Come on and pop a squat dude!"

Kirishima smiled lightly and sat down next to her in the cramped booth, only a few inches away from touching her. Izuku took notice of this and now wrapped his own arm around the pink girl and brought her closer to his side. Mina didn't think Izuku to be the jealous type and right now she couldn't really tell.

kirishima poked at his food before asking the group, " So what were you all talking about before?"

Iida cleared his throat and pointed at Mina and Izuku angrily, " We were discussing how they're uncontrollable lust for each other has given us trouble in the form of an extra class! And do i need to remind you two about how we feel about PDA?!"

Kirishima chuckled seeing Iida freak out over this. Todoroki just seemed to ignore him and kept eating before he said, " honestly the extra class isn't too much of a concern for me. Doesn't seem like its going to affect our grades much at all and maybe we'll be able to learn a thing or two. I know I can sure learn a lot about this since my father never gave me the talk."

Mina then seemed to have her interest peaked as she leaned over some," You mean you seriously never got the talk? Like ever from anyone?"

Todoroki shook his head, " No. Not from any of my siblings, or any teacher. I know what sex is of course, I looked it up myself. But no one really sat down and explained it to me and I feel sort of odd about that." Todoroki then looked to Izuku, " Since you're the expert here about it maybe you can tell me all you know?"

Izuku's confident persona he was showing earlier now went away as his face flushed and he looked down at his tray and started shoveling down food trying to avoid the topic.

Uraraka giggled seeing Izuku's reaction but stopped as she noticed how Kirishima seemed to look a bit down after hearing Todoroki say that. " Hey Kirishima are you okay? Would you rather we not talk about this?"

" Huh?" The red haired boy said back surprised someone noticed, " Uh, no it's alright. I mean it's only natural right? But maybe we shouldn't single out Midoriya and Ashido...we don't know if they've actually gone all the way after all!" he looked toward the couple before saying, " For all we know you guys just like sharing a bed together when you sleep! You guys have only dated for a over a week after all it's not you're in love or anything that'd be crazy right?"

Mina and Izuku both shared blushed faces after Kirishima said that, neither of them making eye contact with the boy. Mina then smiled shyly, a rare sight to come from her, and she started twirling her hair, " it'd be a total lie actually to say we weren't in love Kirishima...we've already said it to each other after all."

Uraraka smiled with glee, as did Asui as the two girls seemed more invested in the conversation and began congratulating the two, acting like they had just announced they were engaged while Iida and Todoroki didn't really know what to say or do, and Kirishima just started eating his food in silence.

* * *

As classes ended that day and everyone was back in the dorm building, Mina and Izuku for the first time in a long time didn't immediately go to either of their rooms. Instead they thought they'd hang out in the rec room before going upstairs to do their homework and then some other activity they had become fond of. They cuddled together as they shared a chair, Mina sitting next to the boy as she leaned against him and they just watched what they could find on TV.

It wasn't long before Bakugo came storming over from who knows where, " HEY! WHERE DO YOU TWO FUCK HEADS GET OFF?! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS WE HAVE THE MOST USELESS CLASS OF ALL TIME NOW AND IT'S JUST A FUCKING WASTE OF MY TIME! ANSWER ME DAMN IT! ANSWER ME RIGH-"

" SHUT UP KACCHAN!" The room fell silent after Izuku yelled that out. He then swiftly stood up out of the chair and looked Bakugo dead in the eye, several of their classmates looked on from throughout the rec room and kitchen, worried about what might go down. " I don't care if you're upset about having to take that dumb class! I know everyone here isn't dumb! Everyone knows its our fault for this happening and I don't care!" he looked away from Bakugo and gazed over the room, making sure to lock eyes with all of his classmates as he did so before he yelled out, " I'm the happiest that I've ever been and people keep trying to ruin it somehow! You can either let us be happy or you can stay out of our business! Complain about the new class all you want to each other but I don't want anyone coming to us about it!"

Mina stood up and tugged on Izuku's arm, " Izuku! Calm down! You don't have to get so upset over this! I bet most of them don't really care about the extra class that much Izuku! Just please calm down!"

Izuku seemed to snap out of it as he heard Mina asking him to stop. He then looked around with a more clear head and noticed how his friends all actually looked scared of him right now. He just went off on them all for something Bakugo had said. he then turned to Bakugo to see he had looked even angrier than before as he cracked his knuckles.

" Deku...next time you and me are pitted against each other for training...I'm gonna put you in worse condition than you were in after that school trip in the forest you nerd!" He made a few small explosions and stormed off. Izuku just timidly looked down, fidgeting with his fingers. Mina was bringing out more confidence in him he realized, but he wasn't doing a good job at all handling it.

Mina took his hand and led him to the elevator, " Come on Izuku...let's just go ahead and head to my room okay?"

Izuku didn't say another word and just let her lead the way. As they settled down in her room Mina had began massaging Izuku's back trying to help him calm down, " You know you actually scared me back there Izuku...I know how you feel, I'm tired of people butting into our business too but I think you went a bit too far there."

Izuku sighed as she continued to massage him, " I-I know...it's just whenever someone is harsh to you I just get so mad...and I feel a lot more confident about myself lately, and that's all thanks to you. So my our bursts have just become rather common now I guess...I even scared Mineta this morning. I used full cowling on him and everything..."

Mina's eyes widened hearing that. She wasn't too found of Mineta but hearing that Izuku had basically threatened the runt made her feel uneasy in her stomach. Izuku could really hurt or kill someone with a single punch if he wanted to. She just continued massaging him trying to help him calm down, " You know, you might be the sweetest guy I know but sometimes you can snap about as easy as Bakugo. Remember when Shinso was shit talking Ojiro and you almost lost the match because you got mad and stopped thinking?"

" Y-yeah...I guess I get like that but worse when someone talks badly about you. I just don't want you to get ridiculed is all Mina...I had to put up with bullying for a decade and it was the worst time of my life. I don't want you to experience anything like that Mina."

Mina leaned in and kissed the boy on the back of his neck, " I can defend myself Izuku, you don't have to worry about me like that. But I gotta ask one more thing...did you mean it when you said you're the happiest you've ever been?"

Izuku turned around, his face was calm and serious. He grabbed Mina's hands and looked her in the eyes, " I meant every word of it. You've made me feel happier than anything else in my life Mina...and I won't let anyone interfere with that."

Mina smiled warmly and placed a quick kiss on the boy's lips, " Are you gonna recite a poem for me now Izuku? hehe!"

Izuku laughed a bit, " Aw come on Mina I was serious! I'm pouring my heart out here you know..."

Mina gave the boy another quick peck on his lips before she replied, " I know Izuku, trust me I know...I think I feel the same too. Like, both times we've woken up next to each other now the first thing I did was smile knowing you were right there with me. The mornings when you aren't right next to me all I can think about is when you will be with me...as corny as that sounds. What I'm trying to get at, is I feel you about the whole happiest you've been thing Izuku."

Izuku felt tears build up as he quickly wiped them away. " Mina! It's been eating me up all day about this! When we had to write down our ultimate romantic night what did you write down? I want to make it happen as soon as I can!"

Mina blushed and looked away with a sly smile, " Well...I wrote down that my ultimate romantic night would be my honeymoon in Hawaii as my husband and I held each other on the coastlines of the beach as we made love under the stars..."

Izuku blushed deeply hearing this. All of what she said wasn't implying anything, it was outright saying her ultimate fantasy involved marriage. And Izuku just said he wants it to come true. He couldn't back out now. He get off the bed and got down on his knees as the biggest blush of his life covered his face and he took her hands in his own, " M-M-Mina! To make that come true one day..w-w-will you promise to say yes when the day comes when I propose to you?!"

Mina's face then lit up like a Christmas tree as she tackled the boy and wrapped around him tight as a python as she shouted, " yes! Yes! yes! of course!" Over and over again as she bathed the freckled hero in kisses.

Izuku returned her hug but couldn't help but think to himself how he had essentially proposed to her...and they were both still 16 and in their first year of school. If he didn't think they were moving fast before, he certainly did now.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **Gonna be honest about half of this chapter was done on the spot with only a few ideas thought up beforehand. But I think it worked out fairly well but thats for you all to decide. Thank you all for your continued support as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

Izuku was still with Mina in her room as they laid on the floor. The pink girl was still covering the boy in kisses and hugging him tightly. Izuku had just promised to propose to the girl some day and she was thrilled about it to say the least. Izuku on the other hand was now really contemplating what he had just done. He loved the girl, more than anything at this point but they were still freshmen and making plans like this was probably not the smartest thing he could have done.

Mina then stopped her barrage of love over the boy and ran over to her closet, digging through it and taking out the familiar box of condoms as she reached in and joyfully took one out. " Come on Izuku! I'm in the mood now! Let's go!" She said with a wide smile on her face.

Izuku really wanted to, but right now he knew he needed to talk with someone who had more wisdom and experience with romance than he did. He didn't know whether or not he and Mina were going too fast or not and needed a third party to help him come to a conclusion. " Uh, I'd love to Mina! B-but first I have to s-see All Might! I totally forgot but he wanted to talk with me today and he's probably still waiting for me in his office so I'm gonna do that if that's alright!" The boy shouted as he started standing up before he got intercepted by the horned girl embracing him in a hug.

" Okay just hurry back alright?" She whispered into his ear before giving it a light nibble, sending shivers down the boy's spine. Before Izuku could respond the girl started giggling before she said, " Well I guess it doesn't matter how long you take since we'll be spending our lives together after all!" She sounded a bit like a stuffed squeeky toy with that last statement and placed a warm excited kiss on the boy's lips.

Izuku felt himself calm down a bit at her touch but he couldn't help but feel bad. She was so excited about him sort of proposing and now he was running off to ask All Might if he made the right decision. He returned the kiss and ruffled her hair a bit, " I'll be back as soon I can. Love you." He started heading for the door and Mina hollered back at him, " Love you too!" as he left.

As soon as Izuku was in the elevator he sent a text to All Might saying he needed to speak with him and soon. He felt relieved when he got a message back from the former symbol of peace to go on ahead and meet him in his office.

* * *

Izuku and All Might sat in the same similar positions they normally did when they had their little talks in his office. All Might sitting on a couch across from izuku on a chair with a small table between them. All Might poured some tea into a glass for the boy and placed it near him before he asked, " So what seems to be bothering you exactly my boy?"

Izuku cleared his throat as he held his hands over his knees, looking down at his tea to avoid eye contact out of embarrassment, " W-well All Might...I was wondering, h-how fast do you think a relationship should build exactly? L-like when is the proper time t-to start m-making really big decisions?"

All Might squinted his eyes at the boy a bit, " What kind of big decisions? I already bought you protection Midoriya what else could you and Ashido be planning? You're only high school students there isn't exactly a lot you can do."

Izuku's face started heating up and he began tugging at his collar. He covered his face just a little bit with his other hand before saying, " W-w-w-well funny story there All Might...I-I may have sort of...promised Mina that I would propose to her one day. A-and she s-s-said yes...are we moving too fast or is this normal or-"

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!" All Might had his back arched and was spilling out coffee and blood from his mouth as he laughed at his apprentice's seemingly total lack of knowledge of how these sort of things should work. As he calmed down he noticed Izuku didn't look so pleased with his reaction so he tried to compose himself better, " WHEW! Sorry about that, its just that was sort of the last thing I expected to hear kid. Now then, why did you...as you put it, 'promise to propose one day' to young Ashido?"

Izuku let out a short sigh and started twiddling his thumbs, " Well you know that sex ed class they started teaching us today right? Well one of the questions we all had to answer was our ultimate romantic night idea. Mina's was being with her husband on the beach of Hawaii on their honeymoon...a-a-a-and I told her I'd make sure that dream of her's comes true one day...s-so I asked her if she'd say yes whe-when I d-d-do end up...pro-proposing in the future."

All Might leaned forward and poured himself some more tea, motioning for Izuku to go ahead and drink his as well, " My boy, how long have you and Ashido been together?"

" Well over a week now...that's why I'm worried we may be going too fast...although I'd be lying if I said I thought that before. Up until now I was worried we may be moving slow."

" So...still just over a week, not even a month?"

Izuku scratched the back of his hand in a bit of nervousness and nodded his head up and down. " B-but how long we've been together doesn't change how I feel about her All Might! I a-already told her I love her and everything! And I do! Honest!"

All Might seemed to sink back into the couch as he sipped more of his tea, giving Midoriya a worried look. " Midoriya, how many married couples do you think were each other's first boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Izuku opened his mouth to answer but he would only be making a guess and decided to keep his mouth shut and see the answer. " Almost none Midoriya. First relationships usually end on rather sour notes."

" But Mina and I-"

" Are two high school students. You think you want to be together all the time, you think she's perfect and you think your love is meant to be don't you? Every couple your age seems to think that Midoriya. You shouldn't be planning the rest of your life in your teens."

Izuku felt his heart beat rather hard hearing all of this. All he wanted to know was if he and Mina were moving too fast and now he was being told he and Mina probably won't last according to the odds.

" Another thing Izuku. Have you been practicing using your quirk outside of classes any at all since you started dating Ashido?"

Izuku looked away from All Might, avoiding eye contact best he could as he rubbed his right arm in a shy manner. " N-no...no sir not all. Just in class."

"Hmmmm...Midoriya, I have no issues with you dating. BUT, you need to get your head clear and think. If you go and spend all your time with Ashido you could fall behind on your training and it may even hinder her progress as well. Maybe the two of you can practice together outside of class if you're adamant on spending as much time as possible with her."

Izuku seemed to perk up at that idea a bit, " D-do you think maybe you could train the two of us together? Maybe if you see us co operating you can see we aren't like other couples All Might! I-I really do think me and her have a shot at staying together! And if we both train with you then there's no way we'll ever fall behind! So p-please will you train her alongside me?"

All Might seemed taken aback by this. Izuku usually wouldn't ask of something so bold from him. " You want me to help train Ashido? Midoriya my boy, I'm all for helping her in class but outside of it? If she went and told the other students that you and her were receiving private lessons from me it could get us all under some heat."

Izuku seemed to bite his tongue momentarily but he began speaking up again anyway. This time with some more confidence in his voice, " She won't tell anyone! I'll make her promise! We don't even have to tell her about one for all! We can just say that it's like quirk tutoring or something like that All Might!"

All Might seemed to think it over as he placed a hand under his chin and remained silent momentarily. Before long he flashed Midoriya a smile and said, " I guess I don't see the harm in teaching her if I count it as extra credit toward her final grade. "

Izuku smiled meekly and lowered his head in appreciation, " Thank you All Might!" he rose his head back up quickly before saying nervously, " A-and maybe after seeing us w-work together you can make a new assessment about me and her? "

All Might chuckled some at the boy's determination to convince him he and the girl would last forever, " Yeah I guess I can give you another opinion about it once I see you two together some more kid. But! Remember what I said about planning things now while you're still in your teens. It'd be best to break off that promise you made her about proposing."

Izuku seemed to be upset hearing that as he looked away twirling his thumbs, " I-I don't know if she'll like that All Might. She was so happy when I made her that promise to propose some day...but you're right about it I suppose. I-I did come here for a-advice about that after all...but how do I tell her without it sounding harsh?"

" That's your call Midoriya. Maybe just tell her you were joking maybe? Or it was a spur of the moment decision that you two need to think over more?"

Izuku let out a sigh and stood up, glad he had come to All Might for advice but also rather disappointed in a lot of what he heard. " I...I guess that second one c-could work...it's fairly accurate too. I just hope she doesn't get upset about it...b-but I still plan on proposing one day to her so maybe I don't have to brea-"

" Midoriya. Remember what I said already."

Izuku frowned lightly being reminded of All Might's earlier words. " Yes sir...I'll tell her it was wrong of me to make a promise that b-big while we're still just kids..."

All Might stood up and placed a caring hand on the boy's shoulder, " You'll do alright kid. I have faith in you. Don't forget to tell her about the training though! I can call you later to confirm a time and place alright? But for now go ahead and get this proposal thing squared away."

" R-right...and All Might? One more thing if you don't mind? I-is it normal for me to get super defensive over Mina?...like to the point where I snap r-rather easily?"

All Might let out a small chuckle, " it'd be weird if you didn't feel defensive over her Midoriya. Just be sure not to go overboard. Okay now anything else you need to ask me or want to talk about my boy?"

" N-no that just about covers it...thanks for talking with me about this All Might, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Izuku waved bye to his mentor and left his office and began trying to brainstorm the best way to explain to Mina that it was wrong of him to make such a big promise, hoping it wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

After Izuku left to go speak with All Might Mina thought she'd spend her time with Uraraka while she waited for him to come back. She walked on down the hall and stopped at the gravity girl's door and began knocking rather fast and upbeat. She was still giddy and full of excitement.

Mina was surprised to see when the door opened that the zero gravity quirk user wasn't the one to open it. Instead Bakugo stood there scowling at the pink girl, " What the fuck do you want raccoon eyes we're studying." he growled out at her.

Mina didn't let this get to her and just sort of kept a toothy smile, " Oh I want take long! I just wanted to talk with Uraraka." She moved around some and looked over Bakugo's shoulder and spotted Uraraka who was sitting on the floor of her room and waved at the girl. Kirishima appeared to be sitting next to her with all his books and homework scattered out around him.

Uraraka spoke up before Bakugo could again, " Come on Bakugo just let her in, we haven't even started studying yet really so it's not like she's interrupting anything."

Bakugo scoffed without turning his back to acknowledge her request. He just scowled more at Mina before spitting out, " Shouldn't you be off with Deku and causing more problems for the rest of us like that dumb new class?"

Mina sighed and crossed her arms, puffing out her cheek in annoyance, " Izuku's talking with All Might about something right now, and can you please drop this whole anger thing with the sex ed class? We didn't know it would happen dude."

Bakugo gritted his teeth some and was about to just slam the door in her face before Kirishima placed his foot in front of the door, keeping it from closing, " Just come on in Ashido! Bakugo if her being here upsets you just listen to music or something dude alright?" The red head said with a bit of desperation in his voice.

Bakugo groaned and pushed Kirishima to the side some as he went back into the room and plopped down on Uraraka's bed and just started messing on his phone. Mina smiled at Kirishima and lightly punched him on the arm in appreciation as she practically hopped into the room before sitting down on the floor with Uraraka. Even by Mina's standards Uraraka and Kirishima thought she seemed more excited than usual. Which was weird considering how she had to try and calm down Midoriya after he and Bakugo practically had a yelling contest.

As Uraraka cleared her throat to speak up, Mina was already rocking back and forth with her hands on her knees as she smiled brightly. " Soooo, you seem happy about something Mina. Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"

Mina then shook her head vigorously, " UH HUH! Ooooh! But i don't know if I should tell anyone about it yet but it's eating me up not saying it to everyone I know!"

Uraraka and Kirishima laughed lightly at the girl's enthusiasm before the hard boi replied, " So you want to tell us but you don't know if you should? Can we guess it though?"

Mina clenched her hands some in excitement before nodding, " I don't see a problem with that!"

Bakugo groaned in annoyance as he continued messing on his phone trying to zone the pink girl out. Uraraka was the first to try and guess, " Did your parents make a big call to you? Are they planning something for you and your family?"

" Nope! Not even close!"

Kirishima seemed to thinka bit longer for his answer than Uraraka, " Does it involve Midoriya?"

" Oh it sure does!" Mina let out excitedly as she bounced in her spot.

Uraraka and Kirishima expected it had something to do with him but neither could really figure out what he could have done to make her so excited. They had already said the L word to each other and it was obvious to everyone that they were the two staying in the same room over nights. Uraraka then looked a little bit panicked as she leaned forward with concern oozing out of her voice, " Mina are you pregnant?!"

Mina's face of excitement went away as she looked just surprised by her friend's guess, " WHAT?! No! Why would you think that?!"

Bakugo then sat up quickly. His face visibly more annoyed than before, " JUST TELL THEM ALREADY SO YOU CAN GET OUTTA HERE ALREADY! FUCK!"

The other three all appeared to flinch at the outburst before Mina let out a sigh and turned back to her two friends, " Okay I'll give you guys a hint!" she held up her left hand and pointed to her ring finger, " Something is gonna go on here someday!"

Kirishima felt something hard in the back of his throat as he was able to quickly put two and two together. Uraraka seemed confused, " Wait so...something is going to go on there but it isn't right now?"

Mina smiled and nodded, " Yeah! Izuku promised to propose to me one day! Can you believe that?! "

Uraraka's face lit up and the two girls quickly started talking about the subject at a speed the two boys couldn't keep up with. Bakugo just focused his gaze on Kirishima noting how down he looked hearing this. The explosion quirk boy got up from the bed and stood over the pink girl before saying, " Ashido. "

Mina and Uraraka quit their hyper speed conversation about wedding plans and what not as they both turned to Bakugo surprised. " Um, yeah Bakugo?" The pink girl asked looking up at the blonde standing over her.

Bakugo stuffed his hands into his pockets and his face seemed, more calm than usual but still with an edge of anger to it. " Since you'll be spending so much time with Deku from now on it seems." he then let out a sigh and side eyed his friend. Bakugo wasn't trying to be nice to Ashido, he was trying to do something for Kirishima while at the same time getting back at Deku for making them all take this new stupid class. " So how about this weekend sometime we get the gang together and just hang out in town? Just the gang."

Mina's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. Bakugo of all people was asking to hang out all day with her? " Oh...well, I suppose I wouldn't be against it. I'd have to see what Izuku thinks though. But!" She then quickly stood up and grinned up at the explosive boy, " if you promise to drop your latest threat to Izuku then I'll hang out with you guys all day saturday no second thoughts!"

Bakugo let out a long sigh and shut his eyes hard before opening his mouth with an obvious irritated tone. " Fine. I won't break Deku's fucking body next chance I get. Now are you good? Can you leave now so we can get to studying?"

Mina shrugged with a bright smile, " I guess I probably should yeah! OH! Be sure not to tell anyone about the whole promise proposal thing okay? I want Izuku and I to be the ones to tell everyone!" She giggled a bit with glee as she left the room.

Bakugo then sat down with the other two and took out a pencil so he could start his tutoring over the two. In his other hand he held his phone and sent a quick text to Kirishima. The red head opened the text rather quickly. " _I'll keep elbow boy and the electric retard busy so you and Ashido can be alone Saturday. You better not blow this and even if you do you still owe me fucking big time for this shit hair."_

Kirishima made an audible gulp after reading the message, not knowing how to feel or even what to think about all of this. He had a lot of thinking to do before Saturday came.

* * *

Mina was laying in her bed trying to figure out her algebra homework as she waited on Izuku to come back. She was stuck on one of the first few questions and decided to wait on her boyfriend who'd probably have the answer. She put the homework to the side and took out her phone, flipping though some pictures she had taken of her and Izuku as she smiled warmly at them.

She seemed to be lost in thought because she nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a knock on the door, " M-Mina I'm back!" She heard come from behind the door.

The pink girl quickly leaped out of bed and opened the door before pulling Izuku in by his arm and shutting the door in one swift motion and locking him into a tight hug. "Why'd you knock? You can just come on in whenever you want Izuku!"

Izuku chuckled lightly as he got out of the girl's grasp before sitting down on her bed, " I guess that's good to know now-mmph!" Mina then jumped onto the boy and pinned him on the bed as she laid a passionate kiss on the boy's lips, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth as a few light moans escaped her.

Mina held it for a long while, only finally stopping so she could catch her breath. " Izuku! So I managed to make a deal with Bakugo and it seems like he's going to lay off you!" She said before cuddling against the boy.

Iuku's eyebrows rose in curiosity, " Huh? Did you do that while I was talking w-with All Might?"

Mina giggled lightly being asked this, " Yeah! It's a funny story how it happened. See, I was really excited after you promised to propose and I just couldn't keep it to myself. Soooo~ I may have gone to Uraraka's room to tell her and Kirishima and Bakugo just ended up being there too...hehe."

Izuku felt his face flush of color hearing about this. Before he could speak up his girlfriend continued what she was saying, " And Bakugo said since it seems like you and me are gonna be so close knit he wanted a hang out of just the old gang. I said I'd only do it if he took it easy on you and he actually agreed! Can you believe that?!"

Izuku felt his heart start beating faster hearing all of this. She had went ahead and told three people about this, and he was about to tell her how it was a mistake for him to make such a promise. He had never seen her happier.

Izuku cleared his throat and shut his eyes tight, " uh...M-M-Mina! There's s-s-something I have to tell you."

Mina looked up with her undivided attention. " What is it Izuku?"

Izuku stared into her one of a kind eyes and felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to force out what he and All Might decided would be best. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling the air out. He opened his eyes again and forced a smile as he said, " All Might told me to let you know that me and you are eligible for some extra credit training. He'll be tutoring both of us at once too! B-but he said its best to keep it just between us so our friends won't get jealous and complain..."

Mina's face lit up hearing this and she placed another kiss onto the boy's lips, " That sounds like it could be fun! Is that what he wanted to talk to you about?"

" ye-yeah! I know we're both doing well in the hero course but I-I just thought we should try to go even higher up the grade ladder you know? P-plus Ultra and all..."

Mina snuggled up closer to the boy and nuzzled her cheeks against his own, " Yeah I could be down for that! So when is it?"

Izuku just shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her, making sure to hold her tight, " I- don't know yet...All Might said he'll g-get back to me on that..." he felt his heart beat start up faster again as he tried to say he had made a mistake with his promise, " A-and one m-m-more thing Mina..."

The two kept eye contact as Mina waited for what he would say next. Every second felt like a minute to Izuku as he prolonged this. He didn't think he could bare to hurt her like that. So he chose not to, " Thanks for getting Kacchan to agree to get off my back some. I r-really appreciate that Mina."

Mina just giggled lightly and pecked the boy on his cheek, " It's nothin Izuku...~soooo~" She reached over for her pillow. Reaching under it and taking out the condom she had brought out earlier, " ~Wanna have some fun before we do our homework? Hmmmmm?~"

Iuku blushed at the question and smiled at the girl. " Y-yeah I'd love that!" Izuku knew if All Might found out about how he had decided to not go through with breaking off his promise he'd get one hell of a talking to. But he just couldn't go through with hurting her like that. Besides, he loved her and he still intended on marrying her some day so if anything it would just be unnecessary to break his promise of proposal. He felt confident they would be able to stay together and be happy.

Mina then made sure Izuku was laying down as she straddled his lap with a bright smile. She placed the condom over to the side of the boy's head and leaned down as she started sucking on the boy's neck and being very aggressive and passionate about it. The wet smacking sounds coming from her action excited Izuku. He moved his right hand up and moved it up the girl's thigh, gently caressing her until he reached under her skirt and rested his hand against her panties as they covered her crotch.

Izuku felt nervous now, he had never brought his hands to this area of her's before. Was he supposed to remove her panties now and put a finger in her or try to do that with her panties still on? He decided to wing it and just started forming circles against the spot his hand was on. Mina started giggling and stopped her love assault on the boy's neck, sitting up and looking down at him as she smiled, " Izuku what are you trying to do?"

Izuku's face blushed as he felt like a fool, " uh...um...f-foreplay? Was it not good?"

Mina giggled lightly before she shook her head, " No no it's nice! I just didn't expect it is all." Mina then undid her skirt and tossed it aside before grabbing hold of her panties and lowering them enough to expose herself for the boy. She began blushing hard before she told him, " Will this make it easier for you hot stuff?"

Izuku chuckled lightly as he sat up and brought his left arm around the girl's back to help hold her steady as he moved his right hand around to the girl's front. He kept eye contact with the girl as he slid his hand down her torso to her vagina where he rested it. He sighed and then asked Mina, " A-am I good to go in?" Which caused the girl to start laughing as she nodded her head.

Izuku slipped in one finger and sent a small sensation up the girl's spin as he began moving it in and out and side to side inside of her. Mina was still giggling some and rested her forehead against Izuku's, her horns brushing his hair. She brought her hands up to his face and held each of the boy's cheeks in her hands. Mina then bit down on her lower lip as Izuku slipped in a second finger and picked up his speed some. "Mmmmm...that's nice Izuku..." She said before nibbling on the boy's nose.

Izuku then carefully began lowering himself onto his back once more and removed his fingers from the girl, he figured they were both good and excited by this point. " M-Mina can you hop off me real quick so I can take my pants off?" He asked with a shy look.

Mina giggled once more at the boy's cute demeanor and plopped down to his side and watched as he quickly removed his pants and then his All Might boxers. Mina felt her heart beat speed up just a little bit from excitement as she saw her lover's erect member. Izuku then grabbed the condom that was resting beside them and opened it up, trying to get it on himself this time.

Izuku was slow and precise about it this time. It felt uncomfortable putting it on without the help of Mina's lube but he wanted to do this himself this time. Mina then removed her panties as they hung around her waist and waited for Izuku to finish, " Do you need any help? I don't mind you know."

" N-No I get this...aaand there!" The boy finished putting it on and looked rather proud of this minor accomplishment. He flashed a smile to the girl and was about to crawl over and get on top of her has they had done like yesterday. This time the pink girl seemed to beat him to the punch as she placed her hands on the boy's chest and quickly pushed him onto his back. She positioned herself over him and and let out few more excited giggles.

" You don't mind if we try me on top this time do you Izuku?"

" Oh no of course I don't mind Mina." The boy said as his blush deepened. Mina kept looking down making sure she would land on target. She kept re-positioning herself trying to get it to where she would line up with the boy and he could just enter her in one swift move but after a while passed she realized this wouldn't happen. Izuku then cleared his throat, " uh...Mina maybe you can try grabbing onto my...m-manhood so you can do this easier?"

Mina smiled as she wrapped a hand the boy's shaft, holding it up and steady before giving Izuku a thumbs up with her free hand, " Wow that does make it easier!" Mina then let out a small sigh of breath as she lowered herself slowly onto the boy, taking in as much as she could at a time. She had made sure to lube herself up before she started to go down so he went in rather easily and before long at all she was resting against him after taking in as much as she could.

Mina winced a bit as she got comfortable atop of Izuku and began bouncing up and down as she rested her hands on Izuku's still clothed torso for balance. Izuku brought his hands up to her waist and helped her keep balance and even helped with her keeping a steady momentum as he synced up his arms moving her up and down in time with her own bouncing.

Mina bit on her lower lip again as she stared into Izuku's eyes and was thankful the hands of fate had brought the two together. Izuku smiled warmly looking up at her as she continued riding him. " I love you so much Mina..." he said in a low gentle tone.

Mina smiled as she still bit her own lip before answering back, " Mmmm... love you too Izuku...ooohh." Mina then picked up her pace and started giggling some at Izuku.

Izuku made a wincing face as he tried to start thrusting upward into her in sync with her bouncing, " Wh-...oooh...what's f-funny Mina? Whay are you, ah ah...laughing about?"

Mina then moved one of her hands up toe boy's face and pointed at him as she giggled harder, " Your face is really funny right now dude! I can tell you're really trying hard not to finish! Hehehe!" Izuku chuckled at her answer.

" W-well...fuck, ahhh...it's not exactly easy to h-hold back for m-m-MMM" Mina then picked up her speed even more as she laughed looking at the boy's face as he tried to make this last longer than it was going to. Soon enough his hands dropped off of her waist and he moaned in pleasure as he relaxed his body against the bed.

Mina giggled some in satisfaction as she kept up the same fast pace trying to finish herself, electing several more grunts and moans out of the boy as he laid there like he had been defeated and was letting the champion do as they pleased with him.

Before long Mina reached her climax and collapsed on top of Izuku as she fell forward amidst her pleasure. She panted hard against the boy but still giggled as she had several times earlier, " At this rate we're gonna go through more than one box a month...hehe."

Izuku moaned a bit before responding, " Y-yeah...I'm fine with that." Izuku began petting the girl's pink hair and took in her scent of strawberries. " Hey, Mina." He said in a tired voice, " you don't think we're moving too fast do you?"

Mina just snuggled into the boy before humming to herself, " No not really. I mean, I wouldn't even know how to gauge how fast a relationship should move you know? I think it just depends from couple to couple."

" Yeah that makes sense...and besides its not like we're moving super fast you know? W-we still have two years to go before we can even get married after all."

Mina looked up and smiled at him before booping his nose, " that's right! It's so gonna be worth the wait too!"

Izuku shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl as she laid on top of him, " Yeah, its a far ways off but we'll get there Mina..." Izuku then started to drift to sleep as he held onto her. Mina then quickly began slapping his face lightly over and over til he woke back up, " Huh? M-Mina why are you smacking me like that?"

Mina giggled as she leaned her face over his, " We still have homework to do silly. And I'm reeeeeeeeeally lost on my algebra so I need your help like really bad."

Izuku smirked lightly as he sat up and tried to wake up more, " O-oh right yeah...thanks for reminding me. I was about to really doze off there." he cleared his throat and pointed to his backpack, " C-could you bring me my stuff over? I still sort of feel the aftershocks from us fooling around ya know..."

Mina nodded and quickly went and grabbed the things they needed, her knees wobbling a little bit as she did. The two of them ended up passing out later that night after they finished a five episode marathon of Jojo's. Mina's head rested against Izuku's chest and shoulder as she used him like a chair and he rested his back against some pillows propped up like a wall. They both slept all night sitting there like that.

* * *

After Bakugo had finished his daily tutoring over Kirishima and Uraraka, he and the red haired boy left the girl's room and went straight for Bakugo's own. Kirishima felt uncomfortable as he sat down in the room with his bro, who had just grabbed some smaller weights and began curling them.

" Hey Bakugo look man." Kirishima spoke with a nervous tone, " about the whole you keeping Sero and Kaminari away from me and Ashido Saturday...that seems really dirty man and I don't know if I can-"

" Do you want to be a man or not?" Bakugo asked iritated.

Kirishima looked at him curiously, " What kind of question is that? Of course I do man! But I don't see what me trying to put the moves on a girl who's already taken has to do with that! If anything it's unmanly Bakugo!"

Bakugo scoffed as he switched hands to curl the weights with, giving Kirishima a stern look. " Come on I'm not fucking stupid. I've seen you looking at raccoon eyes and how you talk about her and with her. Her and Deku are still a new couple right? They tend not to last long for high school students." He put the weight down and then plopped down on his bed as he cracked his knuckles, " And Deku's been asking for some kind of punishment lately! if he was smart about hiding his business with Ashido we wouldn't be having this stupid sex ed class! And then he thought it's okay to go and yell at me?! When I was in the fucking right to yell at him?!"

Kirishima motioned for his friend to calm down, " Bakubro come on man none of that matters when it comes to him dating Ashido! There's nothing we can do about it an-"

" Oh there's something we can do about it! We're going through with my plan and you're gonna sweep that pink bitch off her feet and gain whatever confidence back that Deku stole from you when he got caught with his dick in her hands!" Kirishima let out a sigh and looked still very uncomfortable and unsure about this whole thing. Bakugo then leaned forward and placed a sizzling hand on his shoulder as he grinned, " What would make you happier shit head? To see Deku fuck her over and over again for the next two years? Or to be the one fucking her yourself for the next two years?"

Kirishima looked up and made eye contact with Bakugo. It seemed like he was starting to come around to Bakugo's train of thought, " You want to be an unbreakable hero right Kirishima? Well if some fucking girl problems are gonna break you down then you need to stop being a little beta male and take control back! So be a fucking man and take Ashido for yourself and show Deku not to get in our fucking way again!"

Kirishima seemed to think it over in his head. His eyes were closed shut and he seemed to even mumble under his breath for a while. Eventually he opened his eyes and placed his head in his hands as he let out a long sigh of self disappointment. " Alright...I can give it a try. "

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **that chapter took me a while to come up with but it was worth all the time to get the story moving further ahead and adding in a new obstacle in the path of izuku's and Mina's romance. I hope you all enjoyed it, any feedback as usual is greatly appreciated and once again thank you all so much for continueing to read this and making this my most popular story so far. See you next update**


	10. Chapter 10

As Saturday morning's beams of warmth graced Mina's face she awoke with a light smile. She let out a yawn and stretched out her arms before looking to her side, noticing Izuku wasn't there. She still felt tired and was confused at first. She could swear he fell asleep next to her. She turned her head and saw he was sitting on the floor beside the bed studying like the nerd he was.

"~Izuuuukuuuu~ why are you studying so early?" She sang in a warm yet tired voice.

Izuku looked up to his girlfriend and smiled, " oh, morning Mina! I just thought I'd get some extra studying in while you slept. Besides I also figured since you're hanging out with Kirishima and the others today I should spend some time with Iida and Uraraka you know? So, best to knock out the daily studying now."

Mina let out a yawn as she crawled out of bed and onto the floor with the freckled boy before wrapping him in a hug. " Oh yeah I am hanging out with them today aren't I?" She said in a tired voice. "Hmmm...I'm just glad Bakugo's agreeing to back off of you, and all he wanted was to hang out with me again in exchange. Maybe he's coming around you know?" She said without a clue of what the explosion king had planned.

Izuku shrugged and just returned a hug to the girl before saying optimistically, " Well I hope so anyway. But just be sure to stay safe and have fun today alright? Are you guys still going to the amusement park?"

Mina snuggled into his hug and nodded her head against his chest, " Yeah we were gonna leave at eleven and head our way there."

" uh, Mina. It's ten forty five right now."

Mina then shot out of Izuku's arms and ran over to her closet, " Shit! shit! Shit! I'm not even close to ready! Izuku can you run downstairs and tell them I might be a little late? I still have to shower and everything!"

Izuku stood up and chuckled some at seeing her frantically try to grab a matching set of clothes to wear, a towel and washrag, and her other shower supplies all together in one go. " Y-yeah no problem Mina. You just take your time I'm sure they won't mind."

Izuku walked out of the girl's room and heard her tell him thank you as he closed the door. He made his way downstairs to the rec room where he figured the four guys would be. If Izuku was being honest he really didn't like how Mina was the only girl in this group headed for the amusement park today. it didn't help that Kaminari the second biggest pervert in the class was a part of this and Izuku knew already that the electric moron had hit on Mina before in the past. She turned him down every time but it still made him uncomfortable about it.

But he trusted Mina. he knew he really had nothing to fear or worry about. He finally entered the rec room where he saw Sero, kaminari, Bakugo and Kirishima all taking up one couch together as they played Mario kart to pass the time. Bakugo seemed to be in first place but then Sero nailed him with a blue shell and took first from him. Bakugo threw his controller against the wall and told Sero to, " GO GET FUCKED IN SIX DIFFERENT PLACES BY THE OCTOPUS!"

Izuku sighed and sat down in a chair next to the couch, " H-hey guys!"

Kaminari was the first to greet the freckled boy as he smiled and waved before greeting him back, " oh sup Midoriya! Where's Ashido at? i think this is the first time I haven't seen the two of you in the same room together in a while!"

Izuku blushed lightly at his remark, " Well, she just woke up a few minutes ago so she's still getting ready. She's gonna be a little late sadly." Izuku said in a timid tone.

Sero shrugged and just leaned back in in his seat as he enjoyed winning the match they had been playing before calmly telling Izuku, " That's fine dude we aren't in a rush! Oh! And you know it's cool if you come and join us ri-"

Bakugo then snapped at the tape shooting boy as he shot him a heated glare, " No! Deku isn't coming! Part of the deal I made with Ashido was he doesn't come! "

Izuku and the others all flinched in their seats. Izuku then motioned with his arms signaling to them that it was okay, " N-no worries about that I was pl-planning on spending the day with Iida, Uraraka and Todoroki anyway! B-besides I'd like for the deal Mina and Kaachan made to go through you know? Hahaaa..." izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously after speaking. He was fairly excited to hear that Mina and Bakugo had reached a deal. Just her spending a day with them and in exchange Bakugo was going to lay off Izuku. Seemed too good to be true the boy thought.

Izuku stayed there in the rec room with the boys as they all waited on Mina to come down. Izuku was having some good conversations with Kaminari and Sero, while Bakugo ignored them. One thing bothered Izuku a bit though, Kaminari and Sero and Bakugo were all acting like their usual selves but Kirishima had been strangely silent for the most part. He hadn't even looked at Izuku much while he had been down here.

Before he could ask Kirishima if he was feeling alright Mina came bursting into the room, " Heeeeeey Guys! Sorry I'm late! "

Bakugo immediately stood up as she shouted out after her announcement, " Alright you're here let's go already! " He turned his back to the other three, " COME ON! get the fuck up and lets GO!"

The other three boys quickly shot up and started heading for the door. Before Mina went to leave with them she leaned down and put her face against Izuku's as he still sat in the chair and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. " I'll keep you posted all day okay?"

" O-oh! Thanks Mina I appreciate that!" The pink girl giggled as she made her way for the door and turned around once more to remind the boy, " I love you!"

Izuku blushed as she just said this where anyone could have had but he smiled and hollered back, " I love you too Mina!"

Bakugo groaned as he overheard the two and lightly elbowed Kirishima, saying in a low voice, " You're still going through with it right?"

Kirishima looked away as he adverted his gaze to the ground and just shook his head in an ashamed manner, " Y-yeah...I am."

* * *

As the squad of Bakugo, Sero, Kaminari, Ashido and Kirishima entered the amusement park over half an hour after they left the dorms they all began debating about what to do first. Sero and Kaminari wanted to start off with the smaller rides and work up while Kirishima and Ashido wanted to go for the big rides immediately.

Bakugo then scoffed and motioned at Sero and Kaminari, " You want to do small rides? Bumper cars are small right? Come do that with me and let those two do the big rides!"

Kaminari crossed his arms and let out a sigh, " Wasn't the point of this little hang out all because we missed having Ashido in our group? Why would we split up an-"

" I SAID WE'RE DOING THE FUCKING BUMPER CARS AND THEY'RE DOING ROLLER COASTERS!"

Bakugo then yanked on the two boys' collars and dragged them with him over to the bumber cars. Ashido giggled seeing this and smiled to Kirishima, " So! Which ride do you wanna try out first? I think the thunder trap is a great place to start!"

" The...thunder clap?" Kirishima had never actually been to this amusement park before and knew almost nothing about it.

Mina nodded her head and pointed west, " Yeah it's crazy fun! It's one of those wooden roller coasters so it's extra rigid and it's full of sharp turns and even has a ninety foot drop! Come on you'll love it!" She assured the boy as she started hurrying for the coaster. Kirishima blushed lightly as he began following her.

The two eventually found the ride and began waiting in line. Mina seemed very displeased with the wait time, " UUUUUUUGH! Twenty minutes to go on one ride?! Come on! "

" That's not as bad as other lines though, I've heard of some that take over an hour."

Mina sighed and crossed her arms as he puffed her cheeks out in agitation. " it's still lame as hell! Maybe we shoulda gone with the other. I bet they're having fun right now."

" I mean, I don't how much fun you could have playing bumper cars with Bakugo..." kirishima said as he thought of what fresh hell Bakugo was delivering to his friends as he kept them busy.

Meanwhile at the bumper cars...

" DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Bakugo shouted as he rammed into the tape boy who looked just about ready to vomit.

Kaminari was trying to get away as he hoped he was safe from Bakugo but somehow the explosion king managed to defy the laws od bumper cars and catch up in no time as he slammed Kaminari into the nearest wall at full force. Kaminari groaned out in annoyance and minor pain, " DUDE! This is the fourth time in a row we've done bumper cars! Can't we please do something else?!"

" FUCK YOU!" Bakugo shouted before he rammed into him again.

Mina and Kirishima finally got to go on the ride and the pink girl insisted that they ride in the front car. " Come on come on come on! The front cars always give ya the best rush!"

Kirishima didn't argue and just sat nervously next to the girl as they got buckled in. He felt so wrong about all of this. There was no doubt about that he felt horrible about his plan to make a move on her sometime today in hopes to steal her from Midoriya. He kept muttering to himself, " alls fair in love and war " every now and then when he felt like chickening out of it.

He wasn't even paying attention as the coaster started and he was shaken out of his daze at the giant ninety foot drop Mina had told him about as they waited in line. She stuck her arms up into the air and yelled and screamed in excitement as he was caught off guard and simply screamed out of sudden shock at the sensation of falling at such high speeds. By the time the ride ended he felt like a ghost had left his body.

As they got out of the car for the coaster Mina couldn't help but start laughing as she started taking pictures of the red head. " WH-whats so funny Ashido? Why are you taking pics of me?!"

The pink girl then turned her phone around and showed one of the pictures to her friend. The intense winds from the ride had actually caused his hair to fold back. The hair do he had now looked like a backwards version of his normal style. He groaned in embarrassment but couldn't help himself from laughing with the girl. " So, what ride do you wanna hit up next? "

* * *

Iuku was currently in the more wooded area of U.A. with Iida, Uraraka and Todoroki as they all enjoyed a simple walk together. Iida was currently giving Midoriya a stern talking to about how he and Ashido should " Stop having pre marital affairs so frequently " and this wasn't the first time he had told the boy that this week either.

" Honestly Midoriya, I don't mind the fact that we have to take sex ed now but it's just more added stress for the rest of the students! If you and Ashido were just smarter and went back to your own rooms separately we wouldn't have that uncomfortable class at all!"

Izuku just let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, " Okay Iida I get it. Can you just drop it though? I don't regret...b-being with Mina and if s-sex ed is just a consequence of us g-getting...caught...together then I'd say it's worth it."

Uraraka smiled hearing this and pumped up a fist in the air for the boy, " You guys are just way too cute together you know? I love how you're both so unapologetic about being together!"

Izuku became a bit flustered at the compliment and twirled his fingers around each other a bit as they walked, " O-oh thanks Uraraka..."

Todoroki then spoke up as he gazed at the shorter boy, " if it helps any Midoriya, I hold no ill will towards you or Ashido for being the cause of our new class. In fact I think I should thank you for it..." he turned away some and seemed a bit flustered, " Since now I can actually learn about this from a real person instead of a movie or the internet..."

Izuku wore a surprised smile as his blush maintained and he waved his hands to signal Todoroki that it was alright, " Th-there's no need to thanks us f-for it Todoroki really! Just knowing you aren't upset at us is thanks enough."

Iida then straightened his glasses and picked up his pace some as he walked past the others and took lead of the pack, " Personally I am thankful of your relationship with Ashido as well! In one regard that is!" he then turned back around sharply and pointed at his friend with great passion, " You've helped her get her grades up much higher than they've ever been before! She's ranked as the thirteenth best student grade wise in our class now! So well done Midoriya! You should feel proud of your tutoring!"

Izuku smiled sheepishly and just scratched the back of his head, " You guys come on..." As they continued all walking they eventually came across Momo and Jiro who seemed to be on a job together through the campus. Apparently it was Momo's idea of a ' date that's beneficial to our health. ' They figured they could stop to walk and talk for a while with the others.

Momo, Iida and Todoroki all walked a few paces ahead and talked of upcoming tests and projects while izuku stayed a few paces behind with Jiro and Uraraka as they made small talk. Izuku didn't really have much to say about the topics the girls brought up but then he felt compelled to join once Jiro asked him, " So...hey Midoriya. I need to ask you something."

" Huh? Bout what Jiro?"

The earphone jack girl twirled her ear lobes some shyly before asking in a lower tone, " Well...I've been planning this big date with Momo for a while now. It's for a concert that's coming to town next month and well. We haven't gone out on a real date since we went with you and Ashido sooo...would the two of you be interested in double dating with us for the concert?"

Izuku seemed surprised at the request but seemed to understand. The two girls were still a bit awkward together in public more than likely and needed an extra couple with them to make them feel more at ease. " I'll have to see if Mina would be up for it but I'm sure she'd say yes! H-how much are tickets if you don't mind me asking?"

" Oh it all depends. If you want to be on the floor right up at the front of the stage that's gonna be like twenty thousand yen at least."

Izuku's face froze up in shock hearing that, " Twe-twenty thousand yen?! We d-don't have to get that close to the stage do we?"

" Well no." She said rather plainly before flipping her ear lobe behind her shoulder, " but if you want a balcony seat that's gonna range from like five thousand yen to fifteen thousand yen depending on how close you want to be. Personally I say there's nothing like being in the front and joining the mosh pit."

" M-mosh pit?!"

" Yeah dude. All the best shows have em."

" I'll have to talk it over with Mina...I don't know if we can afford that Jiro."

Jiro let out a disappointed sigh and shrugged, " Alright, but at least please give it serious thought alright?"

" Y-yeah...sure thing." Izuku's phone then vibrated. He quickly took it out and chuckled lightly as he saw the photos of Kirishima's hair Mina had sent him. He texted back to her, " _he looks like sonic the hedgehog "_

It was soon after the girl texted him back, _" Oh my god he totally does! Okay well we're headed for the next ride i'll let you know when we're off of it!"_

As Izuku texted her back he was lost in a texting trance and tripped over himself and he fell fast face down onto the ground and let out a grunt of pain. " Deku are you alright?!" He heard the gravity girl call.

Izuku got up quickly and just rubbed his face, " Y-yeah I'm fine. You couldn't stop me from falling this time though Uraraka?" he asked jokingly before standing up. He finished his text back to Mina and continued on his walk with the others.

* * *

Mina and Kirishima were sitting at a picnic table at a food court each enjoying over priced amusement park food. Mina dug into a popsicle teeth first, not bothering to lick or suck on it to thaw it, just trying to get straight to the point. Kirishima ate on some fried chicken and couldn't help but laugh at the girl's method of eating the frozen treat.

" Ashido you know there's an easier way to eat it right?"

The pink girl stopped her gnawing on the snack and glared at the boy before giggling, " I know but I like the way the cold feels on my teeth. Also it's just so good I want to eat it all up as fast as I can! " She then went right back to taking bites out of the popsicle.

Kirishima let out a few more chuckles and then finished his own meal. His phone vibrated and he quickly took it out, seeing a text form Kaminari. " _Dude you gotta meet us somewhere fast! Bakugo is killing us! He isn't letting us meet up with you two and he keeps making us do the things we dont wanna do! we've played bumper cars twelve times already! for the love of all that is pure please just meet us by the ferris wheel please!"_

Kirishima let out a sigh and simply texted back an " ok " to his friend. He still hadn't made his move yet, it never felt like the right time. But maybe the ferris wheel could be the right place to do it. " H-hey Ashido. What do you say after you finish that we go meet up with the others at the ferris wheel?"

Mina swallowed a large and very, very cold bite before letting out a few shivers and smiling, " Sure the ferris wheel sounds fun! It'll be a nice little relaxing thing to do while we wait on our food to digest. THEN ITS BACK TO THE BIG RIDES! "

Kirishima smiled softly at the girl and nodded his head, " Sounds good to me." he said before getting up and throwing away his trash, waiting on the girl as she did the same soon after. The two then made their way over to the ferris wheel, Kirishima sending a text to Bakugo to let him know beforehand.

By the time they reached it, the two teens looked around everywhere for the other members of their group but they were no where to be seen. " Where are they? Kirishima are you sure they said meet us over here?"

The red haired boy nodded and looked around some more before noticing in the corner of his eye that the three of them were all crammed into one cart together on the ferris wheel going up. " Yeah they already got on without us it looks like. Guess it's just you and me again A-Ashido..."

Mina sighed and made her way to the ride, " It's been me and you all day dude! I was actually looking forward to hanging out with everyone. " Kirishima winced a bit hearing that. The girl then turned to him and flashed a smile, " I've been having a great time though! I'm sorry that I've sort of left you guys forgotten about since I got with Izuku. I'll make sure to be better about it from now on okay?"

Kirishima smiled and gave the girl of his affections a thumbs up as they waited on the ride to stop so they could board the ferris wheel. As it finally came for their turn to get on they both got in eagerly as they shared a cart. The carts were shaped like a crescent moon so they could lean their backs against it and relax on the smooth ride. They had a bar that came down in front of them and made sure to lock them inside the cart so they couldn't fall out.

The two got comfortable together and Mina got her phone ready to take pictures for when they reached the top. The ride then started moving on up in its circular motion and Kirishima took several deep and calming breathes as he worked up his nerves. " Ashido...what made you want to start going out with Midoriya exactly? Was it just because he was your first kiss?" He asked as he avoided looking at the girl.

Mina turned to him with a curious look, " Huh? It's more complicated than that Kirishima. "

" H-how so? I mean...when we played that game you could have ended up matching with anyone. You could have gotten with Yaomomo, or Bakugo, Kaminari...m-me...would you still be dating Midoriya if you didn't match with him in that game?"

Mina's curious look went into one of an odd and rarely seen shyness the girl almost never showed as lilac covered her face lightly. " Well...no. That game was what pushed us together...but we didn't kiss because of the game if you were wondering that. He kissed me first actually. I wanted to be the one to make the first move, you know a nice and simple little first kiss with a cute boy. But I just didn't have the nerves to go through with it. Then he got nervous and said he wasn't used to doing things like that, and I told him neither was I..."

Mina started twirling her hair and small smile graced her face as she looked out at the view before them, " I told him how I'd never kissed anyone, and never even been out on a date before."

Kirishima looked at the girl with a sudden shocked face, " Wait you never went on one date before you met Midoriya?"

She shook her head side to side, " Nope. I never actually said it to a boy before Izuku. I felt so embarrassed and lame. It always bummed me out when I thought about it for too long, I still haven't told him this but I was about to start tearing up if we kept talking about it. But then he just, grabbed me and kissed me. It wasn't a cheap fast kiss either. He actually cared, I could feel how he wanted to make me feel better all in that one kiss and it was just...magic you know? And he's shown me that same level of care, passion and love every day since. So, to answer your other question, if it was someone else it just wouldn't have worked. Kaminari wouldn't have cared about my feelings and he'd just would have wanted to make out, Bakugo would have just ignored me and you probably would have just started crying with me." She said in a light tone at the last statement much to the red head's embarrassment.

Kirishima looked at the girl with a lightly red face before saying, " But what if you never told Izuku about all of that?!"

Mina then rose an eyebrow in curiosity at Kirishima's behavior. He was acting really weird she thought, " I mean, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't tell him. But I thought about it long and hard before I talked to him about us becoming a couple. I would have told him about it sooner or later...he's so easy to talk to and he's so thoughtful and helpful with everyone. I would have just slipped out as soon as it was just me and him alone. So, no matter what angle I looked at it form, I kept coming to the conclusion that Izuku and I should be together. Honestly I just wish me and him started talking sooner so we could have started being a couple sooner you know?"

Kirishima sighed and leaned back into the car before saying in a defeated tone, "...wow you really put a lot of thought into it huh?"

" Well yeah duh! I mean did you seriously think we started dating just cuz we made out playing seven minutes in heaven? I love that brave, protective little nerd!" they sat in silence for a few more seconds and soon they were finally at the top. Mina began taking pictures and sending them to Izuku and Kirishima just answered some texts from Bakugo and the others. He let out another sad sigh as he texted Bakugo, _' i cant do it man. it wouldnt work anyway.'_

Almost immediatly he got a text back from the boy that read, _' be a man and just go for it! for fucks sake i went out on a limb here for you and you owe me damn it! So just do it already and you can let me handle deku if he gets pissy about you stealing her! I'll gladly kick his ass if he tries anything!"_

Kirishima shut his eyes hard and tugged on his hair some as he wrestled with his thoughts on what was right and wrong to do right now. He could tell Mina cares deeply for Izuku, more than anyone else she knew. But what if he could get her to feel like that about himself? The ride started going back down and the red riot quickly swallowed his fears and sat back up, scooting up closer to the pink girl.

" Mina." He said abruptly.

The pink girl turned to him surprised that he had just called her by her first name, " Yeah Kiri-MPH!" Kirishima grabbed her shoulders and forced his lips onto her own before she could say another word. The forced one sided kiss didn't last more than two, maybe three seconds before Kirishima felt the girl's hands on his own shoulders and then an intense burning pain.

The red head quickly separated from her and screamed out in pain, " AAUUGH! SHIT!" Mina let go of his shoulders and pushed him as far away as she could to the edge of cart with her foot. Her acid had burned right through his hoodie, his shirt and had left a smoking crispy scar on the boy's skin.

Mina was glaring at him with a seething rage that wouldn't be familiar to see on her as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve before spitting off to the side of the cart, " kirishima what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She growled out at him. " Seriously?! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!"

Kirishima winced in pain as he took quick deep breathes as he tried to get his mind off the intense burning pain on his shoulders as he tried to get his story straight to her, " Mina I-"

" DON'T! You don't get to call me Mina Kirishima! " She said in a firm and harsh tone.

The boy shut his eyes hard as he continued wincing and cringing in pain, " I just...I really like you and-"

" And you thought that it'd be okay to make a move on me?! I can't believe you! I just told you this week how Izuku had promised to propose to me one day! Then you...you force yourself on me like that?! What the actual honest fuck dude?!"

Kirishima turned away from the girl and just accepted his fate. "...I was just...I'm sorry. I wanted you too you know?! I care about you too!"

Mina rolled her eyes and didn't say another word as the ride reached the bottom and came to a stop. The other three boys were waiting for them at the bottom and the two who weren't in on the plan seemed scared and worried as they saw Kirishima's burning shoulders. As the two got out of the cart Mina whispered to him, " You better get your shit together. If you ever try this again I'll tell Izuku...he'd do worse to you than I did. So you better be thankful you don't have to worry about him breaking your creepy ass today."

Mina then walked away from the boy and ignored any questions the others had for her as she just made her way for the exit and started on her way back home to the dorms and to Izuku.

* * *

Izuku was currently just relaxing with the same group as he was before as they all watched an old movie called Ant-Man that happened to be on TV. He kept checking his phone every now and then for updates from Mina. Last thing she sent him was a picture of the view she had from up on the ferris wheel and that was over half an hour ago. He was worried about her if he was being honest. Normally she would have sent him another text by now.

He quickly typed out asking if she was alright and having fun. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket and wait for it go off again but as he was doing so she responded back. " _i'm almost there don't worry. i'm ok."_

Why is she coming home so early the boy thought to himself. She had only been gone for about four hours and it took at least half an hour to get to the amusement park and if she was already on her way back that must mean they barely spent three hours at the park. Maybe there was an accident at the park and they had to close down? No if there was then Mina would have already told him all about it.

it was less than five minutes later when the pink girl made her way into the rec room and plopped down next to her boyfriend as she snuggled up against him, leaning on him, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder. " I missed you." She said in a somber tone.

Izuku blushed lightly at her cute actions and wrapped an arm around her before laying his head on hers, " I m-missed you too Mina. Did you have fun though? Why are you back so early?"

She hesitated to get an answer out, " I just...got into an argument with Kirishima and didn't want to be around him. Don't worry about it though, it wasn't even really an argument. He was a hundred percent in the wrong." Mina tightened her hold on the boy and savored his scent and warmth. She wasn't going to let anyone take him from her or let anyone take her from him.

* * *

 **Author's notes. Well that was definitely the most dramatic chapter yet. And I plan on topping it in the future. As always thank you all so much for your continued reading of this little story and I appreciate all the feedback I've been getting so thank you all again for that. I'll see ya'll next update**


	11. Chapter 11

A few days had passed since the fiasco Mina had experienced with Kirishima at the amusement park. She had been ignoring him completely and had been more clingy to Izuku than she was before. More displays of public affection such as kissing the boy, hugging him or just standard cuddling became more and more frequent for the pink girl. Most people just assumed she was being cute and affectionate with him but Bakugo, Kirishima and the pink girl herself knew she was making a statement.

Other than that everything else was rather normal and flowing rather nicely for everyone. They were all still rather annoyed at the extra class they had to take still though. The students didn't let the extra work slow them down though even if it was annoying. They all continued to push themselves.

Speaking of pushing themselves, Izuku and Mina were currently under going the supposed extra credit the boy had set up for them with All Might. They were both in their U.A. gym clothes as they performed some rescue procedures on mannequins that were spread all over training ground alpha. All Might had simply been sitting back in a chair in the monitoring room as he watched the two run around together as they saved the fake people in distress all over the training ground.

The former symbol of peace was making sure to write down and take notes on how the two acted as a team to save the practice dummies that were in dangerous spots through out the training grounds. The teamwork they showed he thought was, okay. Typically they ran around together until they came to a new building. After approaching said new building they split up. Izuku would leap upwards and bounce off what he could to get higher until he was close to the upper half of the building where he would then tackle through the glass of a window and begin searching through the building's upper half looking for the fake distressed citizens.

Meanwhile Mina skated around on her acid and searched the bottom half of the building. It wasn't the most original form of team work but it was working for the two alright. Whenever one of them found a trapped mannequin that would be easier for the other to get to they would radio each other on the headsets All Might had given them. For example one was trapped under some rubble that was too heavy for Izuku to lift even with his full cowling so the pink girl had to rush up and melt a path out of the debris so they could get the mannequin out safely.

After they had saved thirty mannequins in a little over two hours All Might called for the two of them to head on back and that was the end of their little extra credit work. As the two teens over heard for the former hero call for them back the pink girl perked up and smiled at her boyfriend as she wiped some sweat off her forehead and shook her hands of any acid still on her, " Does that mean we got em all ya think? I bet we're gonna get a great big score probably Izuku!"

Izuku smiled softly at his girlfriend and shrugged his shoulders before letting out a tired yawn, " I dunno anything about the score really Mina. It might be pretty small."

Mina puffed her cheeks up some in dissatisfaction hearing that and began walking with the boy toward the monitor room before she grabbed held of his arm and leaned on him as she snuggled into him. She brushed her horns against his cheek lightly and blushed at the touch, " Hmmm...I hope it isn't small. We spent like two hours at least here and that's like forever when you think about all the other stuff we coulda done with that time ya know?"

Izuku blushed himself as the girl's horns rubbed against him. He had touched every part of her body by this point several times but her horns. He always figured they might be sensitive. Going by the blush she had on her face and the timid look she now had as she kept brushing and rubbing them against him it was safe to say he was right about his guess of them being sensitive to the touch.

As the two approached the building that housed the monitor room the couple saw All Might standing out ready to meet them as he waved the two over with a clip board full of notes he jotted down of what he thought of the pair's performance. " Young Ashido and young Midoriya! You managed to save all thirty of the faux citizens with pretty good time too." He removed the paper filled with notes from the clipboard and handed it to the couple. He found it curious how Ashido was still latching onto Midoriya as the boy reached out and took the sheet of paper. She seemed more clingy than before he thought to himself.

Izuku took hold of the paper and held it between himself and his lover so they could both read it together. Izuku seemed pleased with their results but Ashido let out a disappointed sigh after reading through it. " Average display of team work and quirk synergy? Damn it."

Izuku shrugged before smiling lightly and turning the paper over to see the extra point total they earned. In big giant red ink it read, " Four."

" uh..A-All Might it only says four on here for our point total. Is that for each of us or do we divide it between us or?" Izuku asked mildly confused.

All Might chuckled some and crossed his arms with his trademark smile on display even in his skinny form, " Since this was a team effort it gets split up between the two of you. So once your final grades for the semester come around you'll each have two extra points added to your final grade! Pretty awesome right?"

The pink girl groaned and frowned at the answer. " Dang it I was hoping for like at least five extra points. Two doesn't even really make a difference really. Ugh...we could have spent this time doing something more worth while Izuku!" She said out in a disappointed and tired voice. " We coulda studied some, watched a movie or talk about wedding plans or something." She said before snuggling into the boy more as she leaned on him.

Izuku's face blushed lightly before he turned his head to All Might who had lost his smile as soon as the horned girl mentioned the wedding plans. He rose an eyebrow and gave Midoriya a questioning yet annoyed look, " While we're on the subject of how to spend our time...Midoriya I need to speak with you privately. If you don't mind of course Ashido."

The pink girl let go of her hold on the boy and stretched her arms over her head, " Yeah it seems like you two always gotta talk about something. " She gave the boy a quick peck on his cheek, causing him to blush madly at the affection displayed before his mentor. " I'll be in the rec room watching TV okay? We can do our homework once you come back, so take your time okay? " She began walking off before turning back around and reminding the boy, " I love you!"

Izuku's face turned a bit redder as this all went down in front of his idol and he waved bye to his girlfriend, " Love you too Mina..." As the girl was out of sight the freckled boy turned to his mentor and looked a bit worried. " Wh-what did you want to talk to me about All Might?"

The former hero sighed and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, " So...wedding plans Midoriya? I'm going to take a wild guess and say you didn't talk to her about how foolish it was of you to make such a massive promise to her. Am I on the nose about that?"

Izuku began twirling his thumbs around each other as he looked down. He had broken his promise to All Might in order to try and keep Mina happy. " It's just...I don't see the point in telling her I shouldn't have promised to propose one day you know? I l-love her All Might...I don't want to be without her." He looked up and saw that his mentor's face was unchanged.

" Midoriya." he said calmly. " Do you trust her with keeping One for All a secret? "

The green haired boy's eyes widened slightly hearing that. His heart sped up a bit. " I haven't told her anything about it if you're wondering about that All Might!" he assured his hero. " She doesn't know a single thing about the truth between you and me I swear."

" I didn't ask if you told her Midoriya. I asked if you trusted her with the secret. And really think about it before you tell me." The former number one hero told the boy while keeping his calm face.

Izuku looked down and began thinking about it over. He didn't really know how well Mina could keep a secret if he was being honest. She seemed to keep embarrassing things to herself like when the boy went off pre-maturely. But this wasn't something that was an embarrassment to the boy. This was all about how he was to be the next symbol of peace and how he was a target for the league of villains because of it. If Mina let it slip to even one person who knows what could happen.

Nevertheless the boy trusted her when he thought about it. He looked back up to his mentor and nodded with confidence, " I do. She wouldn't tell a soul unless I gave her permission. I'm sure of it All Might."

The blonde haired man smirked at the boy's answer before clapping his hands together. " Alright then. If you and Ashido reach your, let's say six month anniversary, I give you my blessing to let her know everything you want her to know about the truth Midoriya. No sooner though. I know you're convinced you'll be together forever still, but remember. I was your age once too. I really do wish the best for you two but you need to remain realistic Midoriya. First relationships rarely last my boy. "

Izuku let out a nervous breathe of air as he rubbed his left arm with his right hand. "...Right." he said in a worried tone.

The symbol of peace then chopped the boy on his shoulders and said in a more upbeat tone, " But don't go sulking about it! Just don't plan so far ahead in the future when it comes to something that can change so easily. Maybe the two of you will make it last, I'd be more than happy if you did my boy. But maybe one day the two of you will go through what so many couples do and just became annoyed by the other's presence. You need to keep a realistic head about this Midoriya. "

Izuku nodded as his only response before he tightened his fists some in resolve. He shot a forced smile to his hero and told him with complete conviction, " W-well...I plan on being as committed to her as I am about about becoming the next you All Might! Is that realistic enough? "

The former symbol of peace couldn't help but smile at the boy's attitude. He didn't want to say it but he was actually becoming convinced the boy did have actual love for the pink girl and not just the fake teenager type of love. " Well that's certainly quite the statement my boy. You should go on and head back to the dorms now though. Don't want to keep Ashido waiting on you too long do you?" He said in a soft friendly tone.

The freckled boy gave an understanding nod to his mentor as he smiled up at him. " Yeah, I guess I should. See you tomorrow All Might, and thank you so much again for the extra credit!" he said to the former hero before walking off.

As the boy made his way back to the dorms he saw a familiar bit of spiked red hair resting against a tree in the school's courtyard. " Kirishima?" the green haired hero asked as he walked closer to his classmate. The red head looked over and stood up off the ground. Dusting off his uniform and gulping rather hard as he gave Midoriya a very peculiar look. He almost looked like he was upset and was having a hard time.

Maybe he was still upset about that argument he and Mina got in Izuku told himself. She never went into detail about it, she only said he was an asshole and was totally wrong about what they argued about. Even still the boy was still their friend and he looked like he needed a friend right now.

He came face to face with him and gave the slightly taller boy a concerned look. " Are you okay Kirishima? what are you doing out here? You look upset."

The boy bit down on his lower lip and shut his eyes hard as he looked away from his shorter friend. " Mi-Midoriya, I'm just...out here thinking." he said in an almost broken sounding voice. " I'm sorry man." He opened his eyes and gave Izuku the most pitiful, almost self loathing look he had ever seen. " I need to tell you something. "

* * *

The rec room was currently empty all except for a pair of two girls who were in the midst of channel surfing. Momo and Jiro had finished their homework and studying at a much faster speed than any of their classmates. It had become routine for the two to come down to the rec room to watch TV and socialize with their classmates until they felt like going back to one of their rooms.

Right now the two were watching some old tv show about people conducting research about urban myths regarding monsters or rare animals in certain areas around the world. The monster of the episode was a giant thunder bird large enough to carry a man away. Jiro couldn't help but snicker and laugh at the poorly acted re-enactments the show put on as someone recounted their experience with the beast.

As soon as a very poorly CGI replica of the bird appeared on screen Jiro began holding onto her gut as she pointed at the screen, " Holy shit! Look at how bad it is! it looks like play doh! Hahaha!" She wiped a tear away as she leaned onto her girlfriend and her snickers and laughs continued.

Momo blushed lightly as her girlfriend rested against her side. She still wasn't the best about showing her physical affection toward the earphone jack hero. Sure they kissed and hugged plenty but never anything beyond that. The rich girl even became self conscious in the changing room when they got ready for gym and the hero course. Jiro had told her a few times now how she was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen, and now she felt like she had to keep up that level of appearance and beauty for the shorter girl.

She even began wearing light amounts of make up from time to time just to try and continue to keep up to the standard Jiro had placed for her. Her train of thought then got caught off as a very back woods looking man began talking about how one of these giant birds carried him away as a child and raised him as its own for a month. Hearing that come out of someone who looked like they injected chewing tobacco into their veins for fun caused Jiro to keel over as she laughed so hard it was beginning to hurt.

" OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! YOU GOTTA TURN IT OFF, HAHA MY GOD!" The black haired girl giggled lightly at her girlfriend's display of laughter and quickly shut the TV off to save her from herself.

With the TV off Jiro relaxed back onto the couch and let out a few more laughs as she calmed down. " Whew man...that was some good shit." She turned to Momo and smiled lightly, " So are you excited for the concert Momo?"

The rich girl with a bit of a concerned face nodded her head, " Well, I've never been to a rock concert before. Only recitals, operas and symphonies. So going straight into a heavy metal show will be quite the experience I suppose."

Jiro gently rubbed her jack along the girl's hair as she warmly told her, " You'll be fine. It's a lot of fun trust me. It's the best kind of place to just let loose and rock out. And if it ends up being too much for you." She seemed unsure of what she was saying next, like she was hoping it wouldn't come to this, " If it's too much for you we can just leave okay?"

Momo smiled gently and placed her hand over the other girl's own. " Kyoka, I appreciate that, but I know you've been wanting to see this band for a long while now. It would be selfish of me to deny you the experience. Besides if Midoriya and Ashido tag along like we want it'll be a lot easier for me I think. Just having more people I know nearby. Plus..." the rich girl blushed as she reached into her pocket and took out four tickets, " I've already bought all our tickets. It'd be a shame to let them go to waste."

Jiro smiled and giggled lightly as she brushed her ear jacks over her shoulder, " Yaomomo, you know I was planning on buying mine myself. But, thanks. It's awesome that you did that. Now I guess Midoriya and Ashido can't say no to double dating with us since we already have their tickets."

The rich girl blushed lightly still and nodded her head with a nervous smile, " Right, I really want them to be there. I'm still, more comfortable when another couple is with us. It makes it feel easier if that makes any sense."

The purple haired girl rose an eyebrow in curiosity, " Easier?"

" You know. It's like we have more people to work off of. " The rich girl placed her hands on her cheeks as she covered up her rising redness in the face. " It's not that I don't want to be alone with you in public. It's just easier when we're with them."

Jiro at first didn't really get what she was trying to imply at first. Then an idea struck her. " Yaomomo...have you told anyone outside of class about us dating? Are you trying to keep, us a secret?"

The rich girl tuned her head away and let out a deep sigh. " I'm just not...comfortable with too many people knowing yet. Our classmates are fine. I know they don't judge us for this, but if my parents were to learn they would surely be disappointed. That's a big reason why I want to make sure we double date with Midoriya and Ashido. People would probably just think of us as a friend group and not think too much about it. "

Jiro leaned back against the couch and began clicking her jacks together in a nervous fashion, " I...I guess I get you. Not everyone's parents are as chilled as mine."

The black haired girl then placed a gentle hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, " I'll get around to telling them some day Kyoka. I just need to be ready."

The shorter girl turned her head back toward the taller girl and made eye contact. She could tell Momo was genuinely not ready to tell her possibly unaccepting parents about the fact she had a girlfriend. " Feel free to take all the time you need. I don't want to rush you."

The onyx eyed beauty smiled warmly as she held eye contact with the hearing hero, " Thank you. " She leaned in slowly and shut her eyes as she puckered her lips lightly. Jiro closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly ready to accept the coming kiss.

The black haired girl gently placed her lips against the purple haired girl's and brought her hands onto her shoulders and held the gentle caring kiss they shared. It may not have been a passionate kiss but Jiro still thought it felt perfect. She thought everything her girlfriend did was perfect.

The romantic moment didn't last long as Jiro began to over hear someone approaching the rec room. She quickly separated from the kiss as Mina came walking in and plopped down on the other end of the couch next to them. The pink girl looked over to the two with a small smile, " Oooooh, what are you two doing alone in here?" She asked eagerly.

the rich girl blushed brightly and turned her gaze away, " We were simply watching TV and discussing the upcoming concert Ashido. " the black haired beauty then flashed the tickets to the pink girl, " I know you haven't given us an answer on it yet but I went ahead and bought the tickets for you and Midoriya. "

Mina blinked a few times in surprise looking at the tickets. " Wow...that's certainly something you did. I appreciate the thought but from how Izuku talked to me about it I don't think he would enjoy it too much...so it may be best to return them. Sorry."

The rich girl quickly shank back into her seat and looked utterly disappointed. " Oh...alright then. I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable..."

Jiro quickly grabbed hold of Mina's hands and looked her dead in the eyes, " Please talk it over more with the guy. It'd be awesome and we'd really appreciate it if you two tagged along. Come on Izuku's crazy for you! I bet if you really want to go and you tell him that he'd be more than happy to give it a try!"

Mina seemed to think it over for a second before she shrugged. She had never seen Jiro be so apparently passionate about something before. " I guess I can talk to him some more about it. You did already buy us our tickets so it is pretty rude of me to just say no like that. " The pink girl still felt like her lover wouldn't be too big on it, but he would feel obligated to go since Momo had already spent the money on their tickets.

Jiro and Momo both perked up as the shorter girl released Ashido's hands and fist bumped her girlfriend who gave one back awkwardly. Before the trio could continue talking a blonde headed boy with an explosive personality came walking through the room on his way to the kitchen. Mina remembered the deal she and Bakugo had made about her hanging out with the squad more and in return he'd back off Izuku. Then Kirishima practically forced himself onto her and she left their hangout several hours early. SHe felt worried that their deal was in jeopardy.

The pink girl quickly got up and followed the blonde boy into the kitchen. As he stood at the fridge picking out some meats and veggies to cook Mina poked him on the back of his shoulder. " Bakugo! Hey, can we talk real quick?"

The blonde turned around and looked mildly annoyed at the interruption. " About what?" He asked in an irritated tone.

" Well, I just wanted to know if our little deal was still legit. I'm sorry I had to leave early it's just...Kirishima was being an asshole and I had to leave you know?"

The boy glared slightly at her before he plainly said, " He wasn't being an asshole. He made a move on you and you burned his shoulders."

The horned girl looked surprised at how casually the blonde spoke about this. " Oh, I guess he told you then. Honestly I don't even know what got into him! What gave him the idea that was okay?"

" I did raccoon eyes. " The explosive hero said in another irritated voice.

Mina's eyes opened a bit wider than usual in shock and surprise. " Wha- why?!" She glared at the boy and asked again in an annoyed and angry voice, " Why would you do something like that?! Did you make him do it?"

" I told him to do it but I didn't force him." he said before moving over to the stove as he began pre-cooking as if this was a casual conversation to have. " You and Deku are really annoying together you know? Everyone talks about you and then because you couldn't keep it in your pants we have an extra class and it's the dumbest fucking class in the world. " he then turned his head back to the girl and glared, " Plus you dating the dork really hit Kirishima personally. Guy's losing what little confidence he had."

Mina shook her hands up and down quickly in an aggravated manner. " So you just, told him to make a move on me?! You were never going to follow through on our deal were you? It was all just a set up to try and get Kiri to steal me from Izuku wasn't it? God you are such a fucking asshole Bakugo!"

" Cut the crap." He said as he thew a slab of meat onto a skillet as he began cooking it slowly. He moved over to a cutting board and began slicing and dicing some peppers and onions, " As if you and Deku are actually something special. You talk about getting married to him and how in love you are. Give me a fucking break you guy's haven't even dated for a month yet. You're just another high school couple who's gonna break up and move on with no fucking problems."

" That's not true!" She said back to him harshly. The girl then grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around and look at her. The blonde seemed absolutely livid at her touching him and interrupting his cooking process. His face was reminiscent of when he recovered from Izuku tossing him over his shoulder during their first combat training. " What Izuku and I have is special Bakugo! And you tried and FAILED might I add, to try and ruin it. So fuck you!"

Bakugo continued glaring at her and clenched his fists some in anger. " Alright..." he said in a growling bitter voice. " If you two are so damn in love with each other. What's his big secret?"

Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes. As if she'd tell this asshole Izuku's secrets. " What makes you think I'd tell you anything?"

Bakugo then with the same rage filled look made direct eye contact, not looking away for even a millisecond as he told her, " Because I already know what it is Pinky. He told me a while ago and gave me the full story just a few weeks ago actually."

Mina looked at him with a surprised look now. He couldn't be serious. He was obviously lying she thought. She crossed her arms and glared back at him saying in a sarcastic tone, " yeah right. And what just happens to be his big secret?"

" I made a promise not to tell a soul so you're out of luck. " He said before smirking devilishly, " If you actually have something special with him he woulda told you all about it by now. But you're totally fucking clueless aren't you?"

He had to be playing mind games with her she thought. Just trying to make her second guess how close she and Izuku actually are to try and divide the two of them for his own sadistic amusement. It sounded just like something he would do. But why was she curious if he was telling the truth about Izuku telling him his biggest secret?

Her silence was a dead give away to Katsuki. His anger leveled down more to a sick joy. " Yeah, you are fucking clueless. Go on, try to ask him and see what happens. I guarantee he won't tell you because someone like you can't be trusted with it."

Mina still didn't believe he was really telling the truth but it was certainly making her mad. She flew up her middle finger and in a bitter voice told the explosive boy, " You're the absolute worst! Leave Izuku and me alone alright!" she brought the rest of her fingers out and formed some acid in her hands, " If you try anything again I'll burn you worse than I did Kirishima!"

Bakugo scoffed and chuckled lightly seeing at how he had gotten under the girl's skin. He turned back around and resumed his cooking, " If you can tell me the secret sure I'll back off. I'll even fucking apologize. Now fuck off so I can cook."

Mina groaned in agitation at the boy. Before she left the kitchen she quickly turned the stove off as it just started being warm enough to start cooking his meat just to annoy the boy a little bit. She went back into her own room and waited on Izuku to come back as she wondered what was taking him so long.

* * *

Izuku and Kirishima stood under the same tree still. The freckled boy looked up to the taller hero in training and seemed confused, " Um, what do you need to tell me Kirishima?"

The red headed boy continued giving his green haired friend the most sorry look he'd seen. " I don't know what Ashido told you happened with me and her Saturday...but I know she's covering my skin to avoid any more conflict." He rolled up his sleeve and showed the now healed but visibly scared burn marks on his shoulders, " I deserved these Midoriya...and I deserve worse too."

The symbol of peace in training looked still confused at what he was saying, and even more so that he was sporting burn marks even if they looked healed. " Where did you get those?" There was notable concern in Izuku's voice.

The red riot brought his sleeves back down and in a somber voice told his friend, " Don't be concerned about it too much. I told you I deserved em man. Ashido gave them to me. A-after I kissed her."

Izuku's face of concern and confusion went away and was quickly replaced by one of anger. " You...what?" He growled out as he began grinidng his teeth against each other.

Kirishima let out a quick sigh and looked toward the ground in shame. " We were on the ferriss wheel, just me and her in one cart. I...I grabbed her by the shoulders and f-forced my mouth on hers. Then she burned my shoulders and asked what was wrong with me. She told me I should consider myself lucky that she wasn't going to tell you...because you'd do worse than burn me. Well I deserve worse Midoriya..." he looked back up and saw Izuku was breathing hard and heavy as he gave Kirishima a look of pure contempt and rage. " Go on man. Do what you want to me...I deserve it."

Midoriya wasn't thinking when he activated full cowling and when he grabbed Kirishima by his collar and slammed him against the tree. He winded his right arm back preparing to punch the boy as hard as he could. Then he really took a look at his face. There was so much shame and regret on the red head's face it snapped Izuku out of his rage just enough to let him think this over.

This wasn't heroic at all...losing your temper wasn't the trait of a hero and he had been doing it quite a bit recently. Midoriya thought to himself how often Bakugo held him by his own collar up against a wall before laying into him. He didn't want to be like that. It would be wrong to hit Kirishima now. He had already been burned by Mina during his forcing on her so he had already been punished. This would just be classified as assault.

Izuku turned full cowling off and dropped his arms down to his sides. He still sported an angry face however. " I'm not going to hit you...it'd be wrong. "

" But...I deserve it dude." Kirishima insisted before placing a hand on his chest, " What I did was unacceptable! It's the worst thing I've ever done to a friend before! "

Iuku then took one step forward and glared at the boy, " Then don't do it again. I don't know why you kissed her, and I don't care. If you like her...it's best to move on because me and her are staying together. Got that?"

Kirishima wiped his left eye and nodded to the green haired boy. " Yeah...I got it. " He kept the same look of shame and in a sorry and apologetic tone told his smaller classmate, " I'm so sorry Midoriya..."

Izuku let out a deep sigh and averted his gaze from the hardening hero, " Okay. " Kirishima felt like there was nothing else to say and simply began walking off for the dorms with his head hanging low in shame.

Izuku stood there for a few moments as he thought over everything that just went down. He was angry at Kirishima. Ashamed at himself for almost getting so violent with his classmate, and he felt hurt that Mina hadn't told him the truth about why she was so upset with Kirishima.

He planned to confront her and have a talk about it when he reached the dorms.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **Well this was the hardest chapter for me to write. I'm so sorry it took so long but it proved very hard for me to get into the groove of writing this chapter. I want to give a shout out to TheCrampReturns for giving some writing tips to help me get this chapter out. I hope this chapter turned out good for you all and I'll see you next update.**


	12. Update

Update

Should have posted this a while ago but i figure i should let you know i lost interest in this story a long time ago, hell my interest was lost back when i was still writing it. I wont be continuing this fic that i view as a failure on my end.

I am working with another author to create a revised version though, which will fix all of what i deemed as mistakes in the story in hopes that it creates a better version of this story.

so check out MrPurplepanther  
for the revised version of chapter 1, and we're currently working on chapter2 togetjer, its still mostly his story but i am supervising it and stating what i want changed.

Hope you all can enjoy it.

And for fans of my other works like Pink Explosions and Mina's icey hot crush, don't worry im nearly done with the next update for pink explosions and i'll get to updating icey hot crush asap after i finish that chapter.


End file.
